Love in Camera
by Tetsu-29
Summary: Luhan sang photographer handal Tidak sengaja menjadi saksi sebuah transaksi yang berbahaya Sehingga salah satu dari mereka mencari luhan untuk memusnahkan barang bukti yang ada di tangan luhan. Mau tak mau luhan pun terseret dalam permainan sang tersangka Yang ternyata tertarik padanya. Bagaimana strategi luhan untuk meloloskan diri ?
1. Chapter 1

Title:「Love in Camera」

Author: Deathly Hollow

Genre: action, crime, romance, drama

Rating: M

Length: Chapter

NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~

Indonesia,2013.

DON'T Copy this story, because this story after take a copyright by Indonesia,2013.

_©This fanfict is a story that have inspirations_

_from manga yaoi japan (sensor because the manga is very someting)_

_but this fanfict still have the deferen part _

_and fure from my brain to be a good better . _

_And i hope your respect my story. _

**NO FLAME, **

**NO BASH CHARA, **

**NO PLAGIAT, **

**NO SILENT READERS****_._**

_Warning:_

BL (Boys Love), More Typo(S)

I Told You Before, If You Hate YAOI or IF You HATE Me,

Better If You Don't Read My Fanfiction, Okay?

IT'S YAOI! KAILU KRISHAN EXO x LUHAN COUPLE !

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH

_Disclaimer:_

_Character of this fanfict is themselve, them family and god,_

_Plot, strory, and etc is fure in my brain don't be plagiat_

_Summaryy:_

Luhan sang photographer handal

Tidak sengaja menjadi saksi sebuah transaksi yang berbahaya

Sehingga salah satu dari mereka mencari luhan

untuk memusnahkan barang bukti yang ada di tangan luhan.

Mau tak mau luhan pun terseret dalam permainan sang tersangka

Yang ternyata tertarik padanya.

Bagaimana strategi luhan untuk meloloskan diri ? karena semakin dia melawan

Dia akan semakin terseret kedalam kehidupan sang tersangka.

Repe scene Here ! NC+21 Here ! Hardcore(BDSM hard)

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2013

CREKKK

"ah nice shoot, maybe I will take any photo in here"

CREEKK

"oh yeah, it's cool"

CREKK CREEEKK

DRTTTT DRRRTTTT

"ah, hello what's going on ?"

_"where you go ? baka, you don't know seoul right now you will lose"_

"hey, don't make some noise. Keep calm"

_"go back now ! you have 25 minutes to come back home or I will rape you !"_

"hey, wha…"

TUTT TUTTT TUUTTT

"ouh shit, i don't like him"

Park Luhan

Photographer

"huh, kenapa nasib ku begitu malang punya seorang hyung yang otaknya errr, ibu pasti salah nonton film saat dia masih mengandung bocah itu" pria berambut drak red itu pun memasukan kembali poselnya ke dalam saku celananya, mengalungkan tali yang terhubung dengan camera SLR kesayangannya di lehernya dan mulai meninggalkan tempat yang baru saja ia datangi.

Park luhan seorang namja, kelahiran Beijing Haidian, China yang kini memutuskan untuk menetap di seoul south korea bersama kakak nya. Luhan sendiri baru saja tiba di bandara internasional incheon kemarin pagi dan pertama kalinya memijakan kakinya di negara ginseng korea ini, dan itu artinya luhan belum tau seluk beluk kota seoul saat ini. Bagaimana kalau seandainya dia tersesat ? atau dia dibawa oleh seseorang atau sebut saja penculikan ? itu akan sangat merepotkan bukan. Maka dari itu lah wajar jika kakaknya bilang seperti itu.

Namun bagi pria dengan tinggi badan sekitar 178cm dengan white skin dan mata nya yang berwarna coklat itu tak masalah, toh dia juga bukan seekor srigala bodoh yang akan tersesat jika berpisah dengan kelompoknya. Kakinya membawanya menyusuri jalanan kota seoul dan sampai pada sebuah café. Secangkir coffe di pagi hari mungkin cukup untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa kering.

Luhan duduk di salah satu bangku di depan café setelah dia mendapatkan pesanannya tentunya. Dia menaruh kamera kesayangannya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengecek apakah ada e-mail masuk atau tidak. Luhan sudah mengajukan melanjutkan sekolah di salah satu universitas ternama di korea kemarin dan dia tinggal menunggu jawaban pihak universitas apakah dia di terima atau tidak.

"hulff"

Luhan menghelan nafas berat, tidak ada pesan masuk di mail boxnya dan itu membuatnya sedikit tidak bersemangat.

"apa aku harus mengajukan lagi ke universitas lain ? huh, itu menyusahkan." Keluhnya sambil meminum coffe hangat yang memiliki aroma wangi yang khas.

DRRRTTT DRRTTT

"ah, hallo ?"

"kau dimana ? kenapa belum sampai atau jangan jangan kau tersesat huh ? sudah ku bilang kan untuk memberitahuku. kalau mau jalan jalan keluar aku bisa menemani mu, sekarang apa ? kau meninggalkan apartemen pagi sekali dan belum sampai sekarang, kau ini sang-"

"aku baik baik saja, 15 menit lagi aku akan sampai"

TUTTT TUTTTT TUTTTTT

"dasar, memangnya aku ini anak kecil apa ?"

Luhan pun kembali menikmati coffe hangatnya yang sangat enak itu, sambil menikmati pemandangan kota seoul di pagi hari yang di penuhi oleh banyaknya kendaran dan masyarakat yang memulai aktifitas sehari harinya, semilir angin sesekali menerpa wajahnya yang bersih putih itu menyalurkan rasa sejuk dan damai. How so beautiful today.

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2013

CKLEEK

"lama sekali kau membukakan pintunya, dari mana saja kau hm ?" terlihat seorang pria manis dengan rambut berwarna coklat kemerahan itu sedang menatap pemuda dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata yang baru saja membukakan pintu apartemennya itu, ekspresi muka yang sangat lucu dan menggemaskan bagi pria jangkung di depannya yang hanya memakai celana jins berwarna biru tua yang melekat pada kaki panjangnya.

"ayo masuk" pria bertubuh tinggi itu pun mempersilahkan pemuda manis itu untuk masuk ke dalam apartement miliknya. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan di sana yang pasti mereka lah yang mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

"eh, dia tidak mengunci pintunya, bodoh sekali bagaimana kalau ada yang masuk ?" tak lama pria dengan rambut dark red itu pun masuk kedalam salah satu apartement yang lumayan besar lalu menguncinya.

"ahhhh, fassss ahhhh yeoolll"

Belum dia menginjakan kakinya lebih dalam ke apartement miliknya itu, dia sudah mendengar suara-suara yang membuatnya susah payah menelan air liurnya sendiri, karena penasaran dengan suara yang beberapa kali dia dengar itu pun, akhirnya dia memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke ruang tamu apartement itu, dia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan siapa tau ada yang dia cari namun nihil dan suara itu pun terus terdengar, "ahh, akuu ahhh akan" "bersama sayang," "arrggghhh Baekkkkiee" "ahhh yeoollliieee".

Luhan hanya bisa berdiri mematung di tengah ruangan itu, dia baru saja mendengar ? apa? Apa yang baru saja dia dengar ? oh, kasian dia. Tak lama sosok pria perperawakan jangkung itu pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan hanya memakai boxer kesayangannya.

"ya, sudah berapa lama kau disana ?"

LOADING...

1

2

3

Luhan masih mematung tak bergerak maupun merespon pertanyaan dari pria itu yang sedang menatapnya seakan berkata 'apa anak ini baik-baik saja ?' oh, ayolah bagaimana respon anak anak ketika mereka terkontaminasi sesuatu yang buruk ? dan dia hanya tenang tenang saja ? kakak macam apa dia ?

Coba sekarang kita luruskan apa yang baru saja dia lihat dan alami, pertama pintu apartement dirinya dengan kakaknya tidak terkunci, ke dua dia mendengar suara suara aneh dan ke tiga dia baru saja melihat pria jangkung dari balik pintu kamar pria itu dengan kondisi yang berantakan dan tercium aroma... maaf ... sex yang sangat kental mungkin dan bayangkan seorang luhan dia masih polos dan tidak tau apa apa bahkan pacaran saja dia tidak pernah, siapa yang tega meracuni mata dan pikirannya dengan hal ini ? kalau bukan sang kaka yang terlalu acuh ini.

"hey kau dengar aku ?" kali ini pria itu menaikan suaranya dan berbuyarkan lamunan luhan.

"ah, "

"kenapa kau baru pulang ? apa kau baru saja bersenang senang ?" pria itu pun mendekati luhan perlahan dan semakin lama semakin dekat.

"ti-tidak hanya menghirup udara pagi dan mengambil beberapa photo itu saja"

"kau yakin ? kalau begitu kenapa kau harus menghabiskan waktu 45 menit untuk sampai ke sini padahal aku hanya beri 25 menit untuk sampai kesini" pertanyaan itu pun langsung mumbuat luhan bungkam seribu bahasa, dia hanya berpikir apa dia akan mati sekarang ?

"a-anu.."

"hm.. ?" pria itu pun tepat berada di depannya dengan tatapan tajam menusuk, dan dengan jarak sedekat ini luhan dapat menghirup aroma sex dari tubuh pria itu dan membuatnya ingin muntah.

"bersihkan badan mu kau bau" luhan pun berniat untuk meninggalkan pria itu namun terlambat pria itu sudah terlebih dulu merangkul pinggang rampingnya dan sudah memerangkapnya di antara tangan dan tubuh kekarnya. 'oh, astaga apa lagi ini ?'

TBC

Gimana next ? or Delete ?


	2. Chapter 2

Title:「Love in Camera」

Author: Deathly Hollow

Genre: action, crime, romance, drama

Rating: M

Length: Chapter

NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~

Indonesia,2014.

DON'T Copy this story, because this story after take a copyright by Indonesia,2014.

_©This fanfict is a story that have inspirations_

_from manga yaoi japan (sensor because the manga is very someting)_

_but this fanfict still have the deferen part _

_and fure from my brain to be a good better . _

_And i hope your respect my story. _

**NO FLAME, **

**NO BASH CHARA, **

**NO PLAGIAT, **

**NO SILENT READERS****_._**

_Warning:_

BL (Boys Love), More Typo(S)

I Told You Before, If You Hate YAOI or IF You HATE Me,

Better If You Don't Read My Fanfiction, Okay?

IT'S YAOI! KAILU KRISHAN EXO x LUHAN COUPLE !

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH

_Disclaimer:_

_Character of this fanfict is themselve, them family and god,_

_Plot, strory, and etc is fure in my brain don't be plagiat_

_Summaryy:_

Luhan sang photographer handal

Tidak sengaja menjadi saksi sebuah transaksi yang berbahaya

Sehingga salah satu dari mereka mencari luhan

untuk memusnahkan barang bukti yang ada di tangan luhan.

Mau tak mau luhan pun terseret dalam permainan sang tersangka

Yang ternyata tertarik padanya.

Bagaimana strategi luhan untuk meloloskan diri ? karena semakin dia melawan

Dia akan semakin terseret kedalam kehidupan sang tersangka.

Repe scene Here ! NC+21 Here !

"kenapa kau baru pulang ? apa kau baru saja bersenang senang ?" pria itu pun mendekati luhan perlahan dan semakin lama semakin dekat.

"ti-tidak hanya menghirup udara pagi dan mengambil beberapa photo itu saja"

"kau yakin ? kalau begitu kenapa kau harus menghabiskan waktu 45 menit untuk sampai ke sini padahal aku hanya beri 25 menit untuk sampai kesini" pertanyaan itu pun langsung mumbuat luhan bungkam seribu bahasa, dia hanya berpikir apa dia akan mati sekarang ?

"a-anu.."

"hm.. ?" pria itu pun tepat berada di depannya dengan tatapan tajam menusuk, dan dengan jarak sedekat ini luhan dapat menghirup aroma sex dari tubuh pria itu dan membuatnya ingin muntah.

"bersihkan badan mu kau bau" luhan pun berniat untuk meninggalkan pria itu namun terlambat pria itu sudah terlebih dulu merangkul pinggang rampingnya dan sudah memerangkapnya di antara tangan dan tubuh kekarnya. 'oh, astaga apa lagi ini ?'

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

"bagaimana kalau sebagai hukumannya..." pria berpostur lebih tinggi dari pria yang sedang berada dalam pelukannya itu sengaja untuk menggantung kata-katanya dan mendekatkan mulutnya perlahan menuju telinga pria itu "kau mendesahkan nama ku di atas ranjang di dalam kamar mu hm" pria itu pun mengatakannya dengan nada yang di buat semenggoda mungkin dan sesekali menjilat dan meniup telinga lawannya membuat lawannya menggeliat geli dalam dekapan pria tinggi itu.

"eung aa..aapa ya..nggg kau lakukan ?" sekuat tenaga pria manis itu –luhan– menahan suara suara menjijikan itu yang bisa kapan saja terlontar dari mulutnya

"hanya bermain sebentar tidak masalah bukan ?"

"hentikannn.. iniii .. ini..menji..jiikannn" luhan berusaha untuk menjauhkan orang dia sebut sebagai kakaknya ini dengan terus memberontak tetapi tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan kakaknya yang memiliki tubuh atletis itu.

Chanyeol –kakak luhan itu pun terus menggoda adik manisnya itu dengan menjamah setiap titik sensitive yang ada di tubuh mungil nan sexynya itu sampai sang adik beberapa kali meloloskan lenguhan lenguhan kecil yang masih bisa dia dengar. Luhan pun tidak tinggal diam dengan tindakan kakaknya yang polos biadab itu (haha XD) dia beberapa kali mendorong dada tegap itu untuk menjauh darinya seakan tidak mau dirinya semakin terbuai dengan godaan chanyeol, luhan pun menendang junior kakaknya sekuat tenaga sampai sampai sang kakak meringis kesakitan.

"ya, kau PARK LUHAN KURANG AJAR KAU" seakan di tulikan dengan triakan keras sang kakak, luhan melesat menuju kamarnya dan menguncinya meninggalkan chanyeol yang meratapi nasib adik kecilnya itu.

"huh, sial sekali aku pindah ke korea" luhan pun menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang nya yang empuk dan mulai meluncur ke alam mimpinya.

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

TOKK TOKK TOKK

"masuk"

Seseorang dengan balutan jas itu pun menampakan dirinya dari balik pintu yang baru saja dia buka, menampilkan sesosok pria muda yang tamvan dengan kulit halus dan mulus. Pria itu pun masuk kedalam ruangan yang merupakan ruangan dari atasannya.

"ada apa xing ?" ujar sesosok pria yang sedang duduk di kursi agungnya sambil melihat ke arah luar dari ruangannya yang full glass.

"ini tuan wu, group yosei mengajukan tawaran untuk senjata terbaru yang di jual di black market kita" pria itu pun memberikan file file kepada atasannya itu.

"hm, aku sudah bilang kan kalau senjata itu tidak bisa di perjual belikan dengan harga rendah aku ingin senjata itu di jual dengan harga tinggi kau mengerti ?" pria itu pun membalikan kursinya dan menghadap asistennya itu menampilkan sesosok pria tamvan dengan balutan pakaian formal yang casual,dengan rambutnya yang blonde membuatnya sangat good looking dan mampu membuat hati siapa pun luluh padanya.

"tapi kali ini lain tuan, group yosei adalah group yang bergerak di bidang penjualan senjata untuk negara dan untuk senjata ini dia menawarkan sekitar 500 juta US Dollar untuk satu unit senjatanya, jika di hitung hitung kita akan untung sekitar 60% dari harga asli senjata tersebut, bagaimana tuan ?"

"hm, menarik. Lalu mereka bilang apa ?"

"mereka bilang kalau malam ini mereka ingin bertemu di tempat yang tidak di ketahui orang untuk membicarakan hal ini"

"baiklah, katakan pada mereka pukul 07.00 nanti ,kita bertemu di wilayah XXX dekat gedung penyimpanan yang sudah tidak terpakai"

"baiklah tuan" asistennya itu pun memberi hormat pada atasannya sebelum dia meninggalkan ruangan atasannya tersebut.

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

"haaaa, udara malam di korea sangat menyegarkan. Berjalan jalan sebentar mungkin akan lebih baik dan kukira aku biasa mengabadikan moment malam ini dengan kamera kesayanganku ini" pria dengan t-shirt berwarna hitam dan kemeja berwarna putih polos itu pun menyusuri kota seoul di malam hari dengan semangat yang menggebu gebu berharap akan mendapatkan photo yang bagus di malam hari, ya luhan sangat menyukai hobbynya sebagai photographer. Sejak kecil dia mulai jatuh cinta dengan kamera SLR nya ini, kamera yang di hadiahkan ayahnya yang merupakan photographer di ulang tahunnya yang 8 thn itu membuat luhan sangat menjaga hadiah pemberian ayahnya itu dia merawat kamera itu dengan penuh ketelitian dan tidak suka siapa pun menyentuh kamera itu bahkan kalau sampai kamera itu rusak dia akan akan amat marah besar pada orang itu. Ya karena itu lah hadiah terakhir sang ayah sebelum dia meninggal karena kecelakan tragis yang menimpa nya saat dia baru saja pulang bekerja .

CKLIKK CKLIKK

Sudah beberapa photo yang dia ambil mulai dari jalanan kota seoul yang ramai dengan orang berlalu lalang, gedung gedung pencakar langit sampai aktivitas jalan yang ada di sana pun dia abadikan. Tidak terasa luhan menyusuri tiap tempat yang berada di sana sesuai dengan keinginan kakinya melangkah sampai tak terasa dia berjalan terlalu jauh ke sebuah wilayah yang cukup tenang dan tidak terlalu ramai.

"huh, ini dimana ? apa aku tersesat ? ah tidak mungkin" luhan pun mengeluarkan ponsel nya mentouch layar ponselnya sampai ia terhubung dengan seseorang di seberang sana.

"ah, apa ?"

"hyung, mm.. bagaimana aku bilangnya ya" luhan pun terkekeh malu sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal itu "kau bisa menjemputku ?"

"he ? kau tersesat ?"

"hm, aku pikir begitu"

diam sebentar, tak ada jawaban dari line sebrang sampai beberapa menit barulah terdengar suara tawa terbahak bahak di seberang sana .

"buahahahahaha" luhan pun harus menjauhkan ponselnya dari telingannya takut takut gendang telinganya pecah mendengar tawa nista itu

"ya ! kenapa kau malah tertawa ? bukannya menolong ku ?" luhan pun kesal karena kelakuan kakaknya itu

"ah, iya iya maaf maaf.. kau ada di mana ?"

"mana aku tau, kalau aku tau mungkin aku tidak akan menelpon mu"

"bukan itu maksudku, di sekitar mu ada apa ? ada plang atau apa gitu"

"ada, ini di jalan XXX dan ada gudang tak terpakai di sebrang sana"

"ah, wilayah itu. Aku tak sangka kau akan berjalan cukup jauh sampai kesana, ingat jangan kemana mana arraseo, atau kau akan mati di gebuki preman"

TUUUTTTT TUUTTTT

"huh, kebiasaan selalu menutup telpon tiba tiba" luhan hanya bisa menggerutu tak tentu dan meruntuki dirinya yang tidak memperhatikan jalan sehingga dia bisa tersesat.

Cukup lama luhan menunggu kakaknya itu menjemputnya sampai sampai udara malam yang semakin dingin, dan mulai menusuk kulitnya sehingga berubah pucat, ketika memutuskan akan menunggu kakaknya sambil berjalan matanya menangkap sesuatu yang mencurigakan di arah gudang tak terpakai itu ada sekitar 6 mobil yang masuk ke area sana, instingnya pun mulai bangkit dan instingnya bilang untuk melihat lebih dekat apa yang terjadi. Luhan pun masuk ke dalam wilayah itu sembari mengendap ngendap agar tidak ketahuan tentunya ternyata di sana sudah ada orang orang yang cukup banyak di tambah banyak bodyguard yang berjaga di sekitar sana akhirnya luhan pun memilih bersembunyi di tumpukan box box kayu yang cukup dekat dengan mereka sambil terus berhati hati.

"ah, tuan wu aku senang kau menerima tawaran ku"

"ya tentu saja tawaran ada cukup membuat saja terkejut"

"jangan seperti itu tuan wu, itu tak seberapa dengan apa yang kau miliki. Aku kan memberikan uang konfensasi jika kau mau tuan wu"

"tidak usah tuan kim, anda tidak usah repot repot"

"jadi apa anda membawa pesanan saya ?"

"ya tentu saja" pria berpostur tinggi itu dengan wajah tampan yang di sebuat tuan wu itu memberi isyarat kepada asisten di sebelahnya dan asistennya itu memerintahkan bawahannya untuk menunjukan barang yang di maksud

"jadi apa anda juga membawanya ?"

"tentu saja tuan wu"

Pria paruh baya di sebrangnya pun melakukan hal yang sama namun dalam bentuk yang berbeda, yang di tunjukan pria paruh baya ini adalah gepokan uang dolar di dalam koper yang berjumlah 4 koper.

"wow, apakah ini sebuah transaksi black market ? keren" luhan pun yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya mulai tertarik dan bermaksud untuk mengabadikannya di dalam kameranya, luhan pun membuka tas punggungnya dan mengeluarkan lensa kamera yang lumayan besar dengan daya bidik yang tinggi dan akurat serta hasil yang jauh lebih bersih, lalu memasangkannya ke kamera SLRnya.

"oke ini akan menjadi koleksi ku yang paling bagus"

Luhan pun mulai memposisikan kameranya mengambil sudut terbaik dalam bidikannya nanti.

Clikkk Clikkk

Detik detik jual beli black market ini pun semuanya sudah terekam dalam kamera kesayangannya luhan sangat puas dengan hasil bidikannya dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"baiklah senang bekerja sama dengan anda"

"kami juga"

Mereka pun saling berjabatan tangan, menandakan barang tersebut sah untuk berpindah tangan. Namun itu semua langsung buyar ketika salah satu bodyguard yang berada di sana menangkap ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

"aishhh, sial"

Luhan pun menunduk ketika keberadaanya mulai terendus dia pun memasuka kameranya ke dalam tasnya dan berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu dengan mengendap ngendap.

"untung mereka tidak terlalu curiga "

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dia akan lolos dari area berbahaya langkahnya terhenti oleh beberapa bodyguard yang sudah menghalangi jalannya.

"aishh, payah"

Tanpa aba aba luhan pun melemparkan tong tong kosong di samping tempatnya berdiri ke arah mereka dan berlari sekuat tenaga keluar dari neraka berbahaya itu.

"hey, jangan lari kau"

para bodyguard itu pun mengejarnya dan aksi kejar kejaran pun tak terelakan, luhan memasuki gudang tak terpakai itu dengan melompati jendela yang sudah tak berkaca itu dengan sebelah tangan bertumpu pada bagian bawah jendela dan kakinya melompat melewati jendela itu di bantu sebelah tanganya tersebut. Di susul para bodyguard itu. Mereka pun saling mengejar di sepanjang lorong gudang itu.

"hey, berhenti"

Langkah luhan terhenti ketika sebuah besi melayang ke arahnya namun meleset beberapa centi dari tubuhnya. luhan pun berhenti dan berbalik kearah bodyguard yang mengejarnya.

"apa boleh buat"

Luhan pun menyiapkan kuda kuda siap untuk bertarung, para bodyguard itu pun sudah mengepung luhan dan melancarkan pukulan padanya namun berhasil di tangkis dengan mengalihkan arah pukulanya ke kiri tubuhnya dan menarik lengan itu memutar dan melemparnya sekuat tenaga sehingga membentur temannya yang lain di depannya. Satu pukulan lagi di hentikan luhan dengan menangkap kepalan tangannya dan menariknya lalu memutar pergelangan tangannya dan memberikan pukulan di tengkuk bodyguard itu sehingga dia jatuh tersungkur. Satu serangan lagi kali ini dengan besi yang sudah di ayunkan mengenai pinggangnya lalu bagian belakang lututnya membuat luhan bertekuk dibuatnya namun sedetik kemudian dia bangkit dan menahan ayunan besi itu lalu melakukan gerakan merebut senjata dan menghantamkan besi itu ke arah kepala lawanya.

"one more"

Luhan pun mengepalkan lengannya dan mengayunkan tinjunya berlainan arah dengan ayunan pukulan lawannya pukulan luhan tepat mengenai muka lawanya terlebih dahulu sampai lawannya limbung sejenak lalu luhan kembali melayangkan serangan kali ini dari kaki nya yang tepat mengenai perut lawannya dan terakhir dia menyatukan langannya membuat kepalan besar dan melayangkannya ke punggung sang bodyguard sampai dia jatuh di lantai.

"huh, merepotkan" ujarnya sambil membereskan kekacawan di bajunya lalu berlari lagi sebelum mereka bangun dari pingsannya tentu saja. Di tikungan terakhir dia meloncat melewati jendela lain di sisi lain lorong itu dan melakukan tiger strong lalu kembali berlari menuju tempat dia menunggu kakanya dan terlihat sebuah mobil sport dengan atap terbuka berwarna hitam di tepat di sana menunjukan sesosok pria tinggi yang sedang memainkan ponselnya ,dengan segera luhan pun berlari kearahnya. sesampainya di sana dia melempar tasnya cukup pelan dan masuk ke dalam mobil sport itu membuat orang di dalamnya menoleh kearahnya.

"kau ?"

"sudah, cepat jalankan mobilnya " ujar luhan terengah engah akibat lari maratonnya tadi

"iya tapi ada apa"

"hey, berhenti kalian" dari ke jauhan para bodyguard lainya berteriak lalu berlari ke arah mereka.

"akan ku jelaskan nanti ayo pergi"

BRUMMM BRUMMMM CKITTTTTT BRUMMMMM

Dengan cepat sang kakak langsung melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari tempat itu dan hilang dari pandangan para bodyguard itu karena tertutup oleh gelapnya cahaya karena sedikitnya penerangan di area sini.

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

BRAKKK

"pokonya aku tidak mau tau, penguping itu harus menerima ganjarannya dan hapus barang bukti yang ada"

"aku tau"

"aku tunggu kabar selanjutnya tuan wu selamat malam" pria paruh baya itu pun memasuki mobilnya bersama bawahannya yang lain di mobil mereka masing masing dan melaju meninggalkan tempat itu.

"hm, maaf tuan muda hanya ini yang di temukan di lokasi. Maaf kami tidak bisa menangkapnya dengan segera" ujar asisten pribadinya itu sembari memberikan barang yang dia temukan di tempat luhan bersembunyi tadi

"tidak masalah ini juga cukup untuk ku, hmmm anak yang mengagumkan dan menarik" ujar sang presdir muda itu dengan nada yang tenang membawa barang bukti itu dalam genggamannya dan berjalan menuju mobil sportnya lalu melaju meninggalkan tempat itu disusul yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

"oke kau terlibat masalah dengan siapa lagi ?" ujar chanyeol sesampainya di depan pintu apartementnya

CKLEK

"hanya para berandalan yang hyung ceritakan tadi" luhan pun melenggang masuk kedalam apartementnya dengan tenangnya padahal nyawanya hampir melayang tadi.

"hey, aku percanda tadi tak ada yang berlalu lalang di sana. Itu wilayah tak terpakai lagi"

Ujar chanyeol mengekor di belakang adiknya.

"sudah, yang penting kita bisa bebas kan?" ucap luhan membalikan badannya menghadap sang kakak yang sudah khawatir 100% dengan adik semata wayangnya ini

"kau ini"

"sudah, jangan masalahkan itu tak penting" luhan pun mendudukan dirinya di sofa dan meletakan tas berisi kamera kesayangannya di atas meja.

"terserah kau" chanyeol pun berlalu menuju dapur minimalis yang lengkap dan lumayan mewah itu yang terhubung dengan ruang tamu dan ruang makan, mereka hanya terpisah oleh skat skat dinding dan lemari rak "oh ya besok kau mulai sekolah" ujarnya lagi yang kembali dengan dua kaleng minuman di tangannya. Dan memberikan salah satunya pada luhan.

"ah, gomawo" ujar luhan sambil mengambil minuman itu lalu membuka dan meminumnya membasahi kerongkongannya yang sempat kering tadi. " jadi akhirnya universitas itu menerima ku juga haha"

"hm, universitas ? universitas apa ?" ujar chanyeol duduk di sebelahnya sambil meminum minumannya melepas dahaga.

"aku kan mendaftar ke universitas kau lupa ?"

"tidak"

"lalu kenapa kau bilang universitas apa ?"

"karena kau tidak di terima di universitas"

BRUUUUUSHHHHH

Seketika luhan pun menyemburkan minuman yang dia minum dan memasang wajah tak percaya alias cengo XD

"hey kau kenapa ?" chanyeol yang melihatnya pun ikut bercengo ria

"lalu aku bersekolah dimana ?"

"ah, sekolah no 1 di seoul. BWCW senior high school"

"APA ? kau gila aku ini kan..."

"sudah aku yang mendaftarkan mu"

"hey, kau tidak bisa begitu" luhan pun berdiri dari duduknya dengan memarahi sang kakak yang tega teganya mengirim adiknya kembali ke bangku sekolah SMA.

"tentu saja bisa, berkas mu di china soal riwayat sekolah susah untuk di cari lagian kau sudah beberapa semester tak melanjutkan sekolah di sana sulit untuk memalsukan identitas, itu akan butuh waktu lama dan lewat prosedural yang menyertakan pihak hukum, satu satunya jalan ya, kau masuk SMA lagi itu juga sudah bersyukur kau tidak masuk SMP"

"tapi hyung.."

"tidak ada tapi tapian kau besok sekolah mau tidak MAU, arraseo ? kalau kau tidak sekolah, ibu juga yang memarahi ku nanti dan kau, sudah ikuti aturanku saja hanya tinggal bersekolah saja ko repot"

Luhan yang mendengar penuturan sang kakak pun hanya bisa bermurung ria dia juga tidak bisa menolak jika sudah begini ya mau tidak mau dia harus sekolah di SMA itu besok. Kau malang ya luhan, tapi tak apa wajah mu kan masih muda jadi itu tak masalah jika harus mengulang dari SMA.

.

.

.

"wah hasil bidikan ku lumayan juga sangat jelas" ujar luhan yang sedang berada di dalam kamarnya melihat hasil karyanya yang sudah dia pindahkan ke dalam laptopnya.

"hm, apa orang ini bandarnya ? tidak terlihat seperti seorang..." luhan pun memandangi photo seseorang yang dia yakini seorang pria yang bergabung dengan sindikat mafia atau sebagainya itu

"ya, sudahlah bukan urusanku ini. Hoam aku tidur saja " luhan pun membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya itu tanpa membereskan segala barang yang ada di atas tempat tidur itu. Dia benar benar lelah hari ini.

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

"ha?"

"kenapa ? ini sekolat elit no. 1 di korea" ujar sang kakak dengan bangganya.

Kini didepannya berdiri bangunan kokoh dengan arsitektur klasik namun tidak meninggalkan kesan wow di setiap bagian bangunannya, tata letak dan segala nya pun sangat menarik dan tertata rapih, lalu di sepanjang jalan menuju ke sekolah mobil mobil dengan merk ternama mulai berdatangan dan terparkir apik di parkiran luas milik sekolah ini juga gaya para siswa sekolah ini yang santai namun terlihat berkarisma dan beautiful.

"kau yakin ini sekolahan ?"

"tentu saja, oke aku pergi dulu selamat bersenang senang adiku sayang nanti aku akan menjemputmu lagi oke" chanyeol pun tersenyum pada adiknya yang masih menatap tidak percaya lalu mengacak rambut adiknya karena gemas dengan ekspresinya sebelum beberapa detik kemudian dia memasuki mobilnya dan melaju pergi dari area sekolahan.

"aku tidak percaya ini sekolahan" ujarnya sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan malas menuju sekolah barunya.

.

.

.

1B Intermediate Class

Itulah nama yang terpangpang jelas di depan sebuah ruangan.

"good morning everybody"

"good morning sir"

"good, oke hari ini kita akan mempelajari sebuah mata pelajaran yang sangat menarik yaitu sastra" guru kim pun memulai pelajarannya di pagi hari ini, ruangan ini di huni oleh orang orang dengan taraf tingkat itelejensi yang tinggi namun tidak dengan beberapa orang lainnya walau pun begitu tetapi mereka juga sering merasa bosan dengan pelajaran yang kadang tidak mereka sukai bahkan kepala sekolah pun harus berganti ganti guru agar cocok dengan murid mereka.

"apa kalian siap ?"

"yeahhh~"

"baiklah, tapi sebelumnya ada kejutan untuk kalian"

"hah ? kejutan macam apa itu ?" ujar seseorang dengan kulit seputih susu di bangku belakang tengah itu.

"kalian akan bertemu dengan... new student"

Seketika para siswa di sana pun berbisik bisik tentang kejutan mereka itu ada yang pro ada juga yang kontra tentunya dan membuat kelas cukup gaduh saat itu.

"siapa dia ?" ujar pria dengan warna kulit tan di pojok belakang

"kemarilah" ujar guru kim mengisyaratkan untuk masuk pada murid baru itu.

Dan muncul lah sosok luhan dengan tampilan baju seragamnya yang di balut sweter sekolah mereka dengan tas punggunyanya membuat luhan cukup mendapat perhatian.

"perkenalkan namamu"

"ne annyeong haseyo,park luhan imnida aku dari china. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian" ujarnya sambil memberikan bow

Bisik bisik para siswa pun kembali terdengar namun luhan tidak ambil pusing dengan itu semua.

"nah, kalau begitu kau duduk ...ah disana"

"trimakasih"

Luhan pun menuju bangku yang di maksud guru kim, luhan menaruh tasnya di atas meja lalu duduk di sebelah pria yang sedang memainkan electro computer tab di mejanya dan ini juga tersedia di setiap meja para siswa di sini ini berguna untuk pembelajaran dan computer itu terhubung dengan mejanya.

"aku kim jong in. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku kai"

"ah" luhan pun hanya membalas seadanya dan masih sibuk dengan buku bukunya, sedangkan kai ? dia terus menatap luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

TBC

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ? next or no ?

Review Replay

GreifannyGS

Haha suka action juga ternyata ada temennya dong /tos xD

Haha biasa di taruh di K dulu baru pindah M biar reviewnya jalan XD

Dan masalah pair itu biasa ya Typo sudah menjadi kebudayaan bangsa haha mohon di maafkan author juga manusia masih bisa salah dan makasih sudah di koreksi XD thanks sudah mau mendukung FF ini terus review ya next chapternya sudah di publis nih semoga suka (y)

ByunnaPark

Haha aawas tuh abang nye maen nyosor aje kalau liat yang bening XD padahal udah punya bini :v

Oke ini next chap udah di publish semoga suka dan tidak membosankan XD terus dukung ff ini dengan terus mereview oke (y)

LayChen Love Love

Haha oke berkat semangat mu yang membara next chap udah keluar nih XD semoga tidak mengecewakan oke and keep support this ff dengan cara mereview (y)

yuliafebry

wah thanks sudah mau menengok dan membaca ff ini XD ini next chap sudah keluar semoga suka keep review oke (y)

Earthlings

Yups si ce ye ini umurnya lebih tua 2thn dari luhan di ff ini XD dan next chap sudah keluar semoga sukaa XD tetap review oke (y)

xiaohunnie

haha iye nih si chanyeol nafsu sama adenya sendiri masa XD

summary menarik ya ? haha thanks thanks kalau anda suka saya pun suka /lah apa ini ? xD

KAILU KRISHAN XD kalau mau KAILU ta jadiin itu main castnya dah XD baek pan author :v

Oke next chap udah di publish XD bagaimana ? semoga tidak mengecewakan oke keep review XD

cupcupcuphie12

Oke oke ini udah lanjut XD Ncnya nanti bakalan ada kejutan dah yang penting hidup NC /lah XD

Keep support this ff dengan review (y)

Shizuluhan

Haha oke ini udah lanjut XD HUNHAN ? ada kan EXO X LUHAN /evil smirk XD semoga suka dan keep review XD

naya

haha oke ini bisa ko jadi KAILU XD semoga next chap ini berkenan di hati anda XD keep review oke (y)

lisnana1

ha ? entahlah nih chanyeol nyosor nyoros timpuk dia XD next chapnya sudah di post ini semoga suka oke keep review XD

BIG THANKS

BoemWonkyu'98|kim heeki|lisnana1|naya

Shizuluhan |cupcupcuphie12 |xiaohunnie|Earthlings

yuliafebry |LayChen Love Love|ByunnaPark|GreifannyGS


	3. Chapter 3

Title:「Love in Camera」

Author: Deathly Hollow

Genre: action, crime, romance, drama

Rating: M

Length: Chapter

NO silent reader and Plagiarist please. DO NOT take ideas/plagiarize, dialogues and others from my story. Comments are very welcome~~

Indonesia,2014.

DON'T Copy this story, because this story after take a copyright by Indonesia,2014.

Zhoie-999~

_©This fanfict is a story that have inspirations_

_from manga yaoi japan (sensor because the manga is very someting)_

_but this fanfict still have the deferen part _

_and fure from my brain to be a good better . _

_And i hope your respect my story. _

**NO FLAME, **

**NO BASH CHARA, **

**NO PLAGIAT, **

**NO SILENT READERS****_._**

_Warning:_

BL (Boys Love), More Typo(S)

I Told You Before, If You Hate YAOI or IF You HATE Me,

Better If You Don't Read My Fanfiction, Okay?

IT'S YAOI! KAILU KRISHAN EXO x LUHAN COUPLE !

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH

_Disclaimer:_

_Character of this fanfict is themselve, them family and god,_

_Plot, strory, and etc is fure in my brain don't be plagiat_

_Summaryy:_

Luhan sang photographer handal

Tidak sengaja menjadi saksi sebuah transaksi yang berbahaya

Sehingga salah satu dari mereka mencari luhan

untuk memusnahkan barang bukti yang ada di tangan luhan.

Mau tak mau luhan pun terseret dalam permainan sang tersangka

Yang ternyata tertarik padanya.

Bagaimana strategi luhan untuk meloloskan diri ? karena semakin dia melawan

Dia akan semakin terseret kedalam kehidupan sang tersangka.

Repe scene Here ! NC+21 Here ! Hardcore(BDSM hard)

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

Hari ini cuaca sangat cerah, sinar matahari menyinari bumi sehingga membuatnya terasa hangat. Terlihat seorang pria dengan rambut dark red sedang duduk di bangku penonton dan memperhatikan para siswa lain yang sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka untuk menggiring bola berwarna dark orange itu dan berusaha memasukannya ke ring lawan, ia tak menghawatirkan sinar matahari yang bisa merusak kulit putihnya itu kapan saja karena sebagian dedaunan dari pohon pohon yang rindang di sekitar lapangan basket outdoor itu cukup melindungi nya dari teriknya matahari.

CKLIKK CKLIKKK CKLIKK

Pria itu sebut saja luhan sedang mengabadikan setiap gerakan para pemain basket itu, kamera yang senantiasa dia bawa kemana pun dia pergi dan tak pernah lepas darinya itu terus membidik sasarannya dengan sangat tepat dan menghasilkan banyak scene yang HQ. Kemampuan nya sepertinya sudah tidak bisa di ragukan lagi dalam hal ini, senyum pun mengembang di sudut bibirnya karena melihat hasil jepretannya yang sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Setelah dirasa cukup dia pun menghentikan kegiatannya untuk memotret dan menyambar sekotak susu lalu meminumnya. Setidaknya sekotak susu bisa menyegarkan kerongkongannya dan membuatnya kembali fit.

"sendirian saja ?" tiba tiba luhan mendengar suara dan membuatnya menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal.

"boleh aku temani ?" luhan pun hanya mengangguk dan kembali melihat ke arah lapangan sambil terus meminum susunya, sementara pria itu duduk di sampingnya.

"wah, kamera yang bagus. Bisa aku pinjam ?" pria itu pun hendak memegang kamera yang menggantung di leher luhan namun dengan cepat luhan menghentikan tangan itu.

"kau tidak bisa meminjamnya" ujar luhan sembari mengamankan kameranya

"ya! Kau pelit sekali" ujar pria itu sedikit keras

"bukannya pelit hanya saja aku tidak akan memaafkan mu jika kamera ini sampai lecet sedikit pun" balas luhan yang sedang memasukan kamera kesayangannya ke dalam tas kameranya

"wah, kau terlalu over protective ya" ujar pria itu sinis

"bukan begitu, hanya saja ini adalah kamera yang paling berharga untuk ku, bahkan kalau kau ganti kamera ini jika kau merusaknya dengan uang jajan mu itu juga tidak akan cukup"

"ha ? benarkah ? padahal uang jajan ku yang paling banyak di sini" ujar pria itu sedikit angkuh

"huhh dasar sombong"

Pria itu pun hanya tersenyum dengan tingkah luhan yang sedang terlihat mulai kesal dan sesekali mempoutkan bibirnya.

"jangan seperti itu, kau juga pasti banyak uang kan ? kau bisa membeli apapun yang kau mau kan ? bukankah itu juga sombong ?" ujar pria itu menggoda luhan dan merangkul pundak luhan

"aku tidak kaya" ujar luhan begitu saja

"ah, jinja ? ku pikir kau kaya. Kalau hanya mengandalkan beasiswa kau tidak akan bisa masuk ke sekolah ini begitu saja dan langsung masuk kelas unggulan. Kau pasti kaya"

"benarkah ? setauku orang tua ku biasa saja" ujar luhan santai dan menikmati kembali susunya yang sudah mulai habis itu.

'**_tidak mungkin kalau orang ini orang miskin, bahkan kalau saja dia dapat beasiswa seharusnya dia berada di kelas biasa khusus orang tidak mampu. Itu tidak mungkin'_** batin pria itu penuh tanya "ah, kau dari cina kan ? kau punya keluarga di korea ?"

"hm, iya aku dari cina. Dan satu satunya keluarga ku ya kakakku kenapa ?" tutur luhan yang sedikit malas menyebutkan kata 'kakakku' ya you know lah

"hm, siapa namanya ?"

"Park Chanyeol, kenapa ?"

"wah, sudah ku duga. Kau tidak tau dia itu siapa ?"

"memangnya kenapa ? setau ku dia itu hanya seorang pengangguran yang kerjanya hanya tidur dan berkencan dengan pacar simpananya" tambah luhan acuh dia sungguh tidak mau tau pekerjaan kakaknya yang punya pikiran mesum itu, membayangkannya saja dia tidak mau -

"hey ayolah, kau benar benar tidak tau kakak mu seorang bisnisman muda terkaya saat ini ?"

**BRUsshHHHH**

Seketika luhan pun menyemburkan minumannya dan terbatuk batuk mendengar penuturan pria di sampingnya ini, bagaimana bisa pria seperti itu bisa jadi orang kaya ? ya walaupun dia juga heran darimana orang itu bisa membeli apartement mewah, mobil mewah dan selalu punya uang walau dia tidak terlihat bekerja dan kerjanya hanya berkunjung ke bar, tidur dengan pria itu dan hal menjijikan lainnya.

"a-apa ?" tanya luhan tak percaya

"wah wah, ternyata kau benar benar tidak tau. Begini, kakakmu itu adalah seorang pebisnis muda yang bekerja di belakang layar, dia tidak terlihat bekerja dan seorang jutawan dari luar. Tetapi uangnya terus mengalir di buku rekening banknya. Kau tau ? Sebulan dia bisa mendapatkan keuntungan hampir 100jt dolar lebih dari pekerjaanya itu" jelas pria itu pada luhan yang memasang wajah heran akut

"dia gigolo ?" jwab luhan polos

**HENING...**

**1**

**2**

**3**

"bwahahaha" seketika suara tawa pun mengelegar dan pria itu pun tertawa sampai terpingkal pingkal dengan respon luhan, dia ini benar benar polos dan lugu atau ..? haha "bukan. Dia itu bekerja dengan program afiliasi di internet dan mempublikasikan barang barang dengan harga nego dengan kualitas terbaik dari beberapa rekan kerjanya, selain itu dia juga menggunakan banyak peluang bisnis di internet dan berhasil meraup keuntungan dari beberapa situs yang dia buat untuk tujuan komersilnya sendiri dia bahkan sudah bisa mengumpulkan uang sendiri ketika dia masih di bangku sekolah pertama kelas 1. Dia juga punya kantor tersendiri di pusat kota seoul dan semua orang tau gedung megah tersebut dilihat dari arsitektur tinggi, fasilitas dan lainnya yang di taksir menghabiskan uang ratusan juta dolar dalam pembangunannya dia bilang dalam interview bahwa dia mendirikan kantor sendiri agar menjadi penanda bahawa dia benar benar ada dan di kenal di dunia nyata. Bisa di bilang dengan kata lain itu adalah alibinya" papar pria itu panjang lebar

"oh, kenapa dia tidak pernah bilang pada ku ?"

"haha, kau ini lucu ya" pria itu pun mengacak rambut luhan gemas baru pertama kali dia bertemu orang yang sangat lucu seperti pria manis dan cantik di hadapannya ini, eh ? pria cantik ? huh lupakan.

"apa ?" luhan pun membenarkan rambutnya yang acak acakan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata pria berkulit tan itu, rasanya dia ingin sekali mencicipi bibir nya yang menggoda itu. Dan seketika ide menarik muncul dari kepalanya

"oya, aku juga ingin belajar memotret dari mu apa kau bisa mengajariku ?" ujar pria berkulit tan itu

"boleh saja, tapi kau harus bawa kamera mu sendiri"

"ah, tentu saja" ujar pria itu penuh kemenangan

"tapi, ada syaratnya"

"apa itu ?" seketika pria itu mengerutkan dahinya heran

"kau harus membawaku ke tempat tempat menarik di korea bagaimana ?" ujar luhan di barengi senyuman yang terukir indah di bibir tipisnya itu

"ah, i-itu"

"ya sudah kalau tidak mau cari yang lain sanah" ujar luhan santai sambil beranjak dari duduknya bermaksud meninggalkan pria berkulit tan itu

"eh eh, tunggu dulu" ujar pria itu sambil menahan tangan kiri luhan "Em baiklah akan ku ajak kau keliling korea jika perlu tapi kau ajari aku "

"benarkah ? oke deal" ujar luhan yang sudah menghadap padanya dengan tatapan penuh kegembiraan

"deal" mereka pun saling berjabatan tangan tanda kesepakatan

**DEG DEG DEG**

'apa ini ? perasaan apa ? kenapa aku merasa damai melihatnya tersenyum gembira seperti ini ?' batin pria itu bingung dengan jantungnya yang berdetak tidak karuan itu

"kapan kita mulai belajar ?" seketika pertanyaan luhan membuyarkan lamunan pria itu

"hm,besok bagaimana ? kebetulan besok aku free , aku juga punya kamera di rumah kalau tidak salah atau kalau tidak, aku bisa meminjam punya teman ku besok"

"haha tidak modal sekali kau meminjam punya orang" goda luhan dengan senyum meremehkan

"yang pentingkan aku punya" balas pria itu

"iya iya arraseo"

"oke ayo kita ke kelas sebentar lagi bel istirahat selesai" pria itu pun bangkit dari duduknya dan merangkul pundak luhan lalu berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka.

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

**TENG TENG TENG**

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran hari itu pun sudah berbunyi seluruh murid The School of St. BWCW high school, south korea pun keluar dari kelasnya dan menuju lapangan parkir sekolah.

"oya, rumah mu dimana biar ku antar" ujar seorang pria yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan seorang pria yang lebih pendek beberapa centi dari nya (luhan) sambil merangkul pundaknya.

"tidak usah, kakak ku akan menjemput" ujarnya sedikit tidak bersemangat

"yah, padahal aku ingin lebih lama bersama mu" ujarnya tidak sadar

"he ?" ujar luhan heran dan langsung menatap pria itu

"ah, bukan apa apa hehe" pria itu pun hanya tersenyum bodoh akan perkataan konyolnya sendiri.

Dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah tiang listrik (maaf XD) sedang di cumbu oleh 2 orang wanita dengan pakaian sexy dan ketat, membuat luhan yang melihatnya ingin muntah namun dia tahan karena ini tempat umum. Setelah di kerjai orang itu, sekarang matanya yang polos itu harus melihat pemandangan yang errr bayangkan saja siapa yang berani bermesraan terang terangan di area sekolah ? dia sudah gila.

"ah, itu kakakmu ?"

"hm" ujar luhan berat untuk mengakuinya

"aku pergi dulu, besok kita bertemu lagi" ujar luhan yang berjalan mendahului pria itu dengan langkah yang malas

"eh, tunggu sebentar" ujar pria itu dan sedikit berlari menghampiri luhan

"apa ?" luhan pun membalikan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengannya

"pinjam ponsel mu" ujarnya sambil menadahkan tangannya

"eh ? untuk apa ?" tanya luhan bingung dan meraih ponselnya di saku belakang celananya

"palli ah ?" ujar pria itu tidak sabar dan ketika luhan memberikan ponselnya pria itu langsung menyambar ponsel itu dan langsung mentouch sesuatu di ponsel milik luhan, sang pemilik ponsel hanya bisa menatap bingung pada orang itu.

"ini, sampai bertemu besok" cengiran pun keluar dan dengan cepat dia berjalan meninggalkan luhan setelah mengambalikan ponselnya.

"aneh orang itu" ujar luhan melanjutkan langkahnya namun baru beberapa langkah ponselnya sudah berdering.

**_One messed calling_**

**_KAI_**

'he ? sejak kapan ada nama bocah itu ada di ponsel ku ?' batin luhan sambil mengecek ponselnya

**_Drrttt drrttt_**

**_One message_**

**_'ini nomor ku sudah ku save kan untuk mu haha, aku akan menghubungi mu dan mungkin akan bertanya tanya soal kamera yang akan ku bawa besok agar tidak mengganggu acara belajarku dengan kendala ini itu karena ketidaktahuan ku terhadap kamera, sampai jumpa besok'_**

"jadi dia meminjam ponselku untuk mensave ? dan meminta no ponselku secara diam diam ? – dasar bocah hitam" gerutu luhan, namun beberapa detik kemudia tersenyum lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil sport hitam itu.

"ah kau sudah keluar ?" ujar chanyeol si tiang listrik itu dengan santai /eh XD

"hm" ujar luhan yang langsung masuk kedalam mobilnya

"dasar bocah itu" chanyeol pun memasuki mobilnya di ikuti 2 wanita tadi

"ya!, suruh siapa mereka ikut ? turunkan!"

**BRUMMM BRUMMMMM CKITTTTTTTTTT**

Atas perintah sang adik chanyeol pun menurunkan wanita tadi dan saat ini dia sedang melaju membelah jalanan dan ke-2 wanita itu sepertinya tidak akan berhenti untuk mengutuk luhan dengan umpatan umpatanya.

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

"aku lapar kita makan dulu" ujar chanyeol memecah keheningan, bayangkan saja di sepanjang perjalanan menuju apartement mereka tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang di lontarkan oleh keduanya.

"makan di rumah saja" ujar luhan malas

"eh ? huh, baiklah tapi kau antar aku untuk membeli bahan makanannya" ujar chanyeol sambil melirik kearah adiknya yang sedang merengut

"hm" dan luhan pun hanya mengangguk

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

"siapa yang masak ?" ujar luhan yang memandang belanjaan yang baru saja di beli oleh kakaknya itu di bagasi mobil

"tenang" ujarnya dengan senyuman membanggakan miliknya dan hanya di balas tatapan meremehkan oleh luhan.

"ayo masuk" ujar chanyeol menutup bagasi mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam mobil di ikuti luhan.

Langit sudah berubah warna menjadi hitam gelap, berbagai benda langit di malam hari pun mulai menggantikan posisi benda langit di siang hari. Mereka bertebaran di luasnya langit malam dan membuat langit terkesan sangat indah. Malam hari di kota seoul sangat ramai dengan banyaknya lampu lampu dari gedung gedung pencakar langit dan lampu jalan menghiasi malam malam seperti biasanya, sangat ramai dan ... mengagumkan.

Terlihat sebuah mobil sport hitam melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju sebuah tempat yang jauh dari pusat kota namun masih terlihat ramai. Mobil itu pun berhenti di gang yang tidak terlalu sempit dan di himpit oleh bangunan bangunan yang lumayan tinggi tepat di sebuah gedung yang bertuliskan merk sebuah produk makanan.

"kau tunggu disini sebentar" ujar chanyeol lalu keluar dari mobilnya menuju tempat itu.

"huh, dia benar benar kelaparan ?" ujar luhan sebari memperhatikan plang di depan tempat itu setelah dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya juga.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri tempat itu mencari sebuah ruangan terselubung di tempat ini, kaki panjangnya pun sampai di sebuah ruangan lalu dia membukanya dan masuk kedalam sana mencari apa yang dia tuju di sini, disini adalah bar dengan ornamen dan arsitektur khas dari kayu yang terkesan sangat klasik dan elegan.

"itu dia" ujar seorang pria yang menunggu kedatangan chanyeol bersama seseorang yang berpakaian formal dengan tinggi hampir sama dengan chanyeol tetapi lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya dan sedang menikmati secangkir anggur.

"hai bro what's up ?" ujar pria itu sembari memberikan salaman persahabatan khas mereka dan mempersilahkan nya untuk duduk bersama mereka.

"jadi, ini ?" ujar chanyeol menatap pria itu lalu menatap pria satunya yang berpakaian formal dengan rambut blondenya.

"ah, kenalkan ini tuan wu"

"nama ku wu yifan kau hanya perlu memanggil ku kris" ujar pria berambut blonde itu yang di ketahui namanya adalah kris sembari mengulurkan tangannya

"chanyeol park chanyeol" ujar chanyeol menjabat tangan tuan muda kita itu.

"dia ini perlu sekali jasa mu bro, dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan mu dari jauh jauh hari untuk berbicara langsung dengan mu soal ini" papar temannya itu.

"ah, lalu apa yang perlu aku bantu ?"

"begini" ujar kris sembari menaruh gelas anggurnya setelah meminumnya sedikit "aku ada sebuah barang, aku ingin kau memasarkannya tetapi kau harus merahasiakan yang bersifat pribadinya kau hanya perlu memasang informasi yang pentingnya saja, bagaimana ?" tambahnya

"oh, kalau tidak salah kau adalah pimpinan di wu corp benar ? wu corp adalah sebuah perusahaan yang bekerja sebagai produsen chip memori, dan alat electronic terbesar di korea selatan dengan omzet milyaran setiap tahunya. Tetapi... itu hanya kedokkan ?" selidik chanyeol, tentu saja dia tau apa saja latar belakang clientnya sekaligus rekan kerjanya karena dia sangat teliti dan cerdik dalam hal semacam itu.

"hm, " kris hanya menampilkan smirknya yang khas mendengar pemaparan pria di depannya ini

"sebenarnya kau juga bekerja di black market tuan kris, benar bukan ? kau adalah pemasok barang barang ilegal yang di tentang keras oleh negara untuk masuk ke korea selatan, mulai dari ganja dan barang haram lainnya sampai senjata paling mematikan dan paling baru yang di pasarkan di black market dan seharusnya tidak di perjual belikan di negara ini" tambah chanyeol dengan penuh penekanan

"he ? ya sepertinya kau bukan orang biasa seperti dugaan ku. Kau benar dan aku mau kau memasarkan barang ku" ujarnya santai seolah olah dia benar benar bertangan dingin

"itu mudah, tetapi kau harus menanda tangani perjanjian"

"untuk apa ?"

"ini terlalu beresiko jika ketahuan pihak yang berwajib, aku tidak akan mengambil resiko yang besar ini jika jaminannya" ujar chanyeol yang mulai serius dengan negosiasi ini

"aku suka cara mu, baiklah asal kau pasarkan barang ini kau akan ku berikan dana konpensasi yang setimpal" ujar kris dengan senyuman khasnya itu

"tidak usah seperti itu tuan wu, teman ku ini merupakan pemasar yang sangat handal bahkan harga yang pokok di jual ketika berada di tangannya akan naik berkali kali lipat dari yang bisa anda bayangkan jadi dia hanya butuh dana pemasukan sekitar 40% dari uang yang akan anda terima, bagaimana ?" jelas teman chanyeol

"hm..." kris mengereyitkan dahinya 'sepertinya orang ini benar benar penegosiasi yang handal ya apa boleh buat aku butuh jasanya saat ini' batin kris mempertimbangkan "baiklah"

"silahkan tanda tangani ini dan dalam jangka waktu 3 hari produk anda akan berhasil terjual dengan harga fantastik" ujar teman chanyeol sembari menyodorkan secarik kertas dan di tanda tangani oleh kris dan chanyeol sebagai hitam di atas putih lalu berjabatan tangan tanda kerjasama mereka sah.

.

.

"yeah jekpot" ujar seorang pria yang sedang asik bermain permainan yang dapat menghasilkan uang di tempat itu dan di kelilingi oleh para pengunjung disana yang bersorak dan keheranan bagaimana bisa seorang anak kecil bisa sangat mulus mendapatkan uang dari mesin mesin poker itu. Ya ternyata tempat yang di datangi prak bersaudara ini adalah sebuah tempat dengan kedok sebuah tempat bertuliskan produk makanan terkemuka di seoul tetapi ketika masuk kedalamnya kau akan melihat deretan mesin mesin penghasil uang dengan mudah di sini ya tempat judi yang sangat terkenal di korea ini bahkan sangat terlihat biasa dari luar namun luar biasa di dalam, di sini bukan hanya mesin judi dan lainnya juga ada pub, dan beberapa kamar yang di sewakan untuk keperluan mereka.

"woah, dia menang lagi" ujar salah satu di antara mereka yang terkagum kagum melihat tangan tangan lihainya menguras permaian itu dan pria itu sebut saja luhan siapa lagi kalau bukan dia hanya tersenyum dan tertawa atas kepuasan yang dia dapat di sini, tidak sia sia dia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam sini.

Tak lama chanyeol dan 2 rekan barunya itu pun keluar dari bar tadi dan melihat keributan di salah satu mesin poker itu.

"aishh, bocah itu" ujar chanyeol yang tau itu adalah ulah adiknya yang selalu seenak jidatnya sendiri lalu menghampirinya.

"siapa itu ?" tanya kris pada pria yang sekaligus teman chanyeol

"ah itu adiknya kalau tidak salah, namanya park luhan atau bisa di panggil luhan dia baru datang ke korea beberapa hari yang lalu" jelas orang itu, dan kris terus memperhatikan mereka, dimana sang adik luhan sedang di marahi kakaknya dan ... hey tunggu sepertinya kris mengenal wajah itu. BINGGO dia adalah orang yang dia cari selama ini 'luhan ya, menarik' ujarnya dalam hati dan tak terasa smirknya terlukis di bibirnya dan menatap kepergian mereka dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

"kau ini bodoh atau apa ? sudah ku bilang untuk tunggu kan ?" marah chanyeol dalam mobilnya menuju apartemennya

"aku bosan, kau lama makanya aku berniat masuk dan menyuruhmu cepat pulang. Tetapi aku malah melihat mesin mesin judi itu ya aku main saja lagi pula kau tidak ada di sana" papar luhan polos begitu saja

'tentu saja kau tidak akan menemukan ku di sana bodoh aku akan ada di bar –' umpat chanyeol dalam hati "sudah lain kali jangan lagi, apa lagi kau masih memakai seragam bagaimana kalau kau ketauan dan di hukum oleh pihak sekolah karena seorang muridnya bermain di tempat yang tidak seharusnya" omel nya dan hanya di abaikan oleh luhan

"iya iya"

"iya iya, kau dengar tidak sih ?" tanya chanyeol yang melirik ke arah luhan yang sedang menggunakan headsetnya, dasar adik kurang ajar XD "huh, kau ini" chanyeol pun kembali fokus terhadap jalannya dan melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan maksimum

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

**TAKK TAKKK TAKK**

Sekarang kedua kakak beradik itu sedang bergelut dengan bahan bahan di dapurnya, mereka dengan coolnya mulai memasak satu persatu menu makan malam mereka. Sang kaka bertugas untuk memasak, dan sang adik bertugas untuk memotong, membersihkan dan lainnya, mereka terlihat sangat akur kali ini. Walau pun luhan sempat menolak membantunya memasak tapi seperti biasa kakaknya selalu tau cara untuk membuat nya menurutinya. Dengan suasana yang seperti ini dan dengan style mereka masing masing yang sedang menunjukan keahlian mereka untuk membuat suatu masakan siapa pun yang melihatnya pasti akan terkagum kagum dan terpesona dengan kedua kakak beradik ini.

"nah selesai" ujar chanyeol melihat hasil masakannya dan adiknya yang sudah tertata rapih di atas meja makan

"huh, kurasa lebih baik kita beli makanan di luar tadi"

"sudah ayo makan"

TING NONG TING NONG

"hm, "

"buka pintunya, itu akan sangat berisik jika kau mendiamkannya"

"iya" chanyeol pun berjalan menuju pintu apartemen dan membuaka pintu itu, terlihat sesosok namja manis yang sangat di kenal chanyeol berada di balik pintu itu.

"eh ? ada kau kemari ?"

"boleh aku menginap di rumah mu ?" ujar namja manis itu yang sebut saja baekhyun

"ah boleh, silahkan masuk"

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam apartemen itu dan menutup pintunya tentunya.

"ayo makan malam bersama"

"ah, mian rupanya waktuku datang tidak tepat ya ?" ujar baekhyun menyesal karena mengganggu acara makan malam mereka

"ah, anio. Makan bersama saja tidak masalah kan ?" ujar luhan yang sudah duduk di meja makan

"hm, baiklah"

Mereka pun ikut duduk di meja makan dan memulai acara makan malam mereka.

"oh ya baekhyun kau tidur di kamar luhan ya"

**UHUKKKK**

Seketika pernyataan itu membuat luhan tersedak makannanya sendiri dan buru buru untuk minum

"ckckck" chanyeol hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala melihat kelakuan adiknya

"kenapa harus aku ? kamar mu kan lebih luas" bela luhan setelah dirasa cukup tenang

"kau mau tidur mu tidak nyenyak dan bangun kesiangan ?" tanya chanyeol dan langsung di tanggapi dengan gelengan oleh sang adik "kalau begitu kau sekamar dengan baekhyun" tambah chanyeol dan tidak bisa di elak oleh luhan walau dia tidak tau maksud kakaknya barusan yang bilang tidak bisa tidur semalaman ? **'apa sebenarnya maksud dari si tiang ini ?' **ujar luhan dalam hati

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

**CKLEKKK**

"ini kamar ku, ya walau tidak seluas kamar nya ini lumayan lah untuk kita berdua" ujar luhan yang sampai di kamarnya setelah makan malamnya dan langsung menidurkan dirinya di atas kasunya yang empuk itu.

"hm, tak masalah ini sudah lebih dari cukup . gomawo" ujar baekhyun sambil tersenyum pada luhan dan di balas anggukan olehnya.

"oya kau suka photo photo ya ? kau photographer ? kameranya keren" tanyanya berturut turut sambil hendak menyentuh kamera milik luhan yang di simpan di atas meja belajarnya

"jangan sentuh" perintah luhan dan baekhyun langsung menjauhkan tangannya dari kamera kesayangan luhan

"kenapa ?"

"itu sangat berharga tidak boleh lecet sedikit pun" ujar luhan dan di angguki oleh baekhyun yang ikut membaringkan tubuhnya di samping luhan.

DRRRTTT DRTTT DRRTTTT

"hm, ne yoboseo" luhan pun mengangkat tlpnya

"ini aku kai"

"ah ada apa ? ada masalah dengan kameranya ?"

"ah ani, aku hanya mau bilang kalau besok kau harus menyiapkan banyak memori card karena kita akan berburu pemandangan yang sangat menarik"

"ah jinjja ?"

"ya makanya aku memberitahu mu"

"ah, itu pasti akan aku lakukan tanpa kau suruh. Pokonya besok kau ajak aku ke tempat yang menarik itu saja"

"ah, ya ya aku mengerti. Kalau begitu selamat malam sampai jumpa besok"

"ah"

Luhan pun menutup tlpnya dan kembali menaruh ponselnya di meja nakas dan membaringkan tubuhnya lagi.

"siapa dia ? apa dia pacarmu ?"

"mwo?" luhan pun mendudukan dirinya dan menatap kaget pada baekhyun

"kenapa ?"

"d-dia bukan pacarku, dia itu pria dan dia itu temanku" elak luhan

"ya siapa tau saja"

"sudah, tidurlah" ujar luhan dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya kali ini dia benar benar tidur dia sudah tidak sabar untuk hari besok.

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

"ah, luhan... hari ini kau sekolah sendiri" ujar chanyeol yang sedang meminum secangkir kopi hangat buatan baekhyun

"eh ? kenapa ?" ujar luhan bingung dan duduk di meja makan lalu mengambil roti panggang yang sudah tersedia di sana dan mengolesinya dengan selai strawberry

"aku ada kerjaan yang tidak bisa di tinggalkan"

"huh, iya" ujarnya sambil memakan rotinya

"ini" ujar chanyeol sambil menaruh kartu sim, dan surat surat lainnya berserta kunci mobil di atas meja makan

"ini apa ?"

"kau bisa menyetirkan ? pakai mobil yang ada di parkiran lantai satu, dia ada di pojok kiri lapangan parkir itu buka saja garasinya dengan menekan tombol alarm itu." Jelas chanyeol yang asik dengan ipadnya

"tumben sekali" ujar luhan sangat pelan lalu kembali melahap sarapannya sedangkan sang kakak melirik sebentar ke arah baekhyun yang sedang menyiapkan makanan pesanan chanyeol mungkin dan tersenyum padanya lalu di balas dengan anggukan dan senyuman oleh baekhyun.

.

.

.

"dia bilang lantai satu dan di pojok kiri ada garasi" ujar luhan yang sekarang berada di lapangan parkir lantai satu apartemen, dia sedang mencari mobil yang di maksud kakaknya itu. Tetapi setelah beberapa menit mencari mobil yg di maksud itu tidak kunjung ketemu juga.

"huh, dimana sih dia ?" ujar luhan frustasi 15 menit lagi bahkan dia harus sampai di sekolah sebelum masalah menimpanya. "huh, percuma nanti aku terlambat mending aku naik bus saja" ujar luhan dan berniat keluar dari parkiran itu namun matanya menemukan apa yang dia cari.

"apa ini ?" ujar luhan, dia pun menekan tombol alarm yang menggantung di kunci mobil itu dan beberapa detik kemudian garasi itu terbuka sendiri lalu munculah sebuah mobil sport berwarna biru tua mengkilat dari mobil lamborghini type terbaru itu, luhan hanya menatapnya tidak percaya dan beberapa detik berikutnya dia tersenyum lalu segera masuk ke dalam mobil barunya dan menjalankannya menuju sekolahnya sebelum waktunya habis dan harus berurusan dengan komisi kedisiplinan di sana, katanya komisi kedisiplinan BWCW high school sangat galak.

Di tempat parkir yang sama sang kakak chanyeol melihat kepergian adiknya yang senang dengan hadiah kencannya , eh ? kencan ? kau ingat scene dimana baekhyun bertanya tentang siapa yang menelponnya semalam ? ya baekhyun memberitahukan kepada kekasihnya chanyeol bahwa hari ini adiknya akan berkencan dengan seseorang sang kakak pun memberikan hadiah mobil untuk kencan pertamannya. Sungguh sangat pengertian ya XD

"apa itu bagus ?" ujar chanyeol yang sedang berada di dalam mobilnya dengan baekhyun yang sedang bermanja di dada bidang chanyeol

"hm, itu lumayan" ujar baekhyun sambil mendongakan kepalanya melihat wajah tamvan chanyeol

"kau sangat peduli padanya baekie sayang" ujar chanyeol yang mendaratkan kecupan di bibir mungil nan menggoda kekasihnya itu, namun kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan lumatan dan berubah menjadi ciuman ganas di pagi hari, tinggal mereka yang sedang bercinta di pagi hari di dalam mobilnya kita kembali kepada luhan saja.

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

"ah, mianhae luhan ah aku terlambat" ujar pria tan yang berlari menuju parkiran dimana luhan sudah menunggu disana, ya sebut dia kai

"kau ini darimana memangnya ?" ujar luhan yang asik memainkan ponselnya dan meminum bubbletea di tangan yang satunya.

"aku baru saja di panggil guru kim tadi tadi aku terlambat"

"ya sudah" ujar luhan sambil menyimpan ponselnya di saku belakang celananya dan meminum bubbleteanya dari sedotannya dan betapa imutnya dia ketika menghisap bubbletea itu membuat kai kesusahan untuk menelan ludah

"hey, kau baik baik saja ? ayo pergi nanti keburu sore" ujar luhan membuyarkan lamunan kai " ini " luhan pun melemparkan kunci mobilnya kepada kai dan sukses di tangkap oleh kai

"apa ?" tanyanya bingung

"kau yang menyetir" luhan pun masuk kedalam mobilnya di susul kai"

.

.

.

CKLIKKK CKLIKKK CKLIKKK

Dua orang pria sedang asik mengabadikan indahnya pemandangan di sini, ya luhan dan kai sekarang sedang berada di jeju island setelah mereka menghabiskan beberapa pelajaran yang membosankan di sekolah mereka, dan sekarang pemandangan ini sangat membuat luhan fit kembali dan tak henti hentinya mengambil photo dan mengembangkan senyumnya sedangkan kai hanya memperhatikannya dengan tersenyum penuh arti.

"ya! Aku kan membawa mu kesini untuk mengajariku memotret bukan malah mengantarmu traveling kau lupa ?" ujar kai dan luhan langsung menghentikan acara photo photonya dan menghampiri kai dengan cengengesannya, astaga kai bisa gila kalau terus melihat pria manis ini tersenyum padanya.

"maaf kai, aku terlalu asik karena pemandangannya sangat bagus" ujar luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum polos kepada kai

"iya iya, sekarang ajari aku" ujar kai menyodorkan kamera nya

"hm, sini aku seting dulu kameranya" luhan pun mengambil kamera itu lalu menyetingnya "nah coba lah" ujar luhan mengembalikan kamera kai yang sudah dia seting

"..." kai hanya menerima kamera itu dan melihatnya saja membuat luhan keanehan

"hey, kamera itu mau di gunakan bukan kau lihat"

"kau lupa ? aku tidak bisa menggunakannya"

**LOADING...**

"bwahahahaha kau lucu kai hahaha" tawa pun menggelegar saat itu, luhan tidak habis pikir kalau kai benar benar tidak bisa memakai kamera slr.

"terus saja tertawakan" ujar kai memasang tampang yang kesal

"ahahah, baiklah begini caranya" luhan pun menunjuka kameranya sebagai semple dan mengajarkannya mengatur fokus, pencerahan dan mengambil photo yang HQ "bagaimana kau mengerti ?" ujar luhan setelah memperaktekan cara caranya

"ah, aku tidak mengerti" ujar kai tidak bersemangat

"he ? huhhh baiklah, kemari" luhan pun berdiri di belakang kai lalu memposisikan kamera slr dan tangan kai di tuntung dengan tangannya dari belakang.

**DEGGG DEGGG**

'astaga perasaan ini lagi' ujar kai dalam hati

"cari objeknya misal ini, lalu atur fokusnya" ujar luhan sambil mengatur fokus lensanya menuntun tangan kai di bawah tangannya.

"kau sudah merasa fokusnya pas ?"

"ah, n-ne" ujar kai gugup, bayangkan saja luhan berada di belakannya posisinya sangat dekat dan dadanya dengan punggu kai menempel lalu luhan meraih tangan kai dalam genggamannya dan mengarahkan tangan itu pada setiap printah yang keluar dari mulutnya, oh betapa sexynya suara luhan yang terdengar di telinga kananya.

"tekan tombolnya"

CKLIKKKK

"nah bagaimana ?" ujar luhan kembali ke hadapan kai yang sedang melihat hasil jepretannya sendiri.

"lumayan" ujar kai sambil tersenyum melihat layar priview di kameranya

"kalau begitu ayo coba di tempat lain lagi" ujar luhan dan di angguki kai, mereka pun kembali melajukan mobil mereka menuju tempat berikutnya, karena keasikan memotret mereka pun tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah memotret dari sore sampai malam hari seperti sekarang ini, dan karena mereka sangat lelah akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk berhenti di tepian sungai han yang terdapat air mancur raksaksa yg menembakan 190 ton air/menitnya dan di malam hari air mancur ini menjadi sangat indah karena hampir 10.000 LED nozel di setiap sisi jembatannya membuat efek warna terhadap air mancur tersebut dan air mancur itu juga selalu bergerak dan menciptakan gerakan gerakan air mancur yang indah membuat pemandangan ini sangat sayang untuk tidak di abadikan.

"ini" ujar kai menghampiri luhan yang sedang mengabadikan pemandangan air mancur tersebut, dan memberikan luhan sekaleng minuman dan makanan yang hangat.

"ah gomawo" ujar luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengalungkan kameranya di leher putihnya itu, kai pun memperhatikan setiap gerakan luhan dan betapa sexynya dia ketika menenggak minuman kaleng itu dengan jakunnya yang bergerak gerak ah dia sangat iri dengan bibir kaleng itu yang bisa menyentuhnya dan bahkan sangat ah.. kenapa pikiran itu muncul lagi ?

"nanti ku antar kau pulang" ujar luhan sambil menikmati makanan yang di kai tadi, mereka sedang duduk di tepian sungai han dan memandang kagum pemandangan yang di suguhkan di mata mereka.

"tidak usah, mobil ku sudah ada. Atau kau mau aku antar pulang ?"

"hm, tidak usah kalau begitu pulang masing masing saja"

"hm, baiklah" ujar kai sambil memperhatikan wajah luhan "eh, tunggu sebentar" ujarnya dan luhan pun langsung menoleh kearahnya, kai pun mengulurkan tangannya ke wajah manis luhan, dan luhan yang melihatnya sedikit kaget. Ibu jari kai pun mengusap bibir tipis menggoda milik luhan menyingkirkan noda di sana, dalam keadaan ini membuat kai berkali kali menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"ah, kai" ujar luhan menyadarkan kai dan langsung menyingkirkan tangannya dan bersikap biasa

"hehe itu ada noda di sana" kai hanya cengengesan dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal membuat luhan terkekeh pelan melihat tingkahnya

"gomawo kai ah"

"eh ? n-ne"

Tak jauh dari tempat mereka di dalam sebuah mobil mewah sedang ada dua orang yang memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka.

"awasi dia terus, kalau ada celah kalu lakukan" ujar seseorang berambut blonde yang sedang memperhatikan layar ipadnya

"baik tuan wu" ujar sekertarisnya yang mengawasi target mereka

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

"nah, selamat malam sampai jumpa besok lu" ujar kai sambil masuk ke dalam mobilnya

"hati hati di jalan" ujar luhan dan klakson mobil itu pun berbunyi mengisyaratkan dan mobil itu pun melaju meninggalkan luhan sendiri di sana.

**DRRTTTT DRTTTT**

"hm, kakak ? ada apa ?" ujarnya sambil mengecek ponselnya yang bergetar

"ah yoboseo"

"kau dimana ? cepat pulang!"

"iya ini juga mau pulang, kau cerewet sekali"

"kalau kau tidak pulang dalam 25 menit kau akan_"

**TUTTTT TUTTTTT**

"dasar crewet, dia malah lebih terlihat seperti ibu" gerutu luhan yang mematikan line tlpnya dan memasukan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya lalu berniat memasuki mobilnya namun seseorang dengan tampilan seperti bodyguard menghentikan langkahnya dan membuatnya kaget. Luhan pun mundur beberapa langkah bermaksud melarikan diri, namun dua orang lainnya menghalangi jalannya.

"ah, sial" ujar luhan kesal, dia pun berlari nekad menerobos dua orang itu namun di hentikan oleh tangan kekar mereka

"lepaskan, aku sedang tidak mau berkelahi" ujar luhan sambil berusaha melepaskan diri, luhan pun menendang selangkangan salah satu bodyguard itu dan berhasil, dia pun melayangkan tinjunya ke arah muka orang yang satunya lalu menendang bagian perut orang itu lalu melayangkan kakinya lagi menuju wajah orang itu hingga dia jatuh tersungkur.

"hahaha, kena kau" ujar luhan penuh kemenangan namun tanpa dia sadari orang di belakangnya sudah menyiapkan sebuah jarum dan dengan hati hati dan tidak di ketahui luhan orang itu menancapkan jarum itu di bagian lehernya dan dengan seketika pandangan luhan memburam dan matanya sangat berat.

**BRUUKKK**

Tubuhnya terkulai lemas lalu dengan sigap orang itu memangkatnya dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

"aishh, kemana dia ? ini sudah jam 10.00 tapi dia belum datang juga " keluh chanyeol yang sendari tadi bolak balik kesana kesini seperti setrikaan.

"sudah lah, nanti dia juga pulang" tenang baekhyun yang duduk di sofa sambil melihat pria jangkung itu terus mondar mandir di depannya.

"tapi ini tidak biasanya baekie" ujar chanyeol gelisah "bagaimana kalau dia tersesat ? dan di bawa ke suatu tempat lalu ? arrgghhhhtttt aku bisa di bunuh ibu dan ayah kalau itu terjadi" tambahnya sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"bagaimana kalau kau menelpon nya lagi ?"

"ah, ide bagus" ujarnya lalu menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja

"ayo angkat tlpnya" ujar chanyeol cemas

"ah, yoboseo ? kau dimana ? kenapa belum pulang? Kau mau ku beri pelajaran lagi ha ?" tanya chanyeol tidak nyante

"..."

"apa ?" ujar chanyeol kaget "tidak mungkin"

TBC

Replay Review

**Samrah'Deer **

Haha iya nih si luhan itu kaya diva kayanya di perebutin XD tapi yang utamanya KAILU sama KRISHAN, dan makaseh udah mau ngefans terhura saya XD si chanyeol mah udah ada baekhyun masih aja ngembat adenya sendiri XD ini sudah di lanjut semoga suka terus review ya XD

**naya**

haha ini kelanjutannya semoga suka maaf kalau masih jauh dari bagus XD buat chanyeol dia emang diam diam menghanyutkan XD terus review oke XD

**LayChen Love Love **

Oke bahasanya capruk ya ? biasa orangnya juga capruk banget XD ini udah di coba di perbaiki semoga suka lah, buat bang chennya ntar dah tak kontak dulu ya XD terus review oke XD

**ByunnaPark**

haha ya dia itu mending ga usah ketauan umurnya XD iye si tuan cool kita itu XD ini next chapnya sudah keluar terus review oke XD

**xiaohunnie **

Haha adeh xD dia cantik tapi jago berantem dan riang gembira XD presedir black market ya ini udah di perinci dan dia itu si kris XD si sehun ? mafia ? hm, bisa di atur lah XD terus review ya ini chapnya udah di lanjut semoga suka XD

**younlaycious88 **

Haha iya noh si chanyeol kapan sembuhnya coba ? mesum terus XD ini yang utamanya KAILU sama KRISHAN yang lain iklan XD terus review ya semoga lanjutannya ini berkenan di hati XD

**cupcupcuphie12 **

Yee, Ncnya next chap XD si kris kerjanya apa udah di jelasin di atas sama bang chanyeol oke XD haha si chanyeol mah cuman maen maen aja ga sampe bikin dong tar di gampar baekhyun gawat XD haha itu tergantung req si luhan mau jadi ultimet uke atau kaga XD ini chapternya udah update terus review dan semoga sesuai dengan harapan. (silahkan mau kaporit dan polo juga XD ini free XD)


	4. Chapter 4

Title:「Love in Camera」

Author: Deathly Hollow

Genre: action, crime, romance, drama

Rating: M

Length: Chapter

_Summaryy:_

Luhan sang photographer handal

Tidak sengaja menjadi saksi sebuah transaksi yang berbahaya

Sehingga salah satu dari mereka mencari luhan

untuk memusnahkan barang bukti yang ada di tangan luhan.

Mau tak mau luhan pun terseret dalam permainan sang tersangka

Yang ternyata tertarik padanya.

Bagaimana strategi luhan untuk meloloskan diri ? karena semakin dia melawan

Dia akan semakin terseret kedalam kehidupan sang tersangka.

Repe scene Here ! NC+21 Here ! Hardcore(BDSM hard)

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

**Before in Love in camera..**

_"bagaimana kalau kau menelpon nya lagi ?"_

_ "ah, ide bagus" ujarnya lalu menyambar ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas meja_

_ "ayo angkat tlpnya.. ah, yoboseo ? kau dimana ? kenapa belum pulang? Kau mau ku beri pelajaran lagi ha ?" tanya chanyeol tidak nyante_

_ "hyung, luhan di culik. Cepat ke daerah XXX aku menunggu mu disana"_

_ "apa ? kau pasti bercanda, dimana adiku ? apa yang kau lakukan padanya ?"_

_ "aku sungguh sungguh hyung, cepat kemari nanti akan ku jelaskan"_

_ TUTTT TUTTT_

_ "tidak mungkin"_

_ "ada apa ? apa ada masalah ?"_

_ "kau tunggu di sini saja baekie, tidur lebih dahulu saja. mungkin aku akan pulang malam sekali" chanyeol pun melesat menyambar jaketnya lalu pergi dari apartemen itu, sebelumnya tak lupa dia memberikan satu kecupan di kening baekhyun sambil tersenyum._

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

"kenapa lama sekali ? huhh" terlihat seorang pria sedang gusar menatap layar ponsel yang di genggamnya, dia beberapa kali menghelan nafas karena dari ponsel itu tidak terdapat pemberitahuan tlp atau pesan dari orang yang dia tunggu. Ya ponsel itu bukanlah miliknya, tapi bukan juga satu-satunya tujuan pria itu untuk mengembalikan ponsel tersebut melainkan ingin segera memberitahukan apa yang terjadi kepada orang yg bersangkutan.

Setelah menunggu lumayan lama, sebuah mobil sport pun menghampiri pria itu dan di balik pintu mobil itu terdapat sesosok pria jangkung, dengan t-shirt hitam di balut jaket baseball berwarna dominan hitam dan celana jeans yang terkesan sangat keren, dia pun berjalan kearahnya.

"ah, hyung kau datang..."

BUGGGG

Belum sempat pria itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, sebuah tinju melayang tepat ke wajahnya membuatnya jatuh tersungkur.

"apa yang kau lakukan pada adiku ?"

"hyung, tunggu dulu aku bisa jelaskan" ujar pria itu meyakinkan pria jangkung yang sebut saja dia chanyeol.

"jelaskan apa lagi huh ?" chanyeol yang membawa amarah yang meluap luap itu pun mencengkram kerah baju kai dan bermaksud memukul nya lagi.

"luhan dibawa oleh seseorang, ketika aku kembali untuk mengembalikan ini" kai menunjukan barang yang ingin dia kembalikan kepada luhan ketika kejadian penculikan itu berlangsung.

"ini.." cengkraman di kerah baju kai pun terlepas, chanyeol sepertinya sudah agak sadar. Dia pun mengambil barang yang di tunjukan oleh kai padanya. "siapa yang melakukannya ?"

"entahlah,aku tidak tau.. tapi aku punya photonya. Tunggu sembentar... nah ini dia" kai pun menunjukan ponselnya yang terdapat photo seseorang yang dia yakini dia adalah dalang dari penculikan ini.

"kris ?"

"ha ?"

"ah, anio. Pulanglah orang tua mu pasti mencari mu ini sudah larut malam juga, soal itu aku minta maaf. Trimakasih sudah mau memberitahu ku" chanyeol pun beranjak dari sana menuju mobilnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika kai berkata sesuatu padanya.

"tunggu hyung, bolehkan aku ikut ? ini juga seharusnya jadi tanggung jawabku. Seharusnya aku mengantar luhan pulang tetapi aku malah meninggalkannya, mian hyung aku ceroboh membuat luhan di culik" pria berkulit tan itu pun membungkukkan badanya, dia sangat menyesal atas kelalaiannya.

"yah, apa boleh buat." Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak mau melibatkan anak itu, karena dia tau ini akan ssedikit ... 'berbahaya' untuk seorang anak semacam dia. Tapi... ya apa boleh buat bocah itu ssepertinya ingin melakukan hal yang lebih untuk adik semata wayangnya, chanyeol bisa melihat bahwa anak itu sepertinya tertarik pada adiknya "Telpon orang tua mu dulu" imbuhnya sambil membuka pintu mobilnya dan hanya mendapatkan tatapan kaget dari kai.

"eh ?"

"telpon mereka agar tidak mencemaskan mu, aku tidak mau di sangka penculik anak sepertimu" setelah mengatakan itu chanyeol pun masuk kedalam mobilnya, dan kai ? ya tentu saja dia harus mencernanya dulu sebelum beberapa detik setelahnya dia mengerti dan terlukis sebuah senyuman khas di bibirnya.

"hey, mau sampai kapan kau disana ? cepatlah" seru chanyeol dari dalam mobil dan kai langsung melesat masuk ke dalam mobil chanyeol, dan beberapa saat kemudian mobil itu sudah melaju menjauh dari tempat mereka tadi.

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

Langit malam hari terlihat semakin gelap bahkan benda benda langit yang berkelip bertaburan di langit pun sudah mulai tak nampak, jalanan pun mulai lenggang hanya beberapa mobil yang berlalu tak seramai sebelumnya.

Dalam sebuah mobil yang melaju cukup cepat terlihat seorang pria dengan balutan baju formalnya sedang memandang seorang pria manis yang tertidur dan bersandar di bahunya, yah lebih tepatnya lagi pria itu bukan tertidur melainkan dia di bius dan sedang di bawa ke suatu tempat yang pastinya tidak satu orang pun yang mengetahuinya .

Pria itu menatap wajah pria manis itu sangat lekat dia melihat setiap inci wajah manisnya sampai tak dia sadari sebuah senyuman tergambar di bibirnya walau tidak terlalu terlihat 'bocah ini manis juga' ujarnya dalam hati lalu kembali menatap ke arah luar jendela menikmati perjalanannya.

"eunghhh"

Tak lama sebuah lenguhan merdu yang ternyata berasal dari pria manis itu membuat kris si pria yang berada di sampingnya menoleh ke arahnya. Luhan si pria manis itu, menggeliat tidak nyaman dalam posisinya sekarang. Perlahan dia pun membuka matanya dan mulai membiasakan lesa matanya dalam menangkap cahaya yang masuk ke matanya, beberapa kali dia mengerjapkan matanya sampai akhirnya membenarkan posisi duduknya dan membelalakan matanya terkejut.

"dimana ini ?"

"di mobilku" ujar kris dengan nada datarnya

Luhan yang baru menyadari bahwa bukan hanya dia yang ada di dalam sana menengok ke arah sumber suara itu. _'sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang ini tapi dimana ?' _setelah mencoba mengingat ngingat siapa orang yang berani menculiknya itu akhirnya luhan membelalakan matanya dia tau bahwa pria di sampingnya itu seorang pria yang beberapa hari lalu dipergokinya sedang melakukan transaksi.

'gawat jangan jangan orang ini akan membunuh ku di suatu tempat lalu membuang ku ke laut dan jadi santapan hiu hiu disana, ANDWE !' batin luhan frustasi, dengan inisiatifnya sendiri dia mundur ke arah pintu mobil tanpa membelakangi pria itu yang tidak jauh darinya, yang ada di pikirannya adalah dia harus kabur walaupun dia tau betul kalau mobil ini masih melaju dan berada di jalan tol luhan tak peduli yang jelas dia bisa kabur dari sini.

"..." kris menatap luhan lekat dengan raut wajah yang setenang mungkin 'apa yang sedang di pikirkan bocah ini, kenapa dia diam saja ? apa yang ada di pikirannya ?' batin kris bertanya tanya dengan gelagat luhan yang membuatnya penasaran. Ketika berhasil meraih door lock dan bermaksud untuk membukanya tiba tiba sebuah tangan menahan tangannya yang satunya sehingga luhan terlonjak keget dan menghadap ke si pemilik tangan itu, dengan cepat kris menekan tubuh luhan ke pintu mobil itu lalu menahan kedua tangan luhan di ke dua sisi kepalanya dan mengunci pergerakannya.

"kau tidak bisa lari, urusan kita belum selesai"

"paman, kumohon lepaskan aku paman jangan membunuhku, aku belum bisa membahagiakan orang tua ku. Soal yang kemarin itu aku sunggu tidak bermaksud macam macam aku tidak sengaja, aku janji tidak akan memberitahukan itu pada siapa pun paman" ujar luhan dengan nada memelas dan memohon mohon untuk minta di lepaskan. Kris pun hanya tertegun mendengar penuturan luhan yang menurutnya hey! Bocah ini benar benar polos ya ? sebenarnya apa yang bocah ini pikirkan ?

Kris tidak melepaskan luhan begitu saja, matanya dia arahkan ke setiap inci wajah luhan 'manis' menurutnya 'apa aku harus membawa anak ini kepada lelaki itu ?' tanyanya dalam hati, dia bimbang dengan apa yang harus dia lakukan dengan bocah manis di hadapannya ini 'TIDAK ! sayang kalau bocah ini di serahkan kepada kakek tua itu, lebih baik aku memberinya sedikit pelajaran agar tidak ikut campur dengan urusan orang lain lagi. Atau...' kris pun menggantung pemikirannya dan tak lama sebuah smirk pun terlukis di bibirnya.

"paman maukan melepaskan ku ?" perkataan luhan pun membuyarkan semua fantasy kris dan kris kembali menatap wajah manis itu.

"aku akan melepaskan mu, tapi kau harus mendapatkan hukuman karena beraninya ikut campur urusan ku"

"hu-hukuman ?"

"iya hukuman, aku akan melepaskan mu jika kau mau menerima hukuman dari ku atau kau lebih suka di bunuh oleh client ku yang tempo itu ?"

Luhan hanya mengrjapkan matanya berusaha untuk mencerna perkataan kris soal hukuman itu, apa hukuman itu seperti dia harus membersihkan wc sekolah atau lapangan basket indor atau dia harus membereskan perpustakaan dan menyalin asipnya ? memikirnya saja membuat luhan sudah sangat malas.

"jadi anak yang baik maka kau akan selamat" ujar kris lalu melepaskan tangannya setelah mendapat anggukan dari luhan 'tunggu sampai kita sampai di rumah' batin kris penuh kemenangan persetan dengan si tua bangka yang pasti sedang menunggunya dan bocah ini, yang jelas dia sudah punya barang yang sangat mahal di dekatnya tidak akan dia sia siakan barang itu dan memberikannya pada orang tua semacam dia.

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

Di tempat lain tepatnya di sebuah cafe yang sembentar lagi akan tutup itu, sebuah mobil sport berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di depan pitu cafe itu dan menampakan ke dua pria tampan dari dalam mobil itu yang berjalan memasuki cafe.

"maaf, tapi kami sudah tutup" ujar salah satu waiters di sana

"aku ingin bertemu dengan bos mu aku temannya" ujar pria jangkung itu yang tak lain adalah chanyeol

"maaf, tapi bos saat ini sedang tidak mau di ganggu"

"huh ?" chanyeol menghelan nafas berat sebelum akhirnya di berjalan menuju ruangan bos cafe itu tanpa menghiraukan sang waiters yang mencoba menahannya.

BRAKKK

Pintu ruangan itu pun di buka paksa dan menampakan seorang pria yang sepertinya sedang beristirahat di kursi bossnya.

"hyung, aku butuh bantuan mu" chanyeol langsung nyelonong masuk begitu saja, dasar tidak sopan -_-

"kau tetap saja sama seperti dulu yeol, tidak sabaran, keras kepala, mau menang sendiri dan..."

"iya iya iya, mengomelnya nanti saja. Ini masalah yang lebih penting dari pada kau harus mengomel terus"

Orang yang di panggil hyung itu pun memberikan isyarat kepada bawahannya untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu, dan di angguki oleh bawahannya dan tak lupa menutup pintunya.

"jadi apa ?"

"adik ku di culik hyung"

"huh ? lalu kenapa kau malah kesini ? ini bukan kantor polisi"

"hyung aku serius"

"yayaya, baiklah. Ku harap kau benar benar serius"

"kau tau orang ini ?" chanyeol pun menyodorkan ponselnya yang terpangpang jelas photo si pelaku, orang yang di panggil hyung itu pun menatap dongsaengnya itu lalu menatap layar ponsel yang di sodorkan olehnya.

"hm, ya aku kenal"

"dimana biasanya dia menghabiskan malam ?"

"kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ?"

"dia sudah menculik adikku jadi aku ingin membawa kembali adikku"

"hm"

Hening, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan diantara mereka. Semua seperti berhenti untuk beberapa saat seakan waktu pun ikut berhenti. Sampai orang yang di panggil hyung oleh chanyeol pun membuka percakapan kembali.

"kau akan sulit menemukannya"

"wae ?" chanyeol menatap tidak percaya kepada hyungnya itu dia benar benar khawatir pada adiknya sekarang ini.

"dia tidak pernah ada di rumahnya, lagi pula dia juga lebih sering berpindah tempat dan jika kau mau kau boleh memeriksa setiap kediamannya yang tersebar di negara ini. Aku dengar dia juga tidak terlalu sering untuk menampakan dirinya di hadapan publik dan bersifat tertutup mengingat dia itu seorang pengusaha black market jelas tidak sembarangan orang bisa bertemu dengannya." Papar pria itu

"lalu aku harus bagaimana xiu hyung ?"

"hm" pria yang di panggil xiu hyung atau lebih tepatnya orang di panggil hyung itu ternyata adalah xiumin seorang pemilik cafe terkenal dan sudah membuka banyak cabang di berbagai negara dan merupakan pengusaha muda berbakat. Xiumin nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum dia akhirnya mengingat sesuatu lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari laci mejanya dan memberikannya kepada chanyeol

"hanya itu yang ku tau"

Chanyeol menatap xiumin hyungnya lalu mengambil kertas itu

"ku harap dia masih ada di sana"

"hm, gomawo hyung." Chanyeol pun langsung melesat keluar meninggalkan xiumin yang hanya bisa geleng geleng kepala, dan seolah berkata 'sejak kapan pria keras kepala dan hanya mementingkan kesenangan sendiri itu bisa sebegitu pedulinya dengan adiknya ?' bahkan sebelum adiknya datang ke korea chanyeol tidak pernah mau peduli dengan orang sekitar dan terkesan cuek terkecuali dengan baekhyun pria yang di temukan chanyeol dan menjadikannya sebagai kekasihnya, chanyeol jatuh hati pertama kalinya dengan pria manis itu dan rela meluangkan banyak waktu hanya untuk menemaninya saja.

Dan sekarang luhan yang baru datang 3 hari di korea sudah menyita banyak perhatian chanyeol kakaknya, dan perlu di ketahui bahwa chanyeol ketika berumur 15 tahun dia pergi dari keluarganya di china dan menetap di korea dengan hyungnya xiumin karena sebuah perdebatan hebat antara dia dan keluarganya. Sebelum dia sukses chanyeol tinggal di rumah xiumin dan menganggapnya sebagai hyung kandungnya sendiri walau pada dasarnya xiumin adalah seorang pria baik hati yang selalu ada di saat chanyeol butuh pertolongan seperti sahabat dekat, hingga dia mulai berpikir kritis dengan keadanya sendiri saat itu.

Bahkan dia pernah menjadi anak yang nakal di sekolahnya dan menjadi pencuri kecil dan sering mendapat teguran dari banyak orang, namun xiumin masih mempercayai nya dia berpikir kalau chanyeol hanya perlu waktu dimana dia akan mendapatkan jati dirinya sendiri maka dari itu xiumin selalu memberikan semangat padanya hingga akhirnya sekarang chanyeol menjadi mandiri dan bisa menjadi pengusaha terkaya paling muda saat ini, ya walaupun kebiasaan buruknya masih belum bisa hilang sepenuhnya dari diri pria jangkung itu. Namun xiumin sudah merasa lega dia bisa hidup mandiri di tengah tengah kerasnya hidup jaman sekarang.

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

Setelah menempuh waktu yang lumayan lama akhirnya mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu pun sampai di sebuah rumah mewah dan besar dengan halaman rumah yang luas, mobil itu berhenti tepat di pintu masuk rumah itu dan sudah di sambut oleh banyaknya buttler dan maid di sana.

"ayo keluar lah" ujar pria berambut blonde itu, sedangkan orang yang di tuju masih menatap penuh kagum dengan rumah mewah itu. 'Apakah paman ini benar benar memiliki uang dan fasilitas semewah ini dari hasil bertransaksi semacam itu ? itu pasti' batin nya bertanya sebelum akhirnya dia di tarik oleh orang itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu, sepanjang perjalanan ke kamar si pemilik rumah para maid dan buttler membungkuk memberi hormat pada pria itu dan jumlah mereka bahkan sangat banyak, sampai akhirnya pria manis itu tidak sadar kalau dia sudah berada di dalam kamar pria yang membawanya dan betapa kagumnya dengan interior mahal dan luar kamar itu.

Pria yang membawanya (kris) berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dan membuka jas dan dasi nya lalu membuka beberapa kancing teratas bajunya sehingga dada bidangnya sedikit terekspose.

Pria manis itu (luhan) hanya berdiri membeku di depan pintu sampai suara berat kris membuyarkan lamunanya.

"mau sampai kapan kau berdiri disana ?"

"a-anu"

Kris pun berjalan menuju meja nakas di pinggir tempat tidurnya dan menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelasnya yang sudah tersedia di sana lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang menatap luhan yang tertunduk, ingin sekali kris mencicipi tubuh menggoda itu tapi kris pikir kalau bermain main sebentar itu tidak masalah mungkin.

"masalah hukuman ku itu apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" tanya luhan memberanikan diri dan menatap kris yang memandangnya dengan pandangan dingin namun menusuk membuat luhan enggan melihatnya lebih lama lalu menundukan kepalanya lagi.

'hm, benar juga. Hukuman apa yang pantas untuknya ya ?' batin kris pun bertanya tanya dan meruntuki dirinya sendiri yang tidak memikirkan hukuman yang pantas untuk pria manis itu.

"apa kau ingin aku membersihkan seluruh ruangan di rumah ini ? atau membereskan perpustakan pribadi misalnya ?" tawarnya, oh ayolah dia sekarang benar benar terlihat polos masa dia sama kan hukuman itu dengan hukuman yang sering di terimanya di sekolah.

Sebuah ide akhirnya muncul di pikiran kris, dan sebuah seringai terlukis di sudut bibirnya.

"kau harus tau, di rumah ini ada 3 lantai. Setiap lantai memiliki ruangan dengan kegunaannya masing masing dan jumlahnya lebih dari 70 ruangan belum lagi ruangan untuk pada maid dan buttler yang menetap disini itu ada sekitar 30 ruangan belum lagi dengan ruangan ruangan serbaguna lainnya jumlahnya lebih dari 100 ruangan dan 1 ruangan luasnya sama dengan kamar ini itu rata-ratanya. Kau sanggup membereskannya sendiri dalam 4 jam ?" papar kris panjang lebar sambil memainkan gelas anggur di tangannya dan sesekali meminumnya.

Sedangkan luhan dia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya mendengar perkataan kris, mana mungkin dia bisa membersihkan semua ruangan itu dan hanya di beri waktu 4 jam dan SENDIRI! Ingat dia harus melakukannya SENDIRI ! hell no.

"bagaimana ?"

"apa tidak bisa yang lebih ringan lagi paman ?" ujar luhan sambil menunjukan senyum putus asanya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal menurutnya.

Kris yang mendengarnya pun hanya terkekeh, dan luhan langsung mempoutkan bibirnya dan itu terlihat err, tolong peringatkan luhan agar jangan melakukan hal itu di hadapan kris karena mungkin ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia bisa berjalan dengan benar.

"tidak ada" perkataan kris langsung menohok hati luhan dan membuatnya semakin depresi, dan kris mengatakannya dengan sangat enteng.

"mwo ? aku tidak mau kalau begitu" ujar luhan dan melipat kedua tangannya sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Kris yang mendengar penolakan dari luhan pun menatap luhan dengan padangan yg sulit di artikan dan sekali lagi kris tau apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"baiklah, siapkan dirimu. Aku akan membawa mu kepada client ku dan ku pastikan kau tidak akan bisa melihat hari esok" ujar kris dan beranjak dari duduknya menuju sebuah pintu, sebelum dia membuka knopnya suara luhan pun menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"ANDWE ! arraso arraso, aku akan membersihkannya"

Kris bersorak dalam hati, dia menang lagi kali ini. "oke, kerjakan tugasmu dan bawa ini, ketika aku memanggilmu cepat datang dan bawakan keperluanku tidak pake lama" kris pun menyodorkan sebuah alat komunikasi kepada luhan agar memudahkannya untuk berkomunikasi dengan luhan.

"iya baiklah" luhan pun menghampiri kris dan membawa benda itu lalu berniat untuk memulai hukumannya namun kris dengan ide gila lainnya pun membuat luhan menghentikan langkahnya setelah kris menahan sebelah tangannya.

"tambahan kau harus memakai baju itu" kris pun menunjuk sebuah baju di atas ranjangnya, dan dengan tidak curiga luhan pun menghampiri baju itu dan sontak membelalakan matanya lalu menatap kris dengan penuh amarah.

"pakai itu atau kau akan tau akibatnya, aku akan mandi jadi kau bisa mengganti pakaian mu disini" setelah mengatakan itu kris pun langsung menghilang di balik pintu itu, dan menyisakan luhan yang masih menatap tidak percaya pintu yang baru tertutup itu lalu memandang baju nista itu lagi.

"arrgghhhtt dia pasti sudah gila" ujar luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

Setelah 15 menit kris menghabiskan waktunya untuk menyegarkan diri dengan mandi, akhirnya dia keluar dari kamar mandi mewahnya dengan silk bathrobe di tubuhnya.

"YA! Kenapa kau belum mengganti bajunya ?"

"kau gila paman"

Luhan yang menunggu kris langsung memberikan death glare terbaiknya namun hanya di balas tatapan dingin oleh nya.

"pakai saja" kris pun menghampiri lemari pakaiannya dan membawa sepasang baju dari sana dan menggantinya di depan mata luhan. Luhan pun menutup matanya melihat kris yang akan melepas bathrobe yang dia kenakan dia tidak mau matanya di nodai lagi selain tentunya hyungnya itu yang selalu berbuat hal menyebalkan.

Tanpa di sadari luhan kini kris sudah berada di depannya dengan baju tidurnya

"kenapa ? kita sama sama pria tidak masalahkan ? kenapa kau harus menutup matamu ? seperti yeoja saja"

"mwo ? a-aku hanya tidak mau melihatnya apa itu salah ?" ujar luhan lalu memalingkan wajahnya malu

"sudah pakai itu dan cepat selesaikan"

"huh, apa boleh buat" luhan pun mengambil baju itu dan membawanya ke kamar mandi yang baru saja di pakai kris. Setelah cukup lama akhirnya luhan keluar dengan baju yang di berikan kris, kris yang sedang bergelut dengan laptop di atas tempat tidurnya reflek melihat ke arah luhan karena suara knop pintu yang di buka nya.

"lepas celananya juga" kris mengatakan itu dengan enteng dan kembali dengan lembaran lembaran kertas di tangannya luhan hanya mematung mendengar itu.

"ANDWE ! AKU TIDAK MAU" luhan pun berteriak membuat kris menghentikan kegiatannya lagi dan menatap luhan dengan tatapan menusuk.

"lepas atau mati ?" skatmate luhan tidak bisa menolak lagi dan lagi lagi kris menang dengan ide gilanya itu, luhan pun kembali kedalam kamar mandi setelah pintunya tertutup kris pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Cukup lama luhan didalam sana, kris pun akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya dan berdiri tepat di depan kamar mandinya

"sampai kapan kau akan di sana ? cepat keluar atau kau akan mati kedingan" sekali lagi perkataan kris seperti mantra bagi luhan untuk mengikuti kata kata nya dan luhan tidak bisa menolaknya, perlahan pintu itu terbuka karena tidak sabar kris menghelan nafas jengah lalu menarik pintu itu agar cepat menampakan orang di balik pintu itu. Namun kris di buat tercengang dengan pemandangan di depannya beberapa kali dia harus menelan ludahnya susah payah dan menahan hasratnya untuk segera berbuat pelecehan terhadap pria manis di hadapannya saat ini. Bayangkan saja luhan harus memakai kemeja yang dia yakini itu adalah kemeja kris, ukurannya sangat longgar hingga tangannya tertutup oleh kemeja itu karena ukurannya yang memang longgar lalu bagian atasnya menampilkan leher dan pundaknya serta dadanya yang putih bersih dan itu membuat adrenalin kris memuncak, bahkan kini luhan tidak memakai celana dan hanya memakai celana dalamnya saja yang tertutup oleh bagian bawah kemeja yang dia pakai hingga menutupi setengah paha mulusnya, menampilkan kaki mungilnya yang indah. Sungguh kini dimata kria luhan sangat indah, kris benar benar ingin memiliki tubuh itu sepenuhnya sekarang juga dan selamanya.

"a-anu pa-paman, jangan menatapku seperti itu"

"ah, iya. Cepat kerjakan tugas mu"

"tapi di rumah ini banyak sekali orang aku malu paman"

"ani, mereka sudah pergi. Rumah ini kosong sekarang, cepat bereskan dan jangan sampai ada debu sedikitpun yang tertinggal"

Kris pun kembali menmpati ranjangnya "dan waktumu di mulai dari ... sekarang" tambahnya sambil memutar stopwacht di tangannya, luhan yang mengerti walau canggung akhirnya dengan terpaksa harus melakukannya agar dia cepat pulang kerumah dan tidak mau bertemu dengan ajushi seperti kris lagi, dia berjanji akan hal itu.

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

1 jam berlalu, namun luhan baru menyelesaikan 1 ruangan dan itu benar membuatnya sangat lelah. Ternyata kris tidak bohong soal luas ruangan di rumah ini, maka dari itu luhan harus ekstra mengeluarkan tenaganya, apalagi alat yang di berikan kris terus menerus berbunyi dan itu selalu perintah dari kris untuk melakukan sesuatu untuknya baik itu membawakan makanan atau minuman dan lainnya dan itu selalu di sengaja oleh kris, dia menyuruh luhan membawa satu persatu dan tidak sekaligus dan itu membuat luhan harus naik turun tangga yang kenyataannya kamar kris ada di lantai dua.

Luhan kadang menghelan nafas dan beristirahat sebentar, keringat pun mulai membasahi badan luhan dan membuat baju yang dikenakannya basah dan kemeja itu menjadi transparan dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh luhan juga keringan di wajahnya yang turun ke arah leher dan dadanya membuatnya terlihat sexy.

DRRRTTT DRRTTT DRTTT

"huh, apa lagi ?" luhan pun yang sedang beristirahat di sofa berwarna putih itu pun menyambungkan alatnya sehingga mereka bisa saling berkomunikasi.

"ya ! apa lagi ? aku baru menyelesaikan 2 ruangan, dan ini sudah 1 jam lebih aku cape. Belum lagi kau selalu meminta yang aneh aneh dan aku harus naik turun tangga, kau tega sekali." Rengek luhan dengan sangat manja pada kris dan kris hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan luhan.

"sudah, cepat naik ke atas dan bawakan aku minuman ada di gudang wine. Cepatlah" lalu kris pun memutuskan sambungannya dan luhan menghentak hentakan kakinya ke udara sambil merengek dan sengacak rambutnya frustasi sebelum dia beranjak dari sana.

.

.

TOKKTOKK TOKK

"masuk" luhan pun masuk ke dalam kamar kris dengan wajah lelahnya lalu menaruh wine itu di meja nakas.

BRUK

Luhan menaruh botol wine itu dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan suara dentuman.

"ada yang harus aku lakukan lagi tuan muda ?" ujar luhan dengan nada di buat buat sambil tersenyum dan kembali merengut setelahnya, kris yang melihatnya sangat gemas pada mahluk di hadapannya itu.

"bawakan aku gelasnya lagi"

"MWO ? pakai gelas itu saja"

"anio, cepat ambilkan"

"paman aku cape" luhan kembali merengek dan mepoutkan bibirnya

"cepat ambilkan"

" ! aku akan kembali bekerja dan aku tidak akan pernah datang ke sini lagi sebelum pekerjaan ku selesai" luhan pun hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari kamar kris namun tangan kekar kris menarik salah satu pergelangan luhan dan menariknya kedekapan kris yang sedang bersandar di kepala ranjang, itu membuat tubuh luhan yang lebih kecil dari kris tertarik dengan mudah dan menimpa tubuh kris di bawahnya.

"paman lepaskan" luhan pun kembali akan berdiri namun tangannya yang ditarik di tahan kris dan tangan satunya memeluk tubuh luhan agar luhan tidak bisa meloloskan diri darinya.

"kau cape kan ?" luhan pun mengangguk, itu membuat kris bersorak dalam hati "kalau begitu, akan ku selesaikan hukumanmu sekarang" kris pun menarik dagu luhan dengan tangannya lalu mendekatkan nya dengan bibir luhan, tak perlu waktu lama akhirnya bibir kris dan luhan pun menyatu. Kris pun melumat bibir yang membuatnya gila itu, semakin lama lumatan itu semakin ganas dan di selangi dengan hisapan. Luhan yang masih berpikir, tidak membalas atau pun menolak lumatan kris sampai kris menggit bibir bawahnya dan membuat luhan mengerang, dalam kesempatan itu kris pun langsung memasukan lidahnya menyapa gua hangat luhan dan membuat luhan mulai bereaksi, tangannya pun mulai mendorong dada tegap kris dan memukulnya hingga akhirnya usahanya berhasil, luhan pun langsung menghapus jejak saliva di bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya sebelum akhirnya di berniat untuk pergi dari sana namun ketika akan membuka knop pintu kamar kris pintunya tidak bisa di buka.

"YA ! kenapa pintunya tidak bisa di buka, bagaimana ini ?" luhan mulai takut kalau kris akan melakukan hal buruk padanya, karena dia berani mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Sedangkan kris dengan santai beranjak dari ranjang dan menghampiri luhan yang masih berusaha untuk membuka pintu itu.

"sudahlah, ikuti perintahku dan kau akan selamat" luhan pun membalikan tubuhnya bermaksud akan memaki kris namun itu urung karena kris sudah berada di hadapannya denga jarak yang begitu dekat dan dengan cepat kris mendorong tubuh mungil luhan hingga punggungnya menabrak pintu di belakangnya lalu mengunci kedua tangannya di samping kiri dan kanan kepala luhan dan mengunci anggota tubuh lainnya dengan kakinya.

"ya! Le-lepaskan" nada suara luhan mulai bergetar dia takut sekarang dia berharap kakanya akan menolongnya sekarang.

"jadilah anak yang baik" ujar kris sambil mendekatkan wajahnya menuju telinga luhan dan membisikan sesuatu "maka aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut" tambah kris sambil meniup telinga luhan dan menjilatnya dan membuat luhan mengeliat tidak nyaman dalam kuncian tubuh besar kris, luhan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari kris namun kali ini kris tidak membuarkan luhan lepas begitu saja, karena luhan tidak bisa diam kris pun menggigit keras telinga luhan membuat luhan berteriak sakit dan mulai meneteskan krystal bening dari pelupuk matanya.

"andwe, ku mohon jangan la-lakukan inih" luhan terus memohon sambil menahan desahannya ketika kris mulai menjelajahi bagian sensitifnya. Dalam hati luhan ingin sekali menjerit memanggil nama kakanya.

'hyung, selamatkan aku hyung hikss' ucap luhan lirih dalam hatinya, dia merasa sakit yang teramat, dalam dadanya saat ini. Dia ingin berada di dekapan kakaknya walau dia juga sama sakitnya dengan kris tetapi hyungnya masih mempunyai prik kemanusiaan karena dia tau kakaknya hanya bercanda pada nya, dia ingin hyungnya mendekapnya, melindunginya dan membawanya pulang dari rumah besar ini. Luhan sungguh tidak ingin ini terjadi saat ini, dia merasa di lecehkan sekarang ini.

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

CKITTTTTT

"wae hyung ?" ujar kai yang kaget karena chanyeol menghentika mobilnya mendadak bahkan tidak ada yang menghalangi laju mobil mereka

"aku merasa adiku dalam bahaya "

Kai pun yang mendengarnya kembali menghawatirkan luhan, begitu pun chanyeol dia pun melajukan lagi mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang maksimum.

'luhan bertahanlah, tunggu hyung' ujar chanyeol dalam hati.

TBC

gimana nasib luhan ? dan apa kai sama hyungnya bakalan nyelamatin luhan tepat waktu ?

penasaran ?

ayo review yang banyak biar di lanjut di next chap XD

buat yang udah review maaf belum bisa di bales reviewnya tapi saya ucapkan banyak banyak terimakasih sudah mau review ff abal saya ini XD maaf kalau masih kurang berkenan di hati dan lama updatenye XD

review lagi oke XD tar reviewnya di bales ko tenang XD


	5. Chapter 5

Title:「Love in Camera」

Author: Deathly Hollow

Genre: action, crime, romance, drama

Rating: M

Length: Chapter

_Summaryy:_

Luhan sang photographer handal

Tidak sengaja menjadi saksi sebuah transaksi yang berbahaya

Sehingga salah satu dari mereka mencari luhan

untuk memusnahkan barang bukti yang ada di tangan luhan.

Mau tak mau luhan pun terseret dalam permainan sang tersangka

Yang ternyata tertarik padanya.

Bagaimana strategi luhan untuk meloloskan diri ? karena semakin dia melawan

Dia akan semakin terseret kedalam kehidupan sang tersangka.

Repe scene Here ! NC+21 Here !

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

**NO FLAME, **

**NO BASH CHARA, **

**NO PLAGIAT, **

**NO SILENT READERS****_._**

_Warning:_

BL (Boys Love), More Typo(S)

I Told You Before, If You Hate YAOI or IF You HATE Me,

Better If You Don't Read My Fanfiction, Okay?

IT'S YAOI! KRISHAN KAILU Other COUPLE !

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH**

**Before in Love in camera..**

**CKITTTTTT**

Mobil yang sedang melaju di jalanan itu pun menghentikan lajunya mendadak, untung keadaan jalanan tidak begitu ramai sehingga itu tidak menimbulkan kecelakaan beruntun nantinya. Terlihat dua orang di dalam mobil itu pun berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh mereka.

"wae hyung ?" ujar kai yang kaget karena chanyeol menghentika mobilnya mendadak bahkan tidak ada yang menghalangi laju mobil mereka ketika itu.

"aku merasa adiku dalam bahaya "

Mendengar perkataan sang hyung, Kai pun yang mendengarnya kembali menghawatirkan luhan, begitu pun chanyeol. mereka terdiam beberapa saat tidak ada yang memulai percakapan kala itu, sepertinya mereka sedang sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing masing, setelah beberapa lama chanyeol pun melajukan kembali mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang maksimum.

**_'luhan bertahanlah, tunggu hyung'_** ujar chanyeol dalam hati.

**「****Love in Camera」 ****© DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014**

Tubuh mungil itu terus memberontak tak kala sebuah benda yang kenyal itu terus mencumbu bibirnya yang sudah membengkak dan mengeluarkan cairan merah yang kental, kini tubuh itu sudah berada di bawah kekungan kris yang sedang menikmati aktivitasnya.

Setelah Sebelumnya luhan sempat melakukan perlawanan yang berarti dan berhasil membuat kris terjatuh di lantai akibat tendangan luhan di selangkangannya dan sebuah pukulan yang mendarat mulus di wajah tampan kris, tetapi bukannya membantu itu malah memperburuk keadaan. Kris yang mulai naik pitam atas luhan yang selalu memberontak itu pun akhirnya melakukannya dengan kasar sehingga sekarang luhan sekuat tenaga melawan kris yang mencumbunya dengan brutal dan penuh nafsu.

"akhhhh eumhhh"

Kris kembali menggigit benda kenyal dalam mulutnya agar terbuka, dengan cepat dia melesatkan lidah terlatihnya dan menyapa gua hangat milik pria kelahiran china itu. Tak mau memberikan lebih luhan pun menggigit lidah kris di dalam mulutnya dan berhasil membuat kris menghetikan ciuman paksa mereka.

"arggghhhh, sial kau" geram kris memegangi lidahnya yang mungkin sekarang sudah berdarah akibat gigitan luhan tadi

Luhan yang melihat adanya celah untuk kabur pun mulai beringsut merangkak menjauhi kris yang sibuk menggeram frustasi, "baiklah, kau yang meminta"

**BRAKK**

belum sempat luhan benar benar menjauh, kris sudah menarik tangannya dan mendorongnya kasar di atas tempat tidur king sizenya dan mengambil tali dari meja nakas yang tak jauh darinya lalu mengikat kedua lengan luhan erat bahkan terlalu erat mungkin, lalu diikatkan ke kelapa ranjang membuat pergerakan luhan dibatasi karenanya.

"le-lepas kan"

Luhan menggerakan lengannya namun terasa sangat perih karena ikatannya terlalu erat dan membuat lengan mulus itu terlihat memerah, kris pun mengambil sesuatu dari nakasnya lagi lalu mencengkram mulutnya dan mau tidak mau mulut itu harus terbuka.

"kau akan segera menikmati permainan ini, aku janji akan hal itu. Dan mulai saat ini desahkan nama ku, panggil aku Kris hyung" setelah mengatakan hal itu kris pun meminumkan benda di tangannya itu, walau luhan terus menggerakan kepalanya ke-kiri dan ke-kanan berusaha menolak, namun tangan kris yang kekar itu menghentikannya dan mencengkramnya lebih kuat bahkan meninggalkan bekas merah di dasana. Setelah cairan itu masuk seluruhnya kris pun menutum mulut luhan sehingga cairannya tidak kelur lagi dari sana, dan mau tidak mau luhan harus menelan cairan itu.

Setelah beberapa menit efek obat itu mulai bekerja, luhan mulai menggeliat tidak nyaman dan merasakan tubuhnya terasa panas.

"kau terlihat sangat sexy jika seperti itu" goda kris sambil menatap dalam mangsanya

"akhh, ke-kenapa inihh panashh se-kalihh eumm" luhan terus meracau tidak jelas merasa tubuhnya begitu dibuat menegang.

"kau merasa panas hm ?"

Luhan pun hanya bisa mengangguk sambil terus menggeliat tak jelas membuat kris sangat ingin memperkosa tubuh itu sekarang juga, keringat pun mulai membasahi tubuh luhan lagi dan membuatnya terlihat menggoda.

"apa kau ingin ini ?" kris pun mengelus selangkangan luhan membuat luhan entah mengapa seperti menginginkan elusan itu semakin dalam. "atau kau ingin seperti ini ?" tangannya pun beralih mengelus junior luhan seduktife membuat luhan makin frustasi, "lalu, bagaimana dengan ini ?" kris menyusupkan tangannya kedalam kemeja yang luhan pakai lalu menggoda tonjolan disana.

"ahhhh eumm henn tiikkanhh"

"kau yakin mau menghentikan ini hm ?" kris pun meniup telinga luhan dan memberikan jilatan di sana membuat luhan seperti tersengat dan membuatnya mau tidak mau mendesah tak menentu akibat perbuatan kris. "Sepertinya kau juga menyukainya" smirk iblis itu pun terukir di bibir kris, dengan lihai tangan satunya menggoda bagian bawah luhan dan satu lagi di gunakan untuk memilin niple dan mencubitnya bermain main dengan kedua tonjolan menggemaskan itu, mulut kris pun tidak tinggal diam memberikan service. Dijilat dan dikulum kuping itu membuat luhan mendesah tak karuan, ingin sekali ia menghentikan desahan menjijikannya namun entah apa dia menjadi sulit mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

Kris tersenyum dalam kegiatannya menghisap dan menjilat telinga sang pria manis itu. Ia tahu luhan sudah mulai teransang dengan ransangan yang dia berikan. Luhan menatap horor saat tangan Kris di bawah sana perlahan mulai memaju mundurkan tangannya membuat juniornya yang masih terbungkus celana dalamnya mulai ereksi. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia masih bisa menahan suara desahannya, jika Kris melakukan sesuatu yang ekstrim dibawah sana.

**'hyung,ku mohon cepatlah datang hyung'** batin luhan menjerit dikala jari-jari tangan Kris mulai membuka celana dalam luhan. Ingat luhan hanya menggunakan celana dalam, luhan benar benar tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya, yang dia inginkan hanyalah sebuah ajaiban, dia benar benar membutuhkan kakaknya saat ini untuk menolongnya dari pelecehan yang dilakukan kris padanya.

Junior milik luhan semakin hard karena rangsangan rangsangan itu, tubuhnya sangat menginginkan lebih namun dalam diri luhan masih berjuang untuk melawannya. Terlebih saat ini, jari-jari Kris mulai mengocok pelan junior luhan bermaksud untuk menggodanya, membuat kedua mata luhan berkaca-kaca karena merasa sesak dalam hatinya.

Saat itulah Kris mencengkram erat kejantanan luhan dan mulai mengocoknya dengan tempo beraturan biasa-sedang-dan hard. sehingga luhan pun tidak bisa menahan desahan juga erangannya lagi lebih dari ini. Pertahanannya benar benar runtuh kali ini.

"uuaaahhhh..ngghhh..hyunggg kriss hyunggg ahhh"

Kris tersenyum dalam hati akhirnya pria manis di bawahnya itu mau meneriakan namanya, dan itu sangatlah indah bagaikan sebuah melody yang sangat merdu membuatnya semakin menggila. Kris sudah tidak sabar menikmati tubuh sexy dan indah menggoda itu.

"Ngghh… he-hentikan hentikanhhh ahhh Hhaaa…" luhan mendesah tertahan dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam dan mulutnya yang berusaha ia tutup kembali. Luhan masih saja berusaha untuk bisa menahan suara erangan dan desahannya yang akan keluar, dia tidak mau memperburuk keadaan lebih dari ini.

Merasakan perlawanan dan penolakan dari luhan masih tetap di terasa. Kris pun menggigit telinga luhan kasar lalu menghisapnya, begitu seterusnya membuat telinga itu mulai mengeluarkan darah segar menyapa indra penyecap kris. namun dia tidak mau perduli soal hal itu. kris akhirnya menghentikan kocokannya pada junior luhan dan berhenti membelai niplenya yang sudah menegang. Membuat luhan bisa menghembuskan napas lega karena sentuhan-sentuhan memabukan itu akhirnya bisa berhenti.

"Keras kepala sekalih " gumam Kris pelan hampir tak terdengar. luhan membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menatap mata kris dan wajahnya dengan tatapan sayu. Sedangkan kris dia menatap luhan yang benar benar membuat libidonya meningkat hanya dengan melihat tubuh mungil nan mulus itu penuh terikat tak berdaya di bawahnya dengan keringat yg membuat kemejanya terlihat transparan mempertontonkan tunjolan menggemaskan itu di balik kemeja yang ia kenakan, wajah luhan yang sangat cantik yang penuh dengan peluh dan rambutnya pun ikut basah membuatnya terlihat sangat sexy, jangan lupakan juga dengan bibirnya yang tipis yang mengeluarkan cairan merah dan telinganya juga, membuat tontonan di hadapan seorang kris wu itu sangat engga untuk di lewatkan.

"Lepaskan aku ku mohon!" luhan memohon dengan sisa tenaganya. Kris hanya terkekeh pelan melihat permohonan luhan yang dia anggap itu sangat lucu sekali, dia benar benar ingin menjadikan bocah ini miliknya selamanya. Tanpa di sangka kris memberikan sebuah kecupan kecil dibibir luhan, kali ini bukan kecupan penuh nafsu melainkan kecupan yang sulit diartikan membuat luhan terdiam akibat tingkah pria jangkung itu, dan entah kenapa luhan merasakan ada sesuatu yg tidak beres dengan dadanya. Jantungnya terasa di pompa begitu cepat 'perasaan apa ini ?' kini pikiran luhan kembali dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan pertanyaan yang membingungkan dan membuatnya sama sekali tidak menolak atau pun menerima ciuman itu dia hanya mencoba untuk menemukan jawaban dari setiap pertanyaanya sendiri.

Kris menghentikan ciumananya, dan kembali untuk melihat wajah manis luhan yang selalu membuatnya gila itu. Entah mengapa dia merasa bahwa luhan sedang memikirkan sesuatu, namun beberapa detik berikutnya sebuah senyum terukir indah di bibirnya.

"aku tidak akan melepasmu, karena..." kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga luhan dan berbisik sesuatu "you're mine, now and forever"

Luhan yang mendengar penuturan kris hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya merasa tidak mengerti, oh ayolah apa luhan sangat polos ? -_-

Kris menenggelamkan wajahnya itu pada perpotongan leher luhan, menyesapi aroma harum tubuh luhan. Luhan merasakan terpaan napas hangat berkali-kali dari Kris yang menggelitik lehernya. Ia berusaha menjauhkan lehernya dari jangkauan kris tetapi hal yang dilakukannya itu sia-sia. Sebab, Kris terus saja mendekatkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher luhan tersebut.

Begitu harum… begitu memabukkan… begitu membuatnya kecanduan, aroma yang memabukan. Ia bahkan tidak terlalu mempedulikan penolakan dari luhan yang masih tidak mau dengan perlakuan kris itu sendiri saat ini. Yang terpenting bagi Kris sekarang adalah, bagaimana ia memberikan sebuah sentuhan yang dapat membuat luhan ketagihan.

Sedetik kemudian Kris minjilat leher putih itu dan menghisapnya meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana, dan bahkan beberapa kali kris menggigit lehernya lalu menghisapnya kuat-kuat meninggalkan bitemark, hal itu terus di lakukan sampai lehernya putih bersih kini di penuhi oleh kiss mark dan bitemark kayanya sendiri dan itu menjukan bahwa saat ini luhan hanya miliknya seorang, kalian dengan luhan hanya MILIK kris wu seorang.

"AKH! SA-SAKITTTT… aaakhhh,akhhh"

luhan menjerit kecil saat merasakan sebuah gigitan yang diberikan Kris pada lehernya lumayan keras. Rasanya sakit dan juga perih bersamaan. Luhan terus melawan dan menolak semua sentuhan yang Kris berikan agar lelaki pirang ini mau berhenti menjamah tubuhnya, luhan masih tidak mau memberikan tubuhnya begitu saja apapun yang terjadi.

Kris tersenyum simpul melihat kedua kelopak mata luhan yang terpejam erat dan mulutnya yang tertutup rapat namun sedikit bergetar. Lagi-lagi bocah ini melakukan hal yang sia-sia, pikir Kris.

Tanpa membuang waktu kris kini membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja kebesaran yang di pikirnya sangat mengganggu itu dan menampilkan tubuh halus putih tanpa cacat sedikit pun, kris mengagumi ciptaan tuhan yang satu ini begitu indah dan menggairahkan.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya menuju niple menggiurkan itu dan menjulurkan lidahnya menjilat niple itu dan menghisapnya, membuat niplenya basah karena saliva milik Kris. "Sshh… ahhh ahkkk kriss hyungh akhh…" Luhan menggeliat sangat geli dan tidak nyaman karenanya.

Setelah di rasa cukup kris pun menjilat setiap inci tubuh luhan dan meninggalkan beberapa kiss mark di tubuh putih itu sampai dia sampai di pusar luhan dan bermain main disana, menjilatnya membuat luhan kembali bergerak tidak nyaman.

kris kembali menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka, menggigit bibir itu membuatnya memekik tertahan dan melesatkan kembali lidah mahirnya hanya untuk menyapa gua hangat itu dan menyapa apa saja yang ada di dalamnya lalu menekan nekan lidah luhan membuat lidah itu saling bertautan dan saling mendorong membuat lelehan saliva yang entah milik siapa itu merembes keluar mengalir membasahi dagu luhan dan turun ke lehernya, Kris melumat bibir bawah dan bibir atas luhan penuh nafsu dan menghisap bibir itu membuat luka itu kembali terbuka dan mengeluarkan cairan merah kembali, entah mengapa setiap kali merasakan bibir _kissable_ milik luhan dia merasa ketagihan, bibir itu bagaikan sebuah ekstasi dan narkotika lainnya baginya begitu memabukan.. begitu membuatnya melayang.. begitu membuatnya tak bisa lepas dari bibir itu.

Kedua tangan luhan mulai terkepal erat meremas tali yang mengikatnya saat tangan Kris mengelus niplenya dengan gerakan tangan seductif memilinnya dan mencubitnya membuat luhan mengerang dalam ciuman panas mereka.

"eurrmmmm... mmmhhhh"

Tanpa aba-aba Kris meremas dada luhan kuat-kuat. Membuat luhan kembali mengerang namun terbungkam dengan ciuman kris membuat erangan itu tertahan. Merasa pasokan oksigen mereka semakin menipis akhirnya kris pun menghentikan ciuman mereka membuat benang saliva yang cukup panjang ketika kedua bibir itu terpisah. Luhan pun menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak banyaknya membuat dadanya naik turun dan mulutnya terbuka serta mata sayunya ditambah lagi keringat yang semakin bercucuran membuat kris kesusahan menelan ludahnya sendiri 'sexy' pikirnya.

Kris mulai menggesekan lututnya dengan junior luhan yang sudah mengeluarkan percumnya.

"Ahh… Ahh… hhaaa kriss akhhh" luhan semakin menggilat dengan sentuhan dan ransangan yang kris berikan, kris benar benar tau cara membuat luhan mengerang memanggil namanya. Sungguh sevice yang sangat baik.

Entah sejak kapan sekarang pakaian yg di pakainya sudah berserakan di lantai sehingga dirinya sudah full naked sama dengan luhan menampakan sebuah junior yang sudah mengeras, panjang dan berurat itu, luhan langsung menatap horor dengan benda di selangkangan kris itu 'astaga, apa yang akan dia lakukan, ya tuhan selamatkan aku' batinya berdoa.

"kita mulai ke inti saja bagamana ?"

"ANDWE! Kumahon jangan lakukan itu"

"aku jamin ini akan membuat mu ketagihan" smirk pun kembali terlukis dan luhan hanya bisa pasrah saat ini dia tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi dia benar benar tidak bisa lepas dari monster mesum di depannya.

Kris pun melahap junior luhan yang lebih kecil darinya memberinya service terbaik yang dia bisa, menyesapnya kuat dan mengulumnya, membuat luhan merasa sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuhnya berlomba lomba untuk keluar.

"Anghhh… KRI-KRISS hyungg…ahhhh emmm"

Tak lama junior luhan berkedut menandakan dia akan mencapai klimaks, menyadari akan hal itu kris semakin cepat menghisap dan memaju mundurkan kepalanya hingga luhan sudah tidak bisa membendung hasratnya lagi.

"Aahh... krisss… Ahhh... Ahhh... A-aku ma..mau ahhhkkkkk"

**Croott**

Klimaks pertama luhan ditelan langsung tanpa jiji sama sekali oleh kris, bahkan dia menjilati batang luhan sampai benar benar bersih dari sepermanya.

Tubuh luhan langsung melemas setelah dirinya mencapai klimaks. Cengkraman kedua tangannya pada tali yang mengikat tangannya pun sudah melemas. luhan mulai menstabilkan deru napas dan detak jantungnya, sungguh klimaks pertama yang menguras tenanganya, melelahkan.

Setelah itu kris yang belum puas menurunkan kepalanya dan berhadapan langsung dengan selangkangan luhan, berkedut dan mungil, hole luhan sungguh menggodanya di bawah sana. Bibir Kris memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada paha dalam luhan dan meninggalkan kiss mark di sana sampai beberapa yang tertingga di sana.

"Kriss aahhh...hyungg mhhh...akkhhh hentikannhhh eummm" ujar luhan penuh dengan desahan nikmat dirinya yang sudah merasa melayang di langit ketujuh akibat kecupan-kecupan dari bibir Kris di paha dalamnya.

Bibirnya kini berpindah pada hole berkedut luhan dan membasahinya dengan salivanya, lidahnya mengitari hole itu dan menembus masuk kedalam hole itu dan menjilatinya.

"kriss hyungg... stoopphhh mmhhh hhmmhhh...akhhh.."

Tubuh luhan mulai semakin terangsang dan juga terasa lemas disaat Kris terus menerus melumat dan menjilati lubangnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat dan kejantanannya kembali mengalami ereksi tiap kali ujung lidah Kris menyentuh _holenya_ dibawah sana. luhan memekik kembali saat Kris tiba-tiba meremas bokongnya disela-sela kegiatan Kris yang masih asik menjilati hole pink luhan.

"aahh.. akhhh! Stop! aahhh.. hhahh.." tanpa sadar desahan desangan luhan yang merdu itu membuat kris semakin horny mendengarnya.

Dirasa cukup kris pun mengangkat kedua kaki luhan ke pundaknya dan sedikit menekuknya juga dengan sengaja menggesek-gesekkan juniornya disekitar hole pink nan sempit milik luhan. luhan mengerang kecil merasakan gesekkan penis milik Kris disekitar _holenya_ tersebut, matanya terpejam erat tidak mau menyaksikan hal selanjutnya yang akan terjadi padanya.

Kris tersenyum kecil pada sosok luhan yang penuh ketakutan dengan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh nya selanjutnya.

"_Are you ready for my cock now _eh_ lu ?"_tanya Kris dengan nada seduktif.

"no, please don't do it" ujar luhan dengan penuh nada permohonan, ini adalah sex pertamanya dan ia tidak memiliki pengalaman sama sekali. Bahkan dia belum pernah berpacaran dan berciuman dia benar benar masih polos bahkan melihat video dewasa saja dia tidak pernah, ah ayolah dia benar benar anak kecil yang sangat menggemaskan. Dan Kris tahu jika luhan takut melakukan sex dengan nya.

"Jangan khawatir luhan-ah, aku janji akan membuatmu merasakan kenikmatan setelah ini percayalah padaku" ucap Kris yang membuat luhan membulatkan kedua matanya tidak percaya.

"kumohon aku-akkh!" luhan langsung menutup kedua matanya erat dan mencengkram kembali tali di tangannya, dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, sungguh luhan merasakan rasa sakit dan perih yang amat luar bisa, merasa holenya sangat penuh dan panas seperti membuat matanya berkaca kaca. Sedangkan Kris ? dia hanya bisa berdesis nikmat merasakan betapa sempit, hangat dan rapatnya lubang virgin luhan yang menggoda itu.

"SA-SAKIIITTTTT, AKHHHH SAKITTT SAKITTT SEKALIHHH AHHHK!"

Kris seakan di tulikan dengan teriakan kesakitan luhan yang menggema di seluruh kamarnya dia tidak perduli, ini begitu nikmat untuk di akhiri, kris pun mengeluarkan sebagian juniornya lalu menghentakannya dengan sekali hentakan membuat juniornya benar benar tertanam sempurna di dalam hole sempit luhan.

"ARGGGGHHHHTTTT SA...KI...TTT AKHHHH"

Luhan membenturkan belakang kepalanya berkali kali ke bantal di bawahnya sungguh sangat menyiksa, rasa sakitnya begitu menjalar kesetiap tubuhnya dan ngilu di holenya, kristal bening pun akhirnya keluar dari mata indahnya, teriakan keksakitannya begitu memilukan siapa saja yang mendengarnya, dia merasa harga dirinya sudah di injak injak dan merasa tubuhnya sudah kotor oleh orang yang sama sekali tidak dia kenal.

"ahhhh, lubang mu begitu nikmat lu, lebih nikmat dari yang aku bayangkan ahhh" Kris merasa juniornya di pijat dengan kuat di dalam sana sangat nikmat.

Tak lama ia pun meng in out kan juniornya dengan brutal membuat tubuh mungil luhan tersentak sentak searah dengan genjotan kris. Untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya pun, kris membawanya kedalam ciuman memabukannya lagi. Ciuman yang sangat menuntut membuat luhan kewalahan luhan pun mulai melemas tubuhnya benar benar terasa sangat lelah dan terasa sakit.

"Akkh! Eurrmmmm eummmmm" desah luhan dalam ciuman kris

Kris terus memaju mundurkan pinggulnya tanpa ampun yang ia rasakan adalah betapa sempit dan hangatnya lubang luhan dibawah sana. Penisnya terasa dipijat-pijat dan dihisap kuat oleh lubang luhan. Dan yang lebih nikmat dari itu adalah, saat miliknya bergesekkan dengan dinding holenya yang ketat. Rasanya bagaikan terbang kelangit ke tujuh mencapai surga duniawinya.

Kris menumbuk hole itu secepat mungkin agar bisa menemukan titik prostat didalam sana. Ia tak henti-hentinya menghentakkan pinggulnya untuk menemukan sweet spot luhan.

"AAKKHHH! AKKKHHH! Apahhh ituu ahhhh!Ahhhh"

Desahan kesakitan luhan pun berubah menjadi desahan menyeringai lebar saat ia berhasil menemukan titik prostat luhan. Kris memejamkan matanya, mulai menikmati tumbukannya di dalam hole luhan. Tanpa ampun, ia menghentakkan

pinggulnya dengan cepat dan kuat disana, menghantam titik itu berkali-kali. Tubuh luhan terus menggelinjang nikmat saat sweet spotnya di tumbuk terus menerus oleh junior Kris. Rasa sakitnya mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit, tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat yang mulai dirasakan di seluruh saraf tubuhnya. Mulutnya tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan yang sarat akan kenikmatan. luhan merasakan dirinya kini sedang melayang di langit ketujuh ,akibat rasa nikmat yang Kris berikan padanya.

"Aaahhh.. begitu sempit sekali kau lu. Mmhh.. lubangmu memakan penisku sangat kuat dan lapar, ssshh kau bisa merasakannya kan hm? Oohhh so good mmhh fuck

"ahhh.." lenguh Kris yang semakin mempercepat tempo hentakan pinggulnya. Membuat suara kulit yang saling beradu kini menggema didalam ruangan kamarnya yang penuh akan suara desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari mulut pria mungil nan cantik dibawahnya.

"kris hyu-hyung… aahhh.., please ahhkkaahh.."

Ia menghentakkan pinggulnya maju dan mundur semakin cepat juga kasar. Membuat suara decit kasur mulai berbunyi nyaring, bersatu dengan suara kulit yang beradu dan suara-suara kenikmatan duniawi didalam kamar sang tuan Wu pengusaha black market tampan itu. Dimana kini satu tangan Kris menahan berat tubuhnya dan satu tangan yang lain sibuk mengocok kejantanan luhan yang ereksi dan mengeluarkan banyak precum diujungnya.

"hmmm nikmat sekali lubangmu lu, sempit sekali ssshhh,"

Tubuh kedua insan manusia yang tengah bercumbu nikmat itu kini penuh dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuh mereka.

"hyungg aku mau aahhh…. Aku sudah akhhaahhh..."

"Aku juga lu oohhh shit! Bersama akhh"

Kris makin mempercepat kocokkan tangannya yang menggenggam erat junior luhan. Dan luhan mengeratkan holenya, menjepit penis Kris dengan kuat.

"kriss hyunggg! Ahhhh akkkuhhh mauuu ahhh!"

" Ahhh fuck! I'm cumming luhan.."

**Croottt Crrrooot **

**Crrrrooott Crrooottt Crrooottt**

Akhirnya mereka berdua mencapai klimaks bersama-sama, dengan luhan yang mencapai klimasknya lebih dahulu. Cairan putihnya mengotori tangan Kris dan mengotori tubuh kris dan tubuhnya sendiri. Sedangkan cairan milik Kris menyembur deras didalam lubang luhan, luhan bisa merasakan sendiri betapa hangatnya cairan Kris didalam lubangnya tersebut.

Kris maupun luhan mulai menstabilkan deru napas mereka masing-masing setelah klimaks. Kris pun mencabut kejantanannya yang bersarang didalam lubang luhan, membuat carian putih miliknya keluar karena terlalu banyak dan tidak bisa di tampung oleh hole luhan, bercampur dengan cairan merah darah yang berasal dari _hole_ luhan, hole luhan benar benar masih virgin.

"aku lelah " keluh luhan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"tapi aku ingin ronde selanjutnya" balasnya yang langsung mebalikan tubuh luhan dan memposisikan sang photographer menjadi posisi doggy style. Dan tanpa ragu, Kris meremas bongkahan kenyal luhan yang selalu terlihat begitu menggoda baginya.

"andwe, aku kumohon hentikan" Ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk melawan keinginan Kris.

"Aku belum puas lu. " balas Kris yang mulai memposisikan penisnya yang sudah tegang kembali didepan lubang luhan.

"ANDWE AHHH ANDWEE!" pekik luhan panik

**PLAK PLAK**

"Akkh!" erang luhan kesakitan saat Kris tiba-tiba menampar dengan keras bokongnya itu. Ia yakin bokongnya itu pasti memerah, mengingat betapa kerasnya Kris menampar.

**PLAK PLAK PLAK PLAK**

"AAKKHHH! Sakiitt "

Kris tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut. akhirnya kris mulai memasukkan kembali penis besarnya kedalam hole luhan dengan sekali hentakan. Karena cairan sperma Kris masih tertinggal didalam lubang luhan yang basah dan lengket, hal itu membuat penisnya dengan mudah menerobos masuk kedalam hole luhan tanpa hambatan walau masih terasa sangat ketat. luhan pun kembali merintih saat penis besar Kris kembali memasuki dan memenuhi lubangnya untuk yang kedua kalinya. luhan menurunkan kepalanya, membuat dahinya bersentuhan dengan bantal dan menekan dahinya kuat-kuat pada bantal tersebut. Kedua tangannya yang terikat berada di atas kepalanya, mencengkramnya erat, mulutnya pun tak henti-hentinya mendesiskan rasa sakit saat penis Kris mulai bergerak maju mundur didalam holenya tersebut.

"Ahh! Ahh!, pelan sedikit ahh! Sa-sakit aah! Aahh!" ujar luhan dengan nada sedikit serak disela desisan rasa tetap pada kecepatan in dan outnya ia seperti di butakan oleh nafsunya sendiri dia belum puas, ya dia benar benar belum puas saat ini. Ia lalu menurunkan tubuhnya, memeluk pinggang ramping luhan dengan posesif dan memberikan kissmark dipunggung sang pemuda manis itu. Kedua tangannya yang memeluk luhan itu mulai bergerilya disekitar dada dan perut luhan, memberikan sentuhan dan rangsangan berupa usapan pada perutnya, remasan pada dada luhan dan cubitan pada kedua nipplenya dan memilinnya. Tentu Kris melakukan itu

semua tanpa menghentikan sodokannya.

luhan kembali menaikkan kepalanya dan mulai mengeluarkan melodi desahan indahnya tanpa beban.

"Aahh! Akhhhh eummm" desah luhan yang tidak kuat menahan rangsangan dan sentuhan yang Kris berikan hampir di semua titik sensitifnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ketua lutut yang menahan berat tubuhnya mulai terasa lemas.

"Kau suka aku melakukan semua ini hm?"

tanya Kris dengan berbisik lembut disamping telinga kanan luhan, disambung dengan sebuah seringai kecil di wajah tampannya.

"kris hyung a-aku… a-akuu aaaaahhh..!"

Kris kembali menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan kasar. Membuat luhan terkejut setengah mati saat penis Kris dengan tepat menyentuh kembali titik prostatnya. kedua lututnya melemas dan ia pun ambruk begitu saja.

"Ckckck"

Satu tangannya menarik dagu luhan agar menghadap kesamping kanan,lalu Kris menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang panas dan sarat akan nafsu.

Satu tangan Kris yang bebas mulai terselip diantara selangkangannya dan bokong luhan. Ia menggenggam penisnya sendiri dan mulai menuntunnya untuk kembali masuk kedalam hole luhan. Dan dalam sekali dorongan yang kuat, penis besar dan panjangnya kembali tertanam dengan sempurna didalam hole hangat nan sempit itu. Luhan pun hanya bisa menjerit pasrah dalam ciuman panas dan liar mereka.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kris mulai menaik turunkan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Menusuk dan menerobos lubang sempit luhan tanpa ampun, menyentuh titik prostatnya berkali-kali hingga membuat luhan merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa. Hentakkan demi hentakkan terus dilakukan oleh Kris, suara kulit yang beradu pun menjadi suara pengiring kegiatan intim mereka berdua. Dan sampai saat ini pun, mereka berdua masih belum melepaskan tautan bibir mereka masing-masing. Dimana disudut bibir luhan,

saliva yang entah milik siapa kini mulai mengalir indah menuju pipi dan turun menuju lehernya yang penuh dengan kissmark disana sini.

Hentakkan yang Kris lakukan pun semakin kuat. Apalagi saat itu dinding hole luhan yang terasa menjepit dan menelan penisnya untuk lebih masuk kedalam lubang kenikmatan tersebut.

"Hmmmpphhh..."

"Mmmpphhh!"

**Crroottt Crroott Crrooottt**

Tubuh Kris ambruk menimpa tubuh luhan dibawahnya. Cairan Kris kembali memenuhi hole luhan dan mengotori sprei kasur di bawah sana. Keduanya mulai berusaha menetralkan kembali deru napas mereka yang memburu. luhan merasa ngantuk dan juga lelah, sedangkan disisi lain, Kris masih belum merasa lelah atau pun puas untuk menyentuh tubuh luhan dibawahnya. Ia menginginkan ronde selanjutnya bersama luhan. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan tubuhnya sendiri yang sudah diliputi nafsu saat melihat betapa indah dan menggodanya tubuh luhan dihadapannya kini.

Kris menjilat bibir bawahnya dan mulai mencabut penisnya keluar dari hole luhan. Ia lalu melepaskan ikatan pada ranjang tanpa bermaksud melepaskan ikatan pada tangan luhan yang sudah di pastikan membiru karenannya,lalu memposisikan luhan dalam dekapan Kris. Kedua tangan kris memeluk pinggang ramping luhan. Sedangkan luhan sendiri duduk dengan kedua paha Kris sebagai alasnya dengan kedua kakinya yang Kris lingkarkan pada pinggangnya sendiri.

"aku sudah lelah..." rengek luhan dengan nada manjanya namun diabaikan begitu saja oleh Kris. luhan malah terkejut saat Kris mulai menghisap dan menggigit nipplenya satu persatu. Dimana kedua telapak tangan Kris dibelakang sana mulai meremas bokongnya dengan gerakan erotis.

"Oohhh stoopphhh! Aku lelah sekali, mengertilah akhhhhh berhen-hentikannnn..."

Tak mempedulikan permohonan atau pun permintaan dari luhan. Kris malah menggesek-gesekkan penisnya disekitar lubang luhan, bermaksud menggodanya. luhan sendiri hanya bisa mengalungkan tangannya yang terikat pada leher Kris dan mencengkram erat

surai pirang milik pria jangkung itu dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua mata luhan mulai

terpejam saat Kris semakin intens dengan gerakkan penisnya yang ia gesekkan di sekitar hole luhan. Kris pun memberikan beberapa kissmark di dada dan bahunya.

Tanpa sadar kris ternyata sudah memposisikan hole luhan dengan juniornya dan menurunkan bokong luhan membuat kepala junior Kris mulai masuk kedalam holenya dengan mudah. Kedua lelaki itu berdesis nikmat bersama-sama dengan kedua mata mereka yang juga terpejam. Kris yang menikmati betapa sempitnya lubang luhan bahkan ketika dia sudah beberapa kali membobolnya. Dan luhan kembali merasakan rasa sakit pada holenya sendiri.

kris mulai menaik turunkan tubuh luhan. Dan juga menghentakkan pinggulnya ke atas saat dia menarik tubuh luhan ke bawah menyodok prostat luhan beberapa kali dengan mudahnya karena posisi mereka yang mengguntungkan kris untuk menggerakan juniornya di dalam hole luhan.

"Aaakhh!Akkhh! kriss ak-aku aakh! Aakhh!" desah luhan yang merasakan klimaksnya kembali datang. Dan disisi lain, Kris pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan luhan. "mmhhh oh fuck yeaahhh, together"

**Crooott Crroottt**

Kris maupun luhan kembali mencapai klimaks untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dan luhan pun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang kris dia benar benar lelah.

" aku lelahhh.." mohon luhan disela deru napasnya yang memburu. Tubuhnya sudah lelah dan lemas jika harus melanjutkan ke ronde berikutnya apa lagi dia di perkosa tanpa ampun oleh kris.

Tapi bukan kris namanya yang tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dengan mudah, kris tetap memaksa luhan untuk memenuhi nafsunya sampa 10 ronde bahkan walau luhan sudah kehilangan kesadarannya dia masih sangat bernafsu memperkosa hole manis itu.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa ronde akhirnya kris pun terpuaskan, ia pun membaringkan tubuh jangkungnya di samping luhan yang tidur menghadap padanya, menarik namja manis itu dalam dekapan hangatnya dan memeluk pinggang ramping yang anehnya sangat pas dengan pelukannya sangat posesif seakan tidak membiarkannya jauh darinya.

"mulai sekarang your mine" kris pun tersenyum melihat wajah tenang luhan dan mengecup keningnya dan merapihkan surai luhan yang menutupi mata indah yang sedah terpejam itu.

'cantik' batinnya, dia pun menarik selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka sampai akhirnya kris menyusul luhan ke alam mimpi mereka masing masing.

「Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

Di luar kamar kris ternyata ada seorang pria yang memiliki tinggi badan yang hampir sama dengan kris, dia berdiam mematung di depan pintu besar itu.

"ternyata kau sudah punya mainan baru ? yeah, kita lihat saja apa kau bisa menjaga yang satu ini atau tidak" pria itu pun akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertemu kris dan berbalik berjalan menuju sebuah kamar di lantai dua yang tidak jauh dari kamar kris tadi.

TBC

Yo akhirnya NC pemirsah next chap ff abal saya, maaf kalau kurang gereget Ncnya eaa XD soal BDSM itu nanti ya XD rencananya si luhan itu kangen sama sentuhan kris nantinya jadi ga mungkin kan kalau si kris di buat Ncan hard sama luhan ? hahaha

Review kalian di tunggu buat update chapter selanjutnya, makin banyak yg review makin cepet updatenya nih so i am waiting your review. Yang mau kritik dan saran membangun juga silahkan asal jangan membash ya XD

Review Chapter 4

**nstunggadewi**

haha makasih sudah mau jadi readers setia ff abal ini XD terhura saya sumpah XD semoga cerita semakin seru lah dan semakin di minati ga bikin boring XD ini udah di lanjut nih semoga suka XD

si ceye itu sayang sama si luhan tapi hanya sekedar ke adik XD kasian masa adiknya di anuin sama kakaknya XD di usahakan semakin menarik dah XD terus review oke (y)

**GreifannyGS**

haha maaf membuat menunggu NCannya dan ternyata mohon maaf kalau NCan ini masih abal dan tidak sesuai kehendak hati XD masih abal lah XD semoga suka aja ff nya terus review

**Guest**

ini udah di lanjut dear XD semoga suka XD terus review

**pujochi exo**

oke ini sudah di lanjut, semoga suka ff abalnya XD keep review

**lisnana1**

haha oke sudah di update ini xD semoga berkenan maaf masih abal XD keep review oke

**iqichan**

haha oke req di terima ini si ceye sama si kai kaga tepat waktu nyelametin si luhan XD /evil smirk :v semoga berkenan di hati XD terus review oke

**Ssnowish**

haha keren ? thanks thanks terhura saya XD wah ketauan yadongnya hayo haha

oke oke next chap yadongnya di perlama durasi 1 jam 12 menit XD pokonya bagian berNC dan berCRY CRY XD terus review ya (y)

**VirXiaoLu**

Haha lama updatenya ya ? maaf lagi sibuk sekolah makanya ga bisa update cepet XD

Chapter berikutnya kilat dah tapi ga tau juga sih XD gimana sikon aje ye :v pokonya review terus kalau ga review author debus nih XD

**cupcupcuphie12**

Tenang tenang XD sabar sabar, haha ini juga udah update walau lama XD biasa orang sibuk waks

Si kris mesum noh xD yadong mode on nih kayaknya, waspada waspada gunung meletus XD

Thanks udah suka ff abal saya lah, big thanks pokonya XD jangan lupa review terus ya (y)

**feyy**

Makasih cantik, tar di lanjut dah kalau udah di semangatin gini mah XD terus review ya J

**ohsehans**

haha di usahain ya update kilat XD ada HUNHANnya ko tapi ga banyak XD next chap menyusul dah kalau udah di semangatin mah ayo maju terus XD tetep review ya (y)

Review Chapter 3

**neraichi **

ini udah ada krishan nih XD gimana suka ga ? moga kaga mengecewakan dah XD tetep review ya :D

**pujochi exo**

Siap ini udah di lanjut XD terus review (y)

**Samrah'Deer **

.Ihhh Kokk comen syaa nggak ada yah? Padahal udahh 2 kali dikirim. -_-...  
Okkk,, comen lagii kalau ghituuu,, Dilanjutt yahh Lanjutt,, ahh suka sma Moment KaiLu nyaa, KrisHan nya chapter depan harus ada *nasihat for chanyeol: sadar2lah nak ada baekki, jangan main nyosor aja sma cewek* Ok Syaaa tunggu.. #ganbate

Yeyyy aku comen lagii #bangga -_-# .. Astagaaa,, KaiLu nyaaa .. Ituu shii Kaii nyari2 kesempatan buat kencan ama LuLu ykk... Astagaa chanyeol sadar2lah nakk ada baekki tuh, loo main nyosor aja sma cewekk, kaget nih pas tau chanyeol pengusaha muda terkaya *astoogee*.. Kris aahh kriss, luu mw culik lulu mw ngapain hayoo!? Okee Lanjutt yookk lanjut.. Chapter depan ada momen KrisHan yah? Ditunggu

Akhirnya Chapter 3 Update yeahhh.  
Hahahaha,, iyhaaa tuh sii LUHAN emang diva enelan deh.. OMG, ternyata emang betul KaiLu and KrisHan pairingnyaa,, siapkan Tysuu mauu mimisan.. Syaa lagi Ngefanss smaa nih couplee. #sehunPudung# .. Oke2 DiLanjutt yahh Lanjuttt,, Jangan Lama2,, sekiann comentnyaa soalnya sya belum bacaa mw simpan2 dulu ntar malam bruw menikmati, hehehehe.. #Keep writing *Ganbate

**irna **

Ini udah di update sist XD gimana suka ta ? moga suka lah XD terus review ya (y)

**chanbaekailust **

NO ! XD saya di bilang sist, oke saya maafkan XD

Haha iya iya kaga, cuman pemanis doang XD nah, itu saya juga bosen pemirsah makanya ta buat yang beda gitu XD si Chanyeol sama Baekhyun udah ga bisa di pisahkan mereka merekat seperti perangko dan amplop tenang XD terus review oke

**GreifannyGS**

Awal kata saya berterimakasih atas kritik dan saran anda XD buat nama sekolah itu abis depat sama temen dulu, katanya pake BWCW aja biar keren XD udah di sunting juga sih, maaf membingungkan tar kata katanya di perjelas agar anda tidak mengulang, kasian anak orang di suruh baca berulang ulang XD buat yang gantung tar ada chanbaek the series nya nanti author pikir pikir dulu dah XD iya iya tar di selametin pake naga air XD thanks udah review dan terus review ya kalau engga author nangis nih XD

Akhir kata saya ucapkan banyak banyak terimakasih XD

**naya **

haha iya tuh si kamjong tar juga jadi guardian anglenya si luhan setelah kakaknya XD

author juga mau kalau jadi adeknya si ceye kalau gitu XD ayoloh KRISHAN apa KAIHAN nih ? XD thanks review nya dan terus review ff abal ini XD

**LD **

Luhan mau di karungin sama kris biar ga di embat sama siapa siapa katanya XD tenang pahlawan kai akan menyelamatkan luhan XD thanks reviewnya waks review terus ya (y)

**lisnana1 **

yoa si kris demen nyulik anak manis tuh hati hati XD thanks reviewnya dan review terus ya XD

**feyy**

Ga papa SKSD juga itu artinya perhatian, author suka di perhatiin sama bidadari cantik kaya kamu ko XD /salah tempat :v

Haha thanks udah suka ff abal ini, dan thanks udah review, terus review ya (y)

**Guest **

Haha makasih XD ini udah di lanjut ko XD terus review ya (y)

**ByunnaPark**

iya , si kipas angin mulai berulah XD ini udah di lanjut terus review ya XD

**Oh SamHan **

Ini udah di lanjut say XD, terus reveiw ya (y)

**kim heeki**

Haha makasih udah koreksi XD berhub ceritanya pake mobil jet jadi cepet waks ga, canda ko XD lain kali tar ngunjungin tempat yang deket deket aja dah XD terus review ya XD

**DobiPanda**

Chanyeol jangan mencuri chanyeol jangan mencuri XD ini next chapnya udah di lanjut semoga suka, dan terus review ya (y)

**nstunggadewi**

haha thanks ya, moga ini ff bisa sampe akhir xD thanks dukungannya, terus review ya (y)

**cupcupcuphie12**

Haha author lucu ya ? XD wah, hatur thank you lah XD

Haha repe scene segera update ko tenang, pokonya terus review oke (y)


	6. Chapter 6

Title:「Love in Camera」

Author: Deathly Hollow

Genre: action, crime, romance, drama

Rating: M

Length: Chapter

_Summaryy:_

Luhan sang photographer handal

Tidak sengaja menjadi saksi sebuah transaksi yang berbahaya

Sehingga salah satu dari mereka mencari luhan

untuk memusnahkan barang bukti yang ada di tangan luhan.

Mau tak mau luhan pun terseret dalam permainan sang tersangka

Yang ternyata tertarik padanya.

Bagaimana strategi luhan untuk meloloskan diri ? karena semakin dia melawan

Dia akan semakin terseret kedalam kehidupan sang tersangka.

Repe scene Here ! NC+21 Here !

**NO FLAME, **

**NO BASH CHARA, **

**NO PLAGIAT, **

**NO SILENT READERS****_._**

_Warning:_

BL (Boys Love), More Typo(S)

I Told You Before, If You Hate YAOI or IF You HATE Me,

Better If You Don't Read My Fanfiction, Okay?

IT'S YAOI! KAILU KRISHAN EXO x LUHAN COUPLE !

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T BASH

_Disclaimer:_

_Character of this fanfict is themselve, them family and god,_

_Plot, strory, and etc is fure in my brain don't be plagiat_

Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

Pagi hari yang indah di kota seoul, suara burung berkicau menjadi sebuah alunan music pagi yang indah. Seluruh masyarakat pun mulai beraktivitas seperti biasanya, membuat kota ini ramai kembali setelah selimut hitam malam menyelimuti korea ini dan Negara lainnya.

Dikala masyarakat mulai beraktivitas kembali, ternyata di sebuah rumah mewah yang lumayan jauh dari keramaian kota terdapat seorang pria yang masih enggan membuka mata indahnya untuk menyapa sang mentari.

"Memory cardnya penuh juga"gumam seseorang

Seseorang itu –kris malah sudah bangun sejak tadi, dan sedang sibuk dengan laptopnya mencari data yang dia inginkan dari memory card kamera pria yang semalam dia beri pelajaran, sampai- samapai pria itu- luhan masih enggan membuka matanya dan sibuk bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya.

"hah, photo apa ini ?" kris tiba tiba terkekeh pelan melihat beberapa photo di layar laptopnya "ternyata dia lucu juga saat masih kecil" kris kembali tersenyum "yah, apa boleh buat aku hapus semuanya saja" kris pun langsung menekan tombol Delete dari laptopnya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"hm, .." kris melirik sekilas tubuh di balik selimut itu, seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan beberapa detik berikutnya dia pun berdiri dari meja kerjanya yang ada di kamar luasnya itu sambil membawa kamera luhan dan sudah di isi dengan memory card baru.

"tak ada salahnya aku beri kau sebuah hadiah" smirk pun terukir jelas di bibir kris yang sudah berada di dekat ranjang king sizenya, dia pun memposisikan kamera itu sembari menyesuaikan lensanya, dirasa sudut bidiknya bagus kris lalu menekan tombol kameranya dan blizt pun otomatis menyala.

"hm, cantik dan... sexy"

CKLIK CKLIK CKLIK

kris terus mengambil gambar luhan yang dalam keadaan neked dan hanya di tutupi selimut sebatas dada mempertontonkan dada, bahu, dan lehernya yang sudah di penuhi bercak merah hasil karyanya semalam, sunggu sexy menurutnya apalagi di tambah wajah cantik luhan yang sedang tertidur itu membuatnya semakin sempurna di mata dengannya kris sudah membersihkan dirinya dan sudah menggunakan baju formalnya.

TOKK TOK TOKK

"ya masuk"

Tak lama dari balik pintu kamarnya muncul pelayan pribadinya dengan para maid di belakangnya yang membawa makanan untuk luhan.

"taruh makanannya di meja"

Para maid itu pun menurutinya, lalu memberi hormat sebelum mereka meninggalkan kamar tuannya.

"tuan, hari ini di perusahaan tuan akan mengadakan rapat"

"hm, benarkah ? ah.. kenapa xing tidak bilang pada ku kemarin"

"saya juga baru mendapat kabar darinya tuan, katanya ini membicarakan soal project baru perusahaan"

"huh, lembur lagi" kris hanya bisa menghelan nafas berat, lalu menaruh kameranya di meja nakas. "baiklah, sepertinya bocah ini harus punya pengawas untuk mengawasinya. Paman lee, bisa kah kau mengawasi anak ini ?"

"baik tuan, saya akan mengawasinya"

"ingat jangan sampai dia kabur, aku akan secepatnya pulang"

Pelayan pribadi itu pun memberikan hormat pada kris lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu menyisakan kris dan luhan di sana.

"baiklah, sepertinya aku akan banyak tugas hari ini" ujarnya sembari duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil memperhatikan wajah damai luhan. "aku akan meninggalkan mu sebentar, tapi aku akan usahakan akan pulang lebih cepat. Dan ..kau ..jangan coba coba untuk kabur" setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu, kris merendahkan kepalanya dan mengecup kening luhan lalu berpindah mengecup bibir merah yang menggoda nan sexy itu, melumatnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia mengakhiri morning kiss itu, kris tidak habis pikir bibir itu bisa menjadi candu baginya. Setelah itu kris pun meninggalkan kamarnya menghilang di balik pintu yang tertutup itu dan menyisakan luhan.

.

.

.

Sesuatu yang terang berlomba masuk ke dalam retina mata pria yang masih ingin beristirahat itu, mau tak mau dengan malas lelaki itu membuka matanya dan mulai membiasakan retina matanya untuk menerima cahaya di luar sana.

"eunghh" Dia melenguh dan mencoba merenggangkan anggota tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk terbiasa menerima cahaya, namun bukan dia agak heran karena suasana tempat ini tidak sama dengan suasana di apartemennya yang penuh dengan photo photo hasil jepretannya melainkan di sebuah kamar yang mewah dan sangat berkelas, luhan- pria itu pun mulai mengingat apa yang terakhir kalinya terjadi padanya.

Beberapa menit mencoba untuk membuka memorry di kepalanya,dan tiba-tiba luhan tersentak kaget dan membulatkan matanya sempurna. Dengan cepat dia melihat ke bawahnya, lalu dengan pelan dia membuka sedikit demi sedikit selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sambil menutup sebelah matanya, takut takut hal yang dia pikirkan ternyata benar adanya.

"ha ? ternyata yang semalam itubenar benar nyata ?" luhan meneguk liurnya kasar.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar itu pun tiba tiba terbuka membuat luhan terkejut dan menutupi seluruh tubuh mungilnya dengan selimut.

"ah, maaf tuan. Saya pikir anda masih tertidur"

Kini kepala pelayan di rumah kris sudah membawakan beberapa pakaian untuk luhan dan meletakannya di atas tempat tidur.

"ah, anu. Orang yang itu... ah kris kemana ?"

"tuan muda sudah berangkat ke kantor sejak tadi, dan tuan wu menitipkan anda pada saya. Jadi jika ada sesuatu yang anda inginkan tuan tinggal memanggil saya lewat alat itu" ujar kepala pelayan itu seraya menunjuk benda yang sudah tidak asing bagi luhan. Luhan pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya. _'ternyata orang itu sedang tidak ada di rumah'_ batinnya

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" kepala pelayan itu pun memberi hormat terlebih dahulu dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamar, luhan memandang sebentar beberapa pasang pakaian yang di bawa kepala pelayan tadi lalu terdiam seperti memikirkan sesuatu, kemudian sebuah ide pun muncul di kepalanya dia tersenyum lalu berusaha untuk turun dari ranjang walau rasa perih dan panas di bawahnya masih sangat terasa sampai sakarang dia tetap memaksakan tubuhnya untuk melangkah menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah tertatih dan sedikit agak kesulitan untuk mencapai kamar mandinya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa saat luhan membersihkan tubuhnya dari bau sperma yang membuatnya ingin muntah, akhirnya kini luhan sedang memikirkan cara untuk bisa kabur dari rumah mewah ini bagaimana pun caranya. Karena dia yakin bahwa nanti dia akan mendapat masalah lain jika terus berada di sini "ah, kalau tidak salah di luar kamar ini banyak sekali maid dan bodyguard orang itu, apalagi letak kamar ini dengan pintu utama sangat jauh seingat ku. Dia juga bilang kalau rumah ini juga banyak ruangannya pasti setidaknya aku akan tersesat jika salah mengambil jalan. Arggghhhhtttt lalu bagaimana aku biasa kabur ?" luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi, akan sulit untuk kabur dari sini sepertinya.

"harus ada ! pokonya harus ada jalan untuk kabur dari sini ! aku tidak mau jadi seperti semalam, dia seperti moster hihh" luhan merinding jika dia mengingat kejadian yang dia alami semalam, rasanya dia ingin lenyap dari dunia ini kalau saja dia tidak ingat dia masih ingin hidup.

Luhan kini memakai pakaian yang di berikan kepala pelayan tadi, celana pendek selutut dengan t-shirt dan kemeja dengan bagian depannya yang di biarkan terbuka ,bagian kedua lengannya yang tidak di kancingkan dan tas punggungnya yang entah kapan tas itu sudah ada di sofa kecil yang sedang dia duduki di depan tempat tidur king size itu. Sebelumnya dia juga tak lupa memasukan barang barang miliknya yang berserakan di lantai 'pasti ulah monster itu' pikirnya , dia agak curiga dengan kameranya yang sudah berada di atas meja nakas, dia berpikir kalau orang itu merusaknya tapi setelah di cek masih utuh dan bagus. Luhan tidak terlalu ambil pusing soal hal itu sekarang karena pada dasarnya kameranya tidak apa apa, yang jelas dia harus mengemasi barangnya dan kabur dari sini sebelum terlambat

"paman itu bilang kalau dia sedang di kantor ya..." luhan terus berpikir sesekali memijat keningnya yang terasa sedikit pusing, sampai akhirnya dia menengok ke arah jendela kamar itu, lalu menghampirinya. Luhan melihat ke luar jendela dan BINGGO, luhan tersenyum penuh arti. Benar dugaannya bahwa bodyguard yang berjaga di rumah ini tidak terlalu banyak di luar sana dan itu sudah cukup untuknya.

"bagus sekali ini " ujarnya, luhan tidak membuang buang waktu dia kemudian membuka jendela itu sampai jendelanya terbuka setengahnya, dia mengaitkan tali di pinggir jendela itu yang dia dapat di laci meja nakas yang entah mengapa kenapa harus ada benda macam itu di sana, ya selain tali luhan juga melihat banyak alat yang luhan pikir itu mengerikan namun dia tidak mau ikut campur lagi soal hal itu, bayangkan saja berbagai sex toys tersedia di sana -_- untung luhan itu polos ya XD. Luhan memastikan bahwa pengaitnya sudah cukup aman. Dia pun keluar melewati jendela itu dan mulai turun perlahan di bantu tali yang cukup panjang itu.

Setelah sampai di ujung tali yang lumayan masih agak jauh dari tanah luhan melompat ke bawah dan mendarat dengan mulus tanpa lecet sedikit pun, tanpa berlama lama dia lalu bersembunyi di belakang tumbuhan yang cukup tinggi dan berdaun banyak di sekitar sana.

Luhan melihat ada beberapa bodyguard yang berlalu lalang di sana, dan cukup menyulitkan luhan karena mereka terkadang berdiri di tempat tidak jauh dari tempat bersembunyinya cukup lama. Namun sebuah mobil box berhenti di sana, seperti sedang menurunkan sesuatu, ketika melihat bagian belakang boxnya yang terbuka Luhan akhirnya memiliki cara yang ampuh untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Dia memperhatikan sekitarnya sejenak, dirasanya mulai tenang dia pun mengambil langkah panjang setengah berlari lalu melompat masuk kedalam box mobil itu lalu bersembunyi diantara box box yang sepertinya box wine di sana agar tidak ketahuan. Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya mobil itu siap untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

"huh, ayo angkat telponnya" luhan kini sedang berada di sebuah box telpon setelah sebelumnya dia berhasil melarikan diri dari rumah itu, namun tanpa sadar mobil itu membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang belum dia kunjungi sebelumnya. Untung saja dia masih punya sedikit uang dan ada telepon umum di sekitar sana sehingga dia bisa mengabari kakaknya namun apa yang terjadi, no yang dia tuju sama sekali tidak menerima telponnya. "aishh dasar payah" luhan pun menutup sambungan telponnya karena waktunya menelpon sudah habis, luhan pun hanya bisa berjalan sesuai keinginan kakinya sekarang ini dia benar benar tidak tau dirinya sedang berada di mana dan ponselnya hilang sehingga semakin lengkaplah penderitaan luhan kali ini.

"hm, coffe mungkin bisa sedikit membantu" luhan pun memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah café.

.

.

.

Setelah lama dia berjalan akhirnya luhan memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya di sebuah bangku taman di bawah pohon rindang, sesekali dia menghirup udara segar di sana dan merasakan hembusan angin pagi yang sejuk menerpa permukaan kulitnya. Setidaknya dia masih bisa merasakan nikmatnya susana seperti sekarang setelah apa yang dia sudah alami kemarin dan sekarang.

Luhan meminum coffe di tangannya sembari memperhatikan sekelilingnya, saking asiknya dia tidak tau kalau ada se-ekor anjing ras border collie berlari ke-arahnya dan langsung melompat ke pangkuannya.

"ya ya ! apa apaan ini" ujarnya yang terkejut akan kelakuan anjing itu, anjing itu terlalu asik bermanja dengan luhan seakan luhan adalah majikannya sendiri.

"ya, jjanggu-ah" seorang pria dengan tinggi badan sekitar 181cm dan berkulit putih susu itu menghampiri luhan yang sedang sibuk memperhatikan anjing yang lumayan manis itu.

"maaf dia menggagu mu"

"hm, kau majikannya?"

GUKK GUKK GUKK

"kau itu selalu saja membuat ku khawatir huh, bagaimana kalau ada yang membawamu ? jangan kabur lagi arraseo ?" ujar pemilik anjing itu setengah membungkuk sambil mengusap ngusap anjing kesayangannya yang berada di pangkuan luhan.

GUKK GUKK

"keyopta" lanjutnya sambil mengelus bagian kepala anjing itu

"ah, soal minuman mu akan ku ganti" imbuhnya ketika melihat coffe milik luhan terjatuh begitu saja.

"oh, tidak apa jangan di ganti. Lagi pula itu hanya minuman"

KRUYUUKKK

"hm, kau yakin hanya minuman ? aku kira itu sarapan mu ?" ledeknya sambil menatap wajah luhan yang sedang memerah menyembunyikan rasa malunya 'ah, dasar perut tidak tau diri ahh' batin luhan miris

'manis' ujar pria itu dalam hati, ketika memandang wajah luhan yang sedang memerah itu, dan bibirnya yang manis itu di kerucutkan. Di matanya itu terlihat menggemaskan.

"YAK jangan memandangku seperti itu" seruan luhan membuat pria itu terbangun dari lamunannya dan menegakan badannya.

"kau itu lucu sekali"

"aku bukan badut kau tau" luhan hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil merengut.

"huh,temprament. Walau begitu sepertinya jjanggu sangat menyukai mu, dan sudah lengket seperti itu. Dia sepertinya punya teman bermain sekarang" pria itu memperhatikan anjingnnya yang sedang bermanja di pangkuan luhan.

"apa maksudmu ?"

"akan ku teraktir kau sarapan sebelum kau mengajaknya berjalan jalan, kebetulan aku sudah cape membawanya berjalan jalan dia selalu saja melarikan diri. Nah kebetulan dia menyukai mu sekalian saja kau ikut bermain dengannya"

"aku tidak mau"

"heh ? kau serius ?"

"tentu saja" ujar luhan sambil tetap menolak ajakan pria itu, dia sebenarnya bisa saja menerima tawarannya pria tampan itu, eh? Tampan ? ya sudahlah, lagi pula perutnya memang harus di isi. tapi luhan sepertinya menjadi lebih hati hati menerima tawaran orang lain yang dia baru kenal.

KRUYUKKK

"kau yakin tidak mau menerima ajakan ku ?"

'huh, kenapa datang di saat yang tidak tepat sih ?' luhan meruntuki perutnya yang terus berisik meminta di isi, dia yakin saat ini dia sedang menjadi objek menyedihkan di mata pria itu.

"emmm" luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sedang memikirkan apa yang harus di jawabnya, dia benar benar harus berhati hati.

"kalau tidak mau ya sudah, jjanggu ayo pergi" pria itu pun memberi isyarat pada anjingnya dan mulai meninggalkan luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya yang kalut.

GUKK

"a-anu kau serius ?" pria itu pun berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya lagi. Luhan tau ini memalukan tetapi tidak bisa di pungkiri kalau dia ternyata butuh tawaran itu.

"hm, apa aku terlihat seseorang yang sedang membohongi seorang bocah umur 5 tahun ?"

"YA" seru luhan tidak terima, 'apa apan dia, enak saja bilang bocah umur 5 tahun bahkan aku berani taruhan umurnya jauh berada di bawah ku' batinnya sinis

Pria itu hanya terkekeh pelan dengan respon luhan, 'ya ampun menggemaskan sekali pria ini, boleh aku bawa pulang tidak ya ?' pikir pria itu sambil tersenyum simpul

"ba-baiklah kau yang menawarkan ya?" Pria itu pun hanya mengangguk membenarkan.

"ayo pergi sebelum kau mati kelaparan" pria itu pun berjalan mendahului luhan dan di ikuti anjingnya yang segera melompat dari pangkuan luhan melihat majikannya menjauh. Luhan pun mau tidak mau juga harus mengikuti pria yang baru dia jumpai beberapa menit lalu itu. Bukan karena kemauan ya , itu karena dia sangat butuh orang itu sekarang ini.

.

.

.

"ah, sepertinya enak, aku mau semuanya" ujar luhan dengan riang melihat semua makanan yang sudah di pesannya tadi berada di atas meja makan di sebuah restoran di pinggir jalan yang tidak jauh dari taman tadi. Sedangkan pria itu hanya tersenyum melihat expresi luhan yang sangat lucu, dia seperti anak kecil yang begitu di sodori manisan akan berteriak kegirangan. Ah how a cute boy.

"kau habiskan saja kalau kau mau"

"kau yakin ?"

"ya, kalau perut mu mempunyai daya tampung yang banyak"

"baiklah kau yang menawarkan ya, jangan perotes nanti" luhan pun segera menyantap makanan yang enak itu dengan lahapnya, bahkan mulutnya yang berukuran kecil itu penuh sesak dengan makanan saking laparnya. Tidak sadar bahwa pria di hadapannya sedang memperhatikan cara makannya yang mengerikan itu tapi dia malah tertawa sesekali menggelengkan kepalanya saat tiba-tiba luhan memesan lagi makanan yang lain. 'tubuhnya kecil tapi nafsu makannya seperti monster' pria itu kembali tersenyum.

Tiba tiba pria itu mencondongkan badannya ke arah luhan, itu membuat luhan menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap pria itu was was. Semakin dekat dan dekat bahkan jarak antara wajah mereka pun bisa di hitung dalam cm, mereka juga bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing masing. Luhan dengan segera memundurkan wajahnya perlahan, namun tiba tiba ibu jari pria itu mengusap bibir bawah luhan. Dalam sekejap luhan terpaku, begitu lembut dan sangat penuh perasaan 'perasaan apa ini ?' luhan pun menatap wajah pria itu, begitu putih, wajahnya yang tampan, matanya yang .. argggtthh kenapa tiba tiba dia terpesona dengan pria di hadapannya ?

"kau tidak bisa makan dengan tenang ya ?" ujarnya seraya kembali ke tempatnya semula dan membuyarkan lamunan luhan, luhan hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya dan kembali memakan makanannya sambil menyembunyikan semburat rona merah di pipinya.

.

.

.

"ah kenyangnya" luhan pun menepuk nepuk perutnya yang sudah kenyang terisi makanan dan tenaganya sudah kembali lagi. Mereka kini sedang berjalan jalan sambil mengobrol tentunya.

"kau ini manusia atau monster ? makanan sebanyak itu bisa kau habiskan dalam sekali lahap"

"jadi kau tidak terima ? nanti akan ku ganti rugi"

"hey bukan begitu, hanya saja tubuhmu itu kecil tapi nafsu makan mu sangat berbanding terbalik. Tapi walau begitu kau terlihat kurus"

"kau juga kurus"

"tapi aku tidak pendek"

"YA !"

"haha, aku bercanda. Oya kita dari tadi mengobrol terus tanpa memperkenalkan nama terlebih dahulu, haha namaku, sehun"

"aku luhan"

"hm, lalu sedang apa kau tadidi taman itu ?"

"itu.. bagaimana menjelaskannya ya ?" luhan pun mulai menimbang nimbang apa yang harusnya dia katakan pada pria di sampingnya ini "jadi begini.., aku ini kan baru tinggal di sini beberapa hari .. jadi..."

"kau tersesat ?" tebak sehun

"hehe" luhan pun hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"haha, memangnya kau habis dari mana sampai kau tersesat seperti itu?"

"aku berjalan terlalu jauh sampai sampai aku lupa jalan pulang" bohong luhan

"hm, memangnya dimana rumah mu ? siapa tau aku kenal daerahnya nanti akan aku antar kau pulang"

"ah, sungguh ?" tanya luhan dengan mata berbinar dan penuh harapan

"iya tentu saja, tapi aku harus tau dimana rumah mu dulu"

"antar aku ke daerah XXX"

"ku rasa itu tidak jauh dari sini, baiklah akan ku antar kau sampai kerumah"

"ah gomawo" ujar luhan sambil tersenyum senang pada sehun

"ne" sehun pun memperhatikan sesuatu yang di bawa luhan "oh iya, tas mu itu isinya apa ? kelihatannya sangat berat sekali"

"oh ini" tunjuk luhan sambil memperlihatkan tasnya "ini isinya kamera" luhan pun membuka tasnya dan menunjukan kameranya dan benda lainnya yang ada hubungannya dengan kamera.

"kau photographer ?"

"hanya hobby"

"oh, kenapa kau suka photography ?"

"karena memotret itu hal yang menyenangkan. Aku bisa menyalurkan segala perasaanku lewat lensan kamera ini, aku merasa jika aku sedang memotret sesuatu jiwaku seperti menyatu dengannya. Dan itu membuatku ketagihan, memotret adalah hal paling menyenangkan di bandingkan apa pun di dunia ini. Aku nyaman dan itu seperti kebutuhan" papar luhan panjang lebar

"oh, begitu"

"kau sendiri apa hobby mu?"

"aku ? hm, mungkin... menari"

"wah, itu keren. Kapan kapan ketika kau mau menari akan ku jadikan objek potret ku ?"

"baiklah tapi, kau harus membayar ku mahal. Karena jika aku yang menjadi modelnya photo mu akan sangat bagus"

"percaya diri sekali kau" ujarnya sambil memakai tas punggungnya lagi, tak lama mereka pun tertawa bersama, sampai sesuatu membuat luhan tertarik.

"eh, ada yang sedang bermain bola disana. Ayo kita ikut main"

"aku tidak mau ?"

"ah, ayo.. jjanggu pasti juga mau ikut bermainkan ? ayolah sehun-ah" bujuk luhan dengan rayuan paling maut yang selalu bisa membuat orang lain luluh padanya.

"ya, kau ini"

Tanpa basa basi lagi luhan langsung menarik sehun lapangan sepakbola, luhan kembali sibuk dengan hobby nya yaitu memotret. Dia mengabadikan setiap permaian yang mereka mainkan. Sedangkan sehun dan anjingnya memperhatikannya dari bangku penonton yang sekiranya itu lebih teduh dari pada harus berada di pinggir lapangan.

"huh, hasilnya sangat memuaskan"

"hm, benarkah ?"

"kau tau, itu tadi gambar yang paling bagus" ucap luhan dengan penuh senyuman sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah sehun, keringat pun mulai membasahi bajunya. Lelehan keringat pun membasahi rambutnya, dan turun ke lehernya akibat sebelumnya dia juga ikut bermaian sepakbola bersama.

DEG DEG DEG

'astaga kenapa dengan jantungku ? kenapa berdebar sangat cepat' batin sehun sembari meraba dadanya sendiri, pemandangan di sampingnya jelas terlihat lebih indah dan sedikit sexy. Sehun bersumpah kalau saja kulitnya bisa di tembus, jantungnya akan segera melompat keluar, sekarang ini.

"hey kau tidak apa apa ?" lamunan sehun pun buyar, dia menyingkirkan pikirannya dan berusaha bersikap tenang.

"a-ah, i-iya"

"kau aneh sekali"

'aku aneh juga gara gara kau tau -_-'batinnya miris

"hm , bagaimana kalau kita bertanding. Siapa yang berhasil memasukan satu gol ke gawang dia harus menggendong yang menang sepanjang perjalanan bagaimana ?" usul luhan dengan penuh semangat, bukan tanpa sebab dia mengajukan nya namun dia sepertinya merasa lelah juga kalau harus berjalan apalagi hari sudah semakin siang dan teriknya matahari membuat ion dalam tubuhnya kembali terkuras. Tidak ada salahnya kan menyajukan usulan seperti itu, lagian dia itu jago dalam bermain sepak bola pasti dia akan menang.

"bagaimana ya ?"

"ayolah, kau ini laki laki kan ?"

"huh, apa boleh buat. Kau yang akan kalah nanti"

"oke kita lihat saja"

Mereka pun turun kelapangan setelah sebelumnya luhan menyimpan kameranya di dalam tasnya di pinggir lapangan dan mulailah pertandingan mereka, tanpa di duga oleh luhan ternyata sehun lumayan jago bermain sepak bola dan sedikit membuatnya kewalahan tapi dia juga tidak mau kalah darinya.

"ya kau curang sehun ah"

"sudahlah jangan mengeluh, kau yang meminta. Ingat ?"

"huh, baiklah"

Luhan pun berlari menghampiri sehun dan berusaha merebut bola yang di kuasai sehun namun itu tidak mudah melihat sehun yang dengan lihainya mempertahankan bola tetap berada di kedua kakinya, sampai akhirnya secara tidak sengaja sehun menabrak luhan yang berada di belakanganya dan mereka berdua terjatuh di rerumputan dengan sehun duluan yang menyentuh rumput dan disusul luhan yang jatuh di atas tubuh sehun dengan kedua tangan yang menopang tubuhnya di dada sehun. Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain dan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing masing, mencoba menetralkan deru nafas yang memburu. Pandangan mata sehun begitu tajam membuat luhan enggan menatapnya terlalu lama.

"ah, maaf" luhan pun membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk di samping sehun, begitu pun sehun yang juga mendudukan tubuhnya.

"huh, aku lelah. Kita pulang saja sudah siang juga" lanjut sehun sambil mendongakan kepalanya

"lalu perjanjiannya, hey ?" belum sempat luhan menanyakan lebih lanjut sehun sudah berdiri terlebih dahulu dan berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Namun sebelum terlalu jauh sehun menengok ke belakang dimana luhan sedang memasang wajah penasaran disana. "aku yang akan menggendongmu, cepatlah" katanya dan sukses membuat luhan semakin heran maksudnya apa ? padahal dia sama sekali tidak memasuka bola terlebih dahulu dan bisa saja dia yang akan kalah tadi.

Tapi ternyata sehun bukanlah orang yang bisa dianggap biasa, dia sudah tau rencana luhan sejak dia mengajukan saran itu dan karena dia tidak mau di bilang tidak berani oleh luhan karena menolak tawarannya akhirnya sehun pun melakukan apa yang diminta oleh luhan. Jadi dengan kata lain sehun akan melakukannya dengan senang hati kalau di luhan berkata yang sejujurnya tanpa embel embel yang lain.

.

.

.

"kau yakin, tidak berat sehun-ah ?" ujar luhan hati hati setelah sebelumnya sehun memaksanya untuk mau di gendong olehnya.

"tidak, asal kau tidak banyak bergerak arraseo ?" sehun pun menengok ke arah luhan yang sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher sehun sambil mengangguk, luhan bisa menghirup aroma wangi manly dari sana. Dan entah mengapa dia merasa nyaman dan tenang bersama pria bernama sehun ini padahal mereka baru temu beberapa jam lalu.

Tak lama langkah sehun terhenti dan itu membuat luhan heran, 'apa dia mulai cape ?'

"ada apa ? kau mulai cape ya ? yasudah turunkan aku saja"

"ani" dengan cepat sehun menjawab pertanyaan luhan namun ia masih menatap lurus ke arah depan, luhan akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang sehun dan dia menemukan seseorang yang ia kenal sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka. 'jadi ini alasa kenapa sehun berhenti' batin luhan

"ah kai" akhirnya luhan pun turun.

"apa dia yang membawa mu ?" ujar kai skraktis

"ah, bukan. Kau salah sangka kai" bela luhan, sedangkan kedua orang itu masih saling melempar pandangan yang sulit untuk di terjemahkan.

"kau ini masih seperti dulu ya kai" kini sehun membuka suara dan langsung membuat luhan melirik ke arah pria tinggi di sampingnya itu, 'sama seperti dulu ?' apa sehun dan kai adalah teman atau ...?

"jangan dekati dia"

"dia bukan siapa siapa mu kai, dia berhak dengan siapa saja. Jangan terlalu overprotective atau kau akan kehilangan nya seperti kau kehilangan orang itu untuk kesekian kalinya"

"itu karena kau, kau sangat licik"

"licik ? aku hanya melakukannya atas dasar permintaannya sendiri. Dan itu semua karena salah mu"

"kau" geram kai, dia berjalan mendekati sehun yang hanya berdiri tanpa bergeming sedikit pun berbeda dengan kai yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya.

"aku beritahu satu hal, sesuatu yang berharga jangan pernah kau sia siakan dan kau paksakan karena itu akan membuat sesuatu itu hancur dan membenci mu" perkataan itu tepat mengenai hati kai, dan kai menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan sehun sambil berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin. Dia tidak mau kalah dengan orang di hadapannya LAGI.

"ayo kita pulang, kakak mu sudah menunggu dia sangat mengkhawatirkan mu lu" ujar kai membelokan topik, luhan yang tiba tiba di ajak bicara oleh kai hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengikuti kai yang sudah menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya pergi dari sana, setelah sebelumnya membungkukan badannya kepada sehun atas rasa terimakasih dan minta maafnya atas kejadian itu dan di balas senyuman dari sehun.

"yah, jjanggu sepertinya kau tidak bisa menemui kakak cantik itu sekarang ini" ucap sehun sembari berjongkok dan mengelus anjingnya.

GUKK GUKK

"aku mengerti, lain kali kita cari kakak cantik itu lagi oke. Huh hari yang ... sangat... menyenangkan..."

.

.

.

"ya, luhan" setelah sampai di apartemen chanyeol dan luhan, luhan pun langsung mendapatkan pelukan dari sang kakak.

"ah, kak. Aku tidak bisa bernafas kalau kau memeluku se-erat ini"

"ya, kau ini kemana huh ? aku mencari mu semalaman dengan kai tapi tidak bisa menemukan mu dimana mana kau seperti di telan bumi saja. Aku khawatir kau tau"

"iya iya iya, yang jelas aku baik baik saja kan sekarang ? jadi jangan khawatir lagi kakak ku tersayang" goda luhan sembari mencubit hidung kakaknya

"huh kau ini" dan di balas dengan acakan rambut dari sang kakak.

" aku ingin istirahat"

"yasudah istirahat sana" luhan pun berjalan menuju kamarnya menyisakan kai dan chanyeol disana.

"kau menemukannya dimana ?"

"aku menemukannya di perjalanan kemari, dan dia diantar... teman ku"

"huh, syukurlah kalau begitu. Terimakasih ya sudah membawanya pulang, dan ucapkan terimakasih juga kepada teman mu itu"

"hm, ya sudah aku pulang dulu. Orang tua ku sedang menunggu ku"

"iya, hati hati ya"

Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

"hey luhan, mau ikut bergabung di club jurnalis tidak ? jika kau berminat datang ke ruangan ini ya" ujar seorang siswa BWCW sambil menunjukan secarik kertas kepada luhan.

"ah iya, terimakasih"

"ya sudah aku kekantin dulu" siswa itu pun langsung melesat bersama teman temannya menuju kanti meninggalkan luhan yang sedang asik duduk di bangkunya.

Ya hari ini seperti biasa luhan harus sekolah setelah mengalami hari yang luar biasa kemarin, tapi dia berusaha melupakannya saja. Yang masih ada di ingatannya adalah perkataan sehun waktu itu.

"ck, mereka itu ada masalah apa ya ?" tanya luhan pada dirinya sendiri sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"lu, kau mau kekantin ?" ujar sesosok pria tan yang tiba tiba duduk di bangkunya sembari melemparkan senyumannya

"ah iya, tapi aku harus menyerahkan tugas ini keruangan guru kim dulu"

"huh begitu ya, mau ku temani ?" usul kai

"tidak usah, kita bertemu di kanti saja oke" setelah menepuk pundak kai dan memberikan senyuman khasnya dia pun langsung keluar dari kelasnya menuju ruangan guru kim.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat tepatnya di tempat latihan wushu pribadi, sedang mengadakan tanding. Terlihat seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut blonde, dan t-shirt hitam dan celana hitam sedang menghajar lawan lawannya dengan mudah. Bahkan tidak perlu waktu lama lawan lawanya sudah jatuh terkapar.

"maaf, tuan ada telpon untuk anda" ujar salah satu anak buahnya sembari menyodorkan ponselnya dan di terima oleh bosnya itu

"hallo"

"bagaimana kinerja anda selama ini ? bagaimana mungkin wilayah yang anda berikan itu bisa begitu saja di pindah tangan kan"

"apa maksudmu ?"

"kemarin seseorang mendatangi ku, dan membawa berkas berkas pemindah tanganan wilayah yang sudah kau berikan."

"siapa dia ?"

"aku tidak tau, tetapi mereka mengatas namakan Black G"

"akan ku urus itu, maaf sudah membuat anda tidak nyaman" pria itu pun langsung menutup sambungan telponnya dan melempar ponsel itu ke lantai

"argghhhtttt sialan kau wu, sekarang apa lagi yang kau rencanakan ?" ujarnya frustasi "cari tau keberadaan nya, dan aktivitas nya aku tidak mau tau, bagaimana pun caranya informasi itu harus ada di mejaku selambat lambatnya satu hari dari sekarang. Jika tidak akan ku penggal kepala kalian" tambahnya kepada para bawahannya dan di angguki oleh mereka, beberapa dekit selanjutnya mereka sudah siap dengan tugas mereka masing masing.

"baiklah wu, kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi selajutnya " smirk pun terukir di bibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"guru kim, ini aku" ujar luhan dari luar ruangan, merasa tidak mendapat jawaban akhirnya luhan pun membuka knop pintunya dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"aku mau menyerahkan tugas ku, aku letakan di mejamu" lanjutnya sambil meletakan tugasnya dan berjalan kembali menuju pintu keluar namun matanya tiba-tiba menangkap seseorang yang tidak ingin dia lihat lagi

"k-kau ?"

.

.

.

"huh, lama sekalih" keluh kai yang sedang menunggu luhan di cafetaria sekolah mereka "biasanya tidak selama ini" dia pun mengecek ponselnya namun tidak ada kabar.

"wah, pacar mu belum datang ya ?" tiba tiba saja suara itu membuat kai dengan cepat melihat ke sumber suaranya.

"bukan urusan mu" balas kai dan kembali bermain dengan ponselnya

"huh, galak sekali. Oh iya aku hanya mau mengingatkan, jangan sampai kau kehilangan pacar baru mu itu" perkataan itu suksek membuat kai melirik sinis pada pria dengan pakaian seragam yang di keluarkan, 3 kancing teratas seragamnya yang tidak terkancing dan memakai t-shirt didalamnya lalu di balut dengan jas sekolahnya.

"huh, hari yang indah ya" ujar pria itu sembari berlalu dari hadapan kai

"wu sehun" geram kai

"sudah ku putuskan, akan ku ambil dia dari kau kai" pria bernama wu sehun atau sehun itu pun bersiul penuh kemenangan.

TBC

a-yo guy's gimana chapter lanjutannya ? aneh ye ? iyelah sama kaya yang buat. Maaf kalau membuat kalian menunggu dan hasilnya malah zonk ya namanya juga belajar iye ga ? masih butuh bimbingan, so ayo review lagi ya ,kalau sampe 80 rivew nanti tak next cepet kalau engga ya gimana nanti aja ya haha.

**lisnana1**

haha tarik napas buangnya dari bawah XD

wah sukses bikin anda jantungan HOREE waks, syurlah kalau suka dan puas sama NCnya tar ta kasih NC lagi dah biar tambah ngos ngosan bacanya XD

yang di nguping siapa ya ? siapa hayo ? pokonya tar si cowo yang ngintip itu juga bakalan merkosa si luhan hahaha /ketawa bareng setanye suju XD

pokonya tenang kailu, hunhan dan lainnya NCannya menunggu haha XD

terus review dan dukung ff abalnya deh oke oke (y)

**cupcupcuphie12**

Cupcupcup XD pasti di bales ko dear tenang aja XD

Yeah akhirnya NCannya berhasil XD bikin tegang ga ? ga papa jadi gereget gitu kalau luhannye di iket haha XD

Ada ada di sini all about luhan XD hunhan juga ada ko tenang XD

Sibuk sekolah dear XD elah ni anak haha

Terus review ya dear, biar ffnya kaga berhenti di tengah jalan semoga suka sama next chapnya XD

**oxoxluhan**

oke udah di lanjut ko tenang XD caranya ? publish – doc. Manager – ada isian kan, labelnya isi sama judul ffnya, method nya kalau mau langsung cari file tinggal browse tapi kaga bisa di edit kalau ada typo, nah kalau pake copy and paste tinggal copas aja ffnya ke sonoh , tinggal submit dah.

Trus klik new story – categorynya klik ubah jadi play-screnplay trus continue, trus isi covernya kalau ada poster buat ffnya kalau engga kaga usah, title nya isi lagi sama judul ffnya, summary atau sinop pendeknya isi , language rating genre di sesuaikan sama ffnya, buat status kalau oneshoot sekali jadi pilih complete kalau twoshoot atau berchapter kaya ff ini pilih in-progres doc. Nye pilih aja nama judul ff yang udah di save tadi trus publish jadi dah XD

Thanks reviewnya , terus review ya moga next chap memuaskan

**nstunggadewi**

Kembali kasih XD haha iya nih kalau ga sampe tamat kaga rame soalnya XD jadi pahlawan kesiangannya kapan kapan aja dah XD

Terus review ya XD next chap semoga suka XD

**VirXiaoLu**

Haha makaseh, tadinya author pikir kaga hot malahan tapi banyak yang suka NCannya ternyata XD jadi terhura XD

Si kris udah keburu ngebet itu mah XD

Terus review next chap semoga suka (y)

**wereyeolves**

haha ngebut XD tar dah ngebut pake kapal pesiar XD

terus review aja oke biar updatenya cepet XD

**feyy**

Haha sakit berlanjut di tanggung pemenang XD

Wah kayanya updatenya lama gitu ya kesannya XD tapi udah di publish kan ? haha next chap okelah semoga suka oke (y)

**iqichan **

Haha kembali kasih iqichan-san XD haha tapi kalau di ganggu sama si ceye and kamjong ga rame ncannya XD gimana dong ? XD

Yang ngintip itu kartu kuning siap siap aja dah (y)

Terus review ya semoga next chap juga berkenan di hati haha (y)

**ByunnaPark**

Haha di genjot terus ampe lembur XD kalau udah jadi nikah gimana ye ? tiap malam berasa malam pertama aja dah XD

Yang muncul ? kaga tau, ulet kali XD oke update chap semoga makin suka and terus review biar di lanjut chapnya XD

**my lulu **

Haha ga tau mau balas apa XD haha

Pokoke sic eye sama si kai itu lagi susah cari alamatnya ceritanya jadi telat jadi pahlawan bertopeng XD

Ga papa lah kali kali baca NC yang mak nyos seru kan ? XD

Chang min ? wah ide bagus tuh , bisa di pertimbangkan XD

Oke next chap semoga suka terus review oke biar lanjut lagi next chap (y)

**Samrah'deer/Oh SamHan **

oke kaga papa dah itu bebas XD makasih sudah suka terharu saya XD

bimbang bimbang asek ayo di pilih di pilih mau yang mana ayo di pilih XD

next chap semoga makin suka oke dan terus review juga biar lanjut XD

**Teppend **

Haha chap 6 nih XD haha bagus bagus bisa di pertimbangkan XD

Adoh kasian sama si luhannya kalau gitu di genjot terus XD tapi kaga apa dah lagi musim ujan kan ? jadi kaga bakal ngerasa dingin ntar XD

Terus review dan semoga suka next chapnya (y)

mu itu"

"hm, ya sudah aku pulang dulu. Orang tua ku sedang menunggu ku"

"iya, hati hati ya"

Love in Camera」 © DEATHLY HOLLOW 2014

"hey luhan, mau ikut bergabung di club jurnalis tidak ? jika kau berminat datang ke ruangan ini ya" ujar seorang siswa BWCW sambil menunjukan secarik kertas kepada luhan.

"ah iya, terimakasih"

"ya sudah aku kekantin dulu" siswa itu pun langsung melesat bersama teman temannya menuju kanti meninggalkan luhan yang sedang asik duduk di bangkunya.

Ya hari ini seperti biasa luhan harus sekolah setelah mengalami hari yang luar biasa kemarin, tapi dia berusaha melupakannya saja. Yang masih ada di ingatannya adalah perkataan sehun waktu itu.

"ck, mereka itu ada masalah apa ya ?" tanya luhan pada dirinya sendiri sembari mengangkat bahunya.

"lu, kau mau kekantin ?" ujar sesosok pria tan yang tiba tiba duduk di bangkunya sembari melemparkan senyumannya

"ah iya, tapi aku harus menyerahkan tugas ini keruangan guru kim dulu"

"huh begitu ya, mau ku temani ?" usul kai

"tidak usah, kita bertemu di kanti saja oke" setelah menepuk pundak kai dan memberikan senyuman khasnya dia pun langsung keluar dari kelasnya menuju ruangan guru kim.

.

.

.

Di sebuah tempat tepatnya di tempat latihan wushu pribadi, sedang mengadakan tanding. Terlihat seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut blonde, dan t-shirt hitam dan celana hitam sedang menghajar lawan lawannya dengan mudah. Bahkan tidak perlu waktu lama lawan lawanya sudah jatuh terkapar.

"maaf, tuan ada telpon untuk anda" ujar salah satu anak buahnya sembari menyodorkan ponselnya dan di terima oleh bosnya itu

"hallo"

"bagaimana kinerja anda selama ini ? bagaimana mungkin wilayah yang anda berikan itu bisa begitu saja di pindah tangan kan"

"apa maksudmu ?"

"kemarin seseorang mendatangi ku, dan membawa berkas berkas pemindah tanganan wilayah yang sudah kau berikan."

"siapa dia ?"

"aku tidak tau, tetapi mereka mengatas namakan Black G"

"akan ku urus itu, maaf sudah membuat anda tidak nyaman" pria itu pun langsung menutup sambungan telponnya dan melempar ponsel itu ke lantai

"argghhhtttt sialan kau wu, sekarang apa lagi yang kau rencanakan ?" ujarnya frustasi "cari tau keberadaan nya, dan aktivitas nya aku tidak mau tau, bagaimana pun caranya informasi itu harus ada di mejaku selambat lambatnya satu hari dari sekarang. Jika tidak akan ku penggal kepala kalian" tambahnya kepada para bawahannya dan di angguki oleh mereka, beberapa dekit selanjutnya mereka sudah siap dengan tugas mereka masing masing.

"baiklah wu, kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi selajutnya " smirk pun terukir di bibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"guru kim, ini aku" ujar luhan dari luar ruangan, merasa tidak mendapat jawaban akhirnya luhan pun membuka knop pintunya dan masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

"aku mau menyerahkan tugas ku, aku letakan di mejamu" lanjutnya sambil meletakan tugasnya dan berjalan kembali menuju pintu keluar namun matanya tiba-tiba menangkap seseorang yang tidak ingin dia lihat lagi

"k-kau ?"

.

.

.

"huh, lama sekalih" keluh kai yang sedang menunggu luhan di cafetaria sekolah mereka "biasanya tidak selama ini" dia pun mengecek ponselnya namun tidak ada kabar.

"wah, pacar mu belum datang ya ?" tiba tiba saja suara itu membuat kai dengan cepat melihat ke sumber suaranya.

"bukan urusan mu" balas kai dan kembali bermain dengan ponselnya

"huh, galak sekali. Oh iya aku hanya mau mengingatkan, jangan sampai kau kehilangan pacar baru mu itu" perkataan itu suksek membuat kai melirik sinis pada pria dengan pakaian seragam yang di keluarkan, 3 kancing teratas seragamnya yang tidak terkancing dan memakai t-shirt didalamnya lalu di balut dengan jas sekolahnya.

"huh, hari yang indah ya" ujar pria itu sembari berlalu dari hadapan kai

"wu sehun" geram kai

"sudah ku putuskan, akan ku ambil dia dari kau kai" pria bernama wu sehun atau sehun itu pun bersiul penuh kemenangan.

TBC

a-yo guy's gimana chapter lanjutannya ? aneh ye ? iyelah sama kaya yang buat. Maaf kalau membuat kalian menunggu dan hasilnya malah zonk ya namanya juga belajar iye ga ? masih butuh bimbingan, so ayo review lagi ya ,kalau sampe 80 rivew nanti tak next cepet kalau engga ya gimana nanti aja ya haha.

**lisnana1**

haha tarik napas buangnya dari bawah XD

wah sukses bikin anda jantungan HOREE waks, syurlah kalau suka dan puas sama NCnya tar ta kasih NC lagi dah biar tambah ngos ngosan bacanya XD

yang di nguping siapa ya ? siapa hayo ? pokonya tar si cowo yang ngintip itu juga bakalan merkosa si luhan hahaha /ketawa bareng setanye suju XD

pokonya tenang kailu, hunhan dan lainnya NCannya menunggu haha XD

terus review dan dukung ff abalnya deh oke oke (y)

**cupcupcuphie12**

Cupcupcup XD pasti di bales ko dear tenang aja XD

Yeah akhirnya NCannya berhasil XD bikin tegang ga ? ga papa jadi gereget gitu kalau luhannye di iket haha XD

Ada ada di sini all about luhan XD hunhan juga ada ko tenang XD

Sibuk sekolah dear XD elah ni anak haha

Terus review ya dear, biar ffnya kaga berhenti di tengah jalan semoga suka sama next chapnya XD

**oxoxluhan**

oke udah di lanjut ko tenang XD caranya ? publish – doc. Manager – ada isian kan, labelnya isi sama judul ffnya, method nya kalau mau langsung cari file tinggal browse tapi kaga bisa di edit kalau ada typo, nah kalau pake copy and paste tinggal copas aja ffnya ke sonoh , tinggal submit dah.

Trus klik new story – categorynya klik ubah jadi play-screnplay trus continue, trus isi covernya kalau ada poster buat ffnya kalau engga kaga usah, title nya isi lagi sama judul ffnya, summary atau sinop pendeknya isi , language rating genre di sesuaikan sama ffnya, buat status kalau oneshoot sekali jadi pilih complete kalau twoshoot atau berchapter kaya ff ini pilih in-progres doc. Nye pilih aja nama judul ff yang udah di save tadi trus publish jadi dah XD

Thanks reviewnya , terus review ya moga next chap memuaskan

**nstunggadewi**

Kembali kasih XD haha iya nih kalau ga sampe tamat kaga rame soalnya XD jadi pahlawan kesiangannya kapan kapan aja dah XD

Terus review ya XD next chap semoga suka XD

**VirXiaoLu**

Haha makaseh, tadinya author pikir kaga hot malahan tapi banyak yang suka NCannya ternyata XD jadi terhura XD

Si kris udah keburu ngebet itu mah XD

Terus review next chap semoga suka (y)

**wereyeolves**

haha ngebut XD tar dah ngebut pake kapal pesiar XD

terus review aja oke biar updatenya cepet XD

**feyy**

Haha sakit berlanjut di tanggung pemenang XD

Wah kayanya updatenya lama gitu ya kesannya XD tapi udah di publish kan ? haha next chap okelah semoga suka oke (y)

**iqichan **

Haha kembali kasih iqichan-san XD haha tapi kalau di ganggu sama si ceye and kamjong ga rame ncannya XD gimana dong ? XD

Yang ngintip itu kartu kuning siap siap aja dah (y)

Terus review ya semoga next chap juga berkenan di hati haha (y)

**ByunnaPark**

Haha di genjot terus ampe lembur XD kalau udah jadi nikah gimana ye ? tiap malam berasa malam pertama aja dah XD

Yang muncul ? kaga tau, ulet kali XD oke update chap semoga makin suka and terus review biar di lanjut chapnya XD

**my lulu **

Haha ga tau mau balas apa XD haha

Pokoke sic eye sama si kai itu lagi susah cari alamatnya ceritanya jadi telat jadi pahlawan bertopeng XD

Ga papa lah kali kali baca NC yang mak nyos seru kan ? XD

Chang min ? wah ide bagus tuh , bisa di pertimbangkan XD

Oke next chap semoga suka terus review oke biar lanjut lagi next chap (y)

**Samrah'deer/Oh SamHan **

oke kaga papa dah itu bebas XD makasih sudah suka terharu saya XD

bimbang bimbang asek ayo di pilih di pilih mau yang mana ayo di pilih XD

next chap semoga makin suka oke dan terus review juga biar lanjut XD

**Teppend **

Haha chap 6 nih XD haha bagus bagus bisa di pertimbangkan XD

Adoh kasian sama si luhannya kalau gitu di genjot terus XD tapi kaga apa dah lagi musim ujan kan ? jadi kaga bakal ngerasa dingin ntar XD

Terus review dan semoga suka next chapnya (y)

**irna**

haha , udah di lanjut nih XD semoga suka dah dan kaga kapok buat baca lagi XD terus review oke (y)


End file.
